Las edades de Sakura
by Kunoichis-San
Summary: Gracias al enfermizo amor que siente Sakura por el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor: Sasuke, éste podrá abrirla camino al mundo del sexo y la lujuria donde la pelirosa descubrirá nuevas sensaciones y se dejará llevar hasta perder el juicio. U.A
1. Chapter 1

_Hola._

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Hacia ya tiempo que tenía escrito este primer capitulo y por fin me he decidido a publicarlo. En esencia, tengo una GRAN duda al respecto que espero que con vuestros reviews pueda solucionar:_

_-Este fic esta basado en el libro "__Las edades de Lulú__" de la autora __Almudena Grandes__. Nunca he hecho nada igual, por lo tanto quiero saber si está bien lo que escribo ya que a parte de haber situaciones echas por mi la mayoría son casi iguales a las del libro, por eso me gustaría saber si eso esta permitido o por el contrario estoy quebrantando alguna regla (en ese caso en cuanto corrobore que así sea borraré el fic de inmediato)_

_Espero me puedan solucionar esto y en el caso de que todo vaya bien ojalá y les guste esta adaptación. _

_**Advertencias:**_

_-Ni la idea de donde ha salido este fic ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Todo lo demás si._

_-Calificado T, habrá bastante lemmon y pensamientos obscenos (u-u) (en parte por eso me parece un gran reto el fic, ya que no soy muy habitual escribiendo este tipo de cosas)._

_Espero disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

1. NUEVAS SENSACIONES

Por fin escuché el tan anhelado sonido del timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Me había pasado las últimas aburridas y desesperadas horas mordiendo la punta del lápiz y mirando a las musarañas mientras oía una voz difusa de fondo explicar algo sobre raíces cuadradas… Normalmente si que solía prestar más atención a lo que mi profesora decía, no era una mala estudiante, todo lo contrario, pero hoy no estaba para sermones. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa.

Al escuchar la que en ese momento me pareció la melodía mas agradable del mundo, recogí de manera rápida y torpe todos mis objetos y los metí en la mochila dispuesta a salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, Ino se interpuso en mi huida.

Ino era mi compañera de clase y a la vez mi mejor amiga. Nos conocíamos desde parvulario y nos lo contábamos todo, aunque nuestra relación estuvo durante un tiempo estancada, todavía no se muy bien los motivos de esto, pero volvimos a juntarnos hace poco y recuperamos todo el tiempo perdido como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aun así, conseguí deshacerme de ella y reemprendí mi camino hacia casa dejando a mi perturbada amiga a mis espaldas sin entender muy bien el motivo de mis prisas. Pero no tenía tiempo de explicárselo, quería llegar a casa cuanto antes, quería verlo…. Añoraba ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha era el amigo de mi hiperactivo hermano Naruto y desde el día en el que lo conocí me enamore perdidamente de él. Tenía suerte de que Naruto y él fueran grandes amigos, ya que gracias a eso Sasuke pasaba bastante tiempo en mi casa y así tenia la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. La diferencia de edad era bastante notoria, yo apenas acaba de cumplir mis 16 años cuando él ya tenia 25 largas primaveras a su espalda, pero aun así no me importaba, lo quería, lo idolatraba de una forma enfermiza e infantil.

Quería cada cosa de él. Cada detalle de su personalidad y de su cuerpo. Me pasaba horas observando sus oscuros ojos y sus perfectas facciones. Me encantaba la gravedad de su voz y el perfume que dejaba cada vez que pasaba por una habitación, una fragancia fuerte y masculina que hacía enloquecer todo mi cuerpo. Amaba la forma en la que se comportaba conmigo, me trataba como a una niña, pero no como a una chiquilla infantil sino como si fuera la niña de sus ojos. Adoraba que se comportara así conmigo, que me ofrecería todo aquello que pedía… me volvía loca cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre mi cuerpo y lo analizaba de arriba abajo para luego mostrarme esa altanera sonrisa que se metía en mi cuerpo como un escalofrío invadiendo así toda mi columna vertebral.

Si, lo amaba… lo amaba de una forma enfermiza.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando metí las llaves en la cerradura que me separaban de él y escuché de nuevo su voz, automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Pero antes de hacer acto de presencia en el salón escuche sin poder evitarlo la conversación que mantenía en estos momentos con mi hermano.

-¡A ver si te crees que me he hecho el esguince a posta! Yo más que nadie tenía ganas de ir a ese concierto…- la voz de mi hermano parecía bastante alterada, aunque eso no era algo muy extraño, ya que siempre solía montar bastante escándalo.

Mientras que la voz de él era lenta y calmada, aunque en esta conversación parecía bastante decepcionado- Tsk, ¿y ahora que hago con las entradas? Nos han costado una pasta, no las voy a tirar así por las buenas y no me apetece tener que ir solo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a alguna de tu agenda? Seguro que cualquiera estaría encantada de ir contigo.

Justo en esos momentos entré en el salón como quien no quiere la cosa-¿De que habláis?

Entonces noté con la mirada de Sasuke se posaba en mi y mostraba una sonrisa triunfal que no entendí muy bien-¿Por qué no Sakura?

-¿Sakura-chan?-Naruto repitió mi nombre como si no acabara de creérselo. Luego posó su vista en mi y de nuevo volvió su mirada a Sasuke con una mueca de desagradado- Ni loco voy a dejar que vaya a un concierto como ese. Todavía es una niña.

-¡Oye!- cuando oí esas palabras de la boca de mi hermano no pude evitar reprocharle. Naruto siempre era muy protector conmigo, pero aun así no me parecía bien que me infravalorara de esa forma estando yo delante, y sobre todo delante de Sasuke

Pero mi hermano evadió mi comentario, mientras que Sasuke sin quitar todavía el peso de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, sonrió todavía mas.- No te preocupes, yo la cuidare bien. Me hago cargo de ella. ¿Qué te parece Sakura?

Esa pregunta no pudo evitar resaltar un tono carmesí en mis mejillas. Y es que no podía evitarlo, su descarada mirada que hasta pareciera que reflejara lujuria sumada a la gravedad de su voz hacían mella en mi cuerpo. Aun así contesté de forma pausada, no quería que él notara lo que producía en mi- Me encantaría. Nunca he ido a un concierto, pero espera un segundo que me cambio-Quería ponerme guapa. Todavía no cabía en la emoción ¡yo sola con Sasuke en un concierto! Tenía que cambiarme ya que aun llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio. Pero algo me lo impidió.

Sasuke elevó una ceja y de nuevo me dio un gran repaso con su mirada- No te preocupes, así estas muy bien- entonces se levantó del asiento- Vámonos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces teme. Mas te vale que la cuides- mi hermano esta vez habló de forma muy seria, algo raro en él. Pero Sasuke omitió sus amenazas y así abandonamos mi casa y nos dirigimos a su coche. Estaba realmente emocionada… un concierto… a solas con él… No podía ser más feliz.

Cuando aparcamos el coche y nos dirigimos a la cola para entrar en el recinto jamás nos imaginamos la cantidad de gente que había en aquel lugar. La multitud se empujaba y gritaba de manera aterradora. Apenas había oxigeno en el ambiente, la gente no tenía consideración con nadie…era una situación de lo mas agobiante. Yo miraba a ambos lados temerosa, no me gustaba ese ambiente, me empujaban, me pisaban, me balanceaban como si de un péndulo se tratara…

Sasuke debió notar todo esto aun estando delante mío porque me cogió de los brazos y me hizo que lo abrazara por la espalda. En ese momento desaparecieron todos mis temores, incluso agradecía aquellos empujones que me acercaban mas a él. Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por su fragancia, estaba totalmente pegada a su espalda y tenía mi nariz estratégicamente colocada a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Pero de pronto me detuve. Noté como Sasuke sin previo aviso me cogió de las manos y me empujó fuera de toda aquella multitud.

No entendí muy bien el motivo de separarnos de la fila. Si esperaba que viéramos el concierto eso no era lo más acertado por su parte. Pero más tarde comprendí que el concierto era lo que menos le interesaba.

Todavía sin que me soltara la mano, Sasuke seguía andando a gran velocidad, le pregunté con intriga a donde nos dirigíamos pero no me contestó. Luego de unos momentos entramos a un callejón donde había un bar en el cual nos insertamos. Sasuke me sonrió y pidió un cubata. Luego me dijo si quería tomar algo y decidí en pedirme otro cubata y un trozo de tarta de chocolate... Tenía bastante hambre.

Cuando me lo sirvieron ataqué con ferocidad el trozo de pastel y empecé a engullirlo sin piedad y descanso. Sasuke me miró con una mueca extraña y luego acercó su cara a la mía para hablarme en tono suave y pausado- Deberías comer más despacio.

Levanté durantes unos instantes la mirada, todavía con un trozo de chocolate pegado en mis labios y la tarta aun deshaciéndose en mi boca y le hablé- Lo siento. Es que tengo bastante hambre.

-Las señoritas no hablan con la boca llena- Sasuke cogió una servilleta y me limpió el trozo de chocolate de mis labios, yo estaba estática, no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no me respondía… y para agravar mas mi situación luego dijo- y a mi lo que más me gustan son las señoritas.

Tragué sin darme cuenta el trozo de pastel que aun seguía en mi boca mientras me perdía en su mirada. Su cara estaba tan cerca de mí que me estaba empezando a cortar la respiración, pero pronto se le alejó y miró de nuevo al camarero.

-Póngame otra copa.

-Yo también quiero otra

-No- me miró de forma desafiante- Tú ya has bebido bastante por hoy- De nuevo me trataba como a una niña, pero en esos momentos no estaba para reprocharle, y aunque hubiese querido tampoco podría hacerlo, no podía negarle nada a ese hombre.

Tras acabarse la copa nos fuimos al coche. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, todavía no entendía porque no habíamos entrado al concierto y ahora tenía miedo de que la noche ya se hubiera acabado. Una vez que entré en el asiento del copiloto vi como Sasuke también se aposentaba en su lugar y como luego volvía a posar su descarada mirada sobre mí. Entrecortadamente y sin mirarle de frente le pregunté-¿Vas a llevarme a casa?

Y de nuevo me mostró su sonrisa-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No...- No quería. No quería que acabara esa noche. Deseaba pasar mas tiempo con él, esta era una ocasión única… él y yo solos. No quería que acabara nunca y por su puesto que no tenía ninguna intención de irme todavía a mi casa.

Y otra vez apareció esa sonrisa de superioridad en su cara. A Sasuke le encantaba controlar la situación, podía notarlo, estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría ahora. ¿A dónde iríamos? El silencio que se formó en aquellos momentos en el coche era demasiado incomodo, necesitaba hablar de algo… de cualquier cosa por muy poco importante que fuera, pero que hiciera que se me pasaran los nervios del momento.

Y por si fueran poco las convulsiones que tenía noté como él se acercaba a mí. Alzó su mano para acariciar suavemente mi mejilla y como instintivamente cerré los ojos y ladeé la cara para que el roce fuera mayor… era un contacto muy superficial, pero me encantaba.

Él sin embargo no apartó la vista de mí en ningún momento y de nuevo su voz hizo que me alterara- Eres preciosa Sakura

¡Dios! Eso ya era demasiado. Mis ojos se abrieron mostrando una mirada totalmente perpleja y es que no era para menos. Escuchar aquella voz tan ronca pronunciando esas palabras de aquella forma tan sexy que exclusivamente me estaba dedicando a mí… No podía más. Aquel hombre me volvía loca, y él lo sabía… creo que por eso disfrutaba tanto de la situación.

Y sin darme tiempo a pensar en más se acerco a mí y me besó.

Primero me besó de forma lenta y pausada, de nuevo un contacto superficial de nuestros labios. Sasuke sabía a ron, seguramente eso era producto de los cubatas que acababa de tomar. Yo odiaba el ron…pero en aquellos momentos me pareció el sabor más delicioso que existía en la tierra. Pero pronto el beso se profundizó. Sasuke agarró mi cuello para empujarme más contra él y así insertar su lengua en mi boca.

Al principio no supe muy bien que hacer. No era mi primer beso, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Le respondí de una forma torpe y burda. Pero eso no quitó para que el beso fuera salvaje. Nuestras lenguas se movían dentro de el otro de una forma apasionada, el inspeccionaba toda mi cavidad con brusquedad y eso hacia que todo mi cuerpo se tambaleara…de no ser porque estaba sentada de seguro no me mantendría en pie.

Entonces Sasuke se separó. Su cara apenas se alejó unos centímetros de mí para seguir observándome de aquella forma tan especial. No apartaba su mirada, una mirada de deseo. Noté su mano sobre mis rodillas. En ningún momento nuestros ojos se apartaron mientras él seguía recorriendo mi pierna.

Su mano fue subiendo lentamente hasta que se metió por dentro de la falda y siguió por entre mis muslos empezando así a acariciar mi sexo por encima. Me acariciaba con movimientos lentos y progresivos. Mis ojos se cerraron por instinto para disfrutar más de aquella sensación. Sin embargo, él seguía mirándome. Le gustaba. Le gustaba ver lo que producía en mí, sin ningún tipo de pudor me miraba de manera directa para ver mis reacciones ante sus caricias…

Cuando mi sexo estaba lo suficientemente húmedo y demandaba una inserción por su parte, Sasuke se detuvo. Abrí los ojos decepcionada por aquel parón y vi como él se acomodaba un poco más en su asiento. Lo estaba pidiendo sin decirlo y yo lo entendí. No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre en aquellas circunstancias, pero nunca había llegado a más. Nos satisfacíamos mutuamente y eso era todo. Comprendí que ahora Sasuke quería que le devolviera el favor.

Entonces, con todo el valor que podía tener en aquellos momentos le desaté torpemente el cinturón y bajé su cremallera para poder insertar mi mano entre sus muslos. Al notar un primer contacto con su sexo me asusté, realmente aquel tamaño no era humano. Sin quererlo había detenido mi acción y Sasuke lo notó, pero en vez de hacerme continuar empujó suavemente de mi cabeza para agacharme hasta encontrarme cara a cara con su potente anatomía.

Me asusté. Estaba asustada. Sabía lo que quería pero yo nunca había hecho eso, no me gustaba. Abrí los ojos y me aparté rápidamente cuando vi que la distancia desaparecía. Me puse de nuevo en mi asiento y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos comenzaron a derramar pequeñas gotas saladas-Lo...lo siento. Yo nunca había hecho esto.

Sasuke se abrochó de nuevo su pantalón y alzó su mano para levantar mi ahora escondido rostro. Me impresionó mucho su reacción, limpió de una manera delicada mis lagrimas y me susurró que no me obligaría ha hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Se lo agradecí, agradecí internamente su comprensión. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme mal, quería complacerlo…había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo que le gustara y había fallado, todo por mis nervios y por mi inexperiencia. Me sentía mal por ello… No era más que una niña capaz de insatisfacer al hombre al que ama.

Salí de mis pensamientos al notar como Sasuke ponía el coche en marcha. Le miré interrogada- ¿Dónde vamos?

Y sin dirigir su mirada hacia mí me contestó- A casa. Estoy demasiado borracho.

¡No! No quería. No quería que acabara aquella noche tan especial. Maldita sea, Sasuke vio que yo no podría complacerlo y ahora me llevaba de nuevo a mi casa, nos separaríamos y ya nada volvería a ser igual. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con él. Lo había fastidiado, lo había fastidiado todo.

Entonces, y no se muy bien como lo hice, saqué todo el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para agacharme y reemprender la tarea que antes había dejado a medias. Cogí aire y procedí a darle placer…quería que él disfrutara, que disfrutara conmigo, que sintiera las mismas cosas que él me hacia sentir a mi.

Al principio estaba demasiado nerviosa, mis movimientos eran torpes. Pero pronto noté la mano de Sasuke sobre mi cabeza marcándome el ritmo y oí pequeños gemidos que eran más bien respiraciones fuertes. Sonreí. Le gustaba. Le gustaba lo que _yo_ le hacía. Cuando ya por fin había cogido el ritmo de mis succiones Sasuke me detuvo. Al principio no le entendí muy bien, ya que lo mas normal es que siguiera hasta que él se correría… ¿Así es como funcionaba no? Pero luego comprendí que Sasuke no quería acabar ya… esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Nos bajamos del coche y afortunadamente no estábamos en mi casa. Sasuke me había llevado hasta una vieja casa que él tuvo pero en la que ahora no vivía nadie. La casa era espaciosa, estaba llena de polvo, pero aun así todavía permanecía parte del mobiliario.

Sasuke se sentó sobre un sillón que había y me miró. Su vista de nuevo se deslizó lentamente por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis ojos, donde nos encontramos. Abrió la boca y de nuevo escuché esa voz su ronca voz-Ven-puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas indicándome el lugar exacto donde quería que fuera.

Aquella orden no hizo más que excitar mi hasta ahora caliente cuerpo. Por que eso era lo que nos gustaba, el disfrutaba controlando la situación y yo también. Me excitaba estar a su merced, le obedecía como un cachorrito sigue las órdenes de su amo. Quizá fuera por la diferencia de edad, pero desde siempre había tenido la misma fantasía con él. Me imaginaba que yo era su hija, la niña de sus ojos, su predilección…que él se desvivía por mi, que me complaciera en todo. Pero también era un padre estricto, cuando era una niña mala él se encargaba de inculcarme un castigo… Si, miles de noches soñaba con eso y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma realmente perversa ante aquellas fantasías. Sabia que eso no estaba bien, incluso que esos pensamientos eran enfermizos, pero no podía evitarlo…mi amor por él era enfermizo.

Me bajé lentamente las braguitas para luego levantar levemente la falda y me senté encima de él, acto que pude apreciar por la expresión de su cara que lo de perplejo, sin embargo se limitó a sonreír y no me dijo nada.

Cuando ya estaba sobre sus rodillas me acercó violentamente a él y nos volvimos a fundir en un lujurioso beso mientras Sasuke apretaba con fuerza mis pechos sobre la camiseta del uniforme. Luego pareció que aquella prenda le disgustaba y empezó a desabrocharme los botones con una mano mientras que con gran maestría insertaba la otra por mi espalda y me quitaba el sujetador.

Nos separamos del beso por falta de aire y de nuevo sentí el peso de su mirada observando descaradamente mis pechos. Un tenue rubor apareció en mis mejillas por tal acto e instintivamente quise subir mis manos para tapármelos y así evitar la incomodidad de esa situación. Pero él pareció prever mis movimientos y cogió mis manos para impedirlo para luego acercarme de la cadera y así pegarme más todavía a él. Ese acto hizo que se olvidaran todas mis vergüenzas, noté como nuestros sexos chocaban y noté su erección. Estaba excitado conmigo y ese contacto hizo que saltara una chispa en mi sexo y recorriera todo mi cuerpo como un escalofrío. Cada vez lo pedía mas a gritos, estaba cachonda. Quería acabar ya ese juego y que me penetrara hasta saciarnos.

Pero Sasuke no estaba por la labor de complacerme y para demorar todavía más mi estado y descolocarme del todo vi como estiraba su mano y cogía un teléfono que había sobre una mesilla. Cuando empezó a marcar números me quedé atónita… ¿A quien se supone que iba a llamar en estos momentos? Quise preguntárselo, pero cuando me dispuse ha hacerlo vi como colocaba sensualmente uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para pedirme silencio.

Todavía con el teléfono en la mano Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó contra mis casi descubiertos pechos. Eso hizo que de nuevo olvidara todo tipo de razonamientos…me sentía incapaz de pensar mientras notaba como Sasuke apretaba uno de mis pechos y a la vez su lengua lamía y mordisqueaba mi erizado pezón.

Sin cesar el masaje a mis senos, Sasuke separó su boca-¿Naruto?- Al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me tensé. La cordura de nuevo llegó a mente y mi rostro reflejó un desconcierto total mezclado con sentimientos de miedo, angustia…. Y extrañamente a la vez esa situación me excitaba…

* * *

_Bien, de momento voy a dejarlo aquí que para un primer capitulo tampoco está tan mal. Para todos aquellos que __hayáis leído el libro decir que el lemmon que yo escribo será bastante más suave._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Ya que no se como me he metido en este lío yo solita. Me explico: soy novata en los universos alternos, en adaptación de novelas y en el lemmon.. Creo que me he metido en camisa de once varas….u-u"_

_Si habitualmente los reviews son importantes en este momento lo son todavía mas por los motivos antes citados. Espero saber vuestra opinión respecto al fic para poder o no continuarlo._

_Cuídense!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Todavía__ sigo buscando cualquier indicio de que estoy haciendo algo mal para corregirlo cuanto antes, pero como de momento no he encontrado nada, creo que puedo continuar con el fic._

_Antes que nada, Muchísimas gracias por la increíble aceptación que le habéis dado al fic a: _**_setsuna17__; mafe; __vicatoal__; __Azuzziken__; __ObsessiveTemporary__; angelnegro; Baldur Prime; __mirermione__; tata_chan; sakemii; __ale-cullen4__; __jansgely__; __furio__; astride; nix dark squatter; __geMaaa91__; __Fiore Iwakura__; __pameexhatakee__; __roSlythetin__; ale; __nena-uchiha22__; __lupita-chan__._**

_Gracias por molestaros en darme vuestra opinión, por vuestro apoyo y los consejos. Y si encontráis algo mas acerca de si esta adaptación no cumple las reglas por favor comunicarlo cuanto antes. De todas formas e intentado meter muchas mas situaciones propias aun así intentando no perder el hilo con la trama del libro (el cual recalco que se considera como una novela erótica de ahí que sobresalga el lemmon en este fic)_

_**Advertencias:**_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic pues es del libro "__Las edades de Lulú__" de __Almudena Grandes__. Todo lo demás si._

_-Calificado T _

_Ahora si, espero disfruten de la lectura:_

* * *

2. CONFUSIONES

Cachonda. Esa era la mejor palabra que encontré pare definir mi estado en aquellos momentos. Una de las manos de Sasuke estaba divirtiéndose con mi pecho, lo tocaba de manera suave y tranquila, casi como acariciándolo, para luego apretarlo con ferocidad y masajearlo hasta jactarse. Ese contacto con su fría mano hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera consiguiendo sacarme más de un suspiro de placer. Pero quería más, deseaba gritar a los cuatros vientos las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo para que todo el mundo se enterara del placer que ese hombre podía hacerme sentir.

Sin embargo no podía. A duras penas tenía que mantener los sonidos que mi cuerpo demandaba expulsar apilados en mi garganta ya que Sasuke se había puesto ha hablar por teléfono sin cesar en ningún momento sus caricias. Y eso hacía que todavía me excitara más.

-No te preocupes ella está bien- Sasuke acrecentó el peso de su mirada en mí mientras hablaba con Naruto-Sí, se lo ha pasado muy bien puedes estar seguro- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro…me estaba volviendo loca. La situación se me escapaba de las manos y el placer empezó a nublar mi mente cuando Sasuke atacó mi cuello.

La sensación que sentía en esos momentos mientras Sasuke besaba mi cuello y a la vez hablaba con mi hermano era indescriptible. Noté como me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para luego tirar delicadamente de él y tras esto empezó un recorrido por mi cuello con su lengua… Perdiendo toda clase de autocontrol no pude evitar emitir un pequeño gemido con mi boca. Al escucharlo Sasuke se separó y de nuevo me demandó silencio con la mirada.

-Ha bebido demasiado, sólo es eso. No te preocupes ahora está durmiendo, mañana la llevaré a casa ¿de acuerdo?- Al escuchar lo que le decía a mi hermano sonreí todavía más… no podía creérmelo. Una noche entera para nosotros, donde solo existiríamos los dos disfrutando intensamente del placer. En esos momentos lo que menos me preocupó fue la mentira que estábamos contando a Naruto. Me daba igual, estaba con el hombre al que amaba y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

-Si se lo ha pasado bien. Tenías que haberla visto gritar…- la mano de Sasuke se cansó de mis pechos y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mis muslos, donde de nuevo se internó entre ellos y volvió a acariciar mi sexo por encima. Quise gritar de placer, pero no podía. De mis labios únicamente salió un leve gemido. Abrí los ojos para poder observar al hombre que abarcaba mis más húmedos sueños y sin entenderlo muy bien vi una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de Sasuke- Nunca había visto a nadie mover la boca como a ella.

Insertó entonces un dedo dentro de mi sexo haciendo que mis paredes internas se estremecieran al sentir el contacto. Estaba muy cachonda. Entendí perfectamente como las palabras de Sasuke no iban dirigidas a mi hermano, sino a mí por todo lo que había sucedido en el coche. Un leve color carmín apareció entonces en mis mejillas al recordar la situación y esto no hizo más que acrecentar la sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Si. De acuerdo, hasta luego dobe- Por fin Sasuke colgó el dichoso teléfono y a la vez de hacer esto sacó su dedo de dentro de mí para luego meterlo en su boca y mirarme de forma más lujuriosa si se podía. Acercó su rostro al mío para poder susurrarme de una forma increíblemente sensual-Eres deliciosa- eso hizo que de nuevo me ruborizara pero no me dio tiempo a más ya que Sasuke se abalanzó fieramente para internar su lengua en mi boca, de nuevo un beso fogoso y salvaje, sin embargo esta vez no duró mucho. Cuando Sasuke se separó del beso dirigió su boca al lóbulo de mi oreja el cual volvió a estirar- Esta noche serás toda mía.

Me sorprendí y me excité todavía más con sus palabras. Sin embargo no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho más ya que nos volvimos a fundir en un intenso beso. Luego de éste, Sasuke se levantó y por inercia yo también tuve que hacerlo, pero no estuve mucho tiempo en pie ya que me cogió de las manos para indicarme que me pusiera de rodillas contra el sofá. Le obedecí sin rechistar, como siempre hacía y sabía que eso a él le gustaba. Le gustaba que yo estuviera completamente a su merced.

Ya no podía ver las reacciones de Sasuke puesto que estaba dándole la espalda, sin embargo eso no impuso ningún problema para mi mente ya que lo hacía todavía más excitante puesto que me lo imaginaba a mi manera. Le imaginaba observándome desde atrás analíticamente con esos profundos ojos negros, le imaginaba con una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en el rostro y relamiéndose los labios por los perversos actos que estaban pasando por su mente….Si, le imaginaba excitado conmigo.

Salí de mis cavilaciones al notar sus manos levantar mi falda lentamente, acarició mis muslos y por lo que pude apreciar debió acercar su cara a mi trasero pues lo más probable que la sensación húmeda que recorría toda mi cavidad fuera su lengua. Unos segundos después me estremecí al escuchar el sonido de una cremallera y luego de esto al sentir el contacto de su miembro en mi culo. Al principio me asusté ¿de verdad pretendía meterme eso por ahí?

Sasuke debió notar mi cuerpo tenso y me supuse que por eso alzó sus manos para masajear mis pechos. Masajeó los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo así que mi cuerpo se relajara y sin previo aviso introdujo su miembro de golpe por mi culo. Pegué un chillido mezcla de dolor y de sorpresa. Durante varios segundos el erecto músculo de Sasuke no se movió, acostumbrando así a mi cuerpo a su intromisión, pero pasado ese tiempo comenzó una retahíla de penetraciones.

Lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter a ritmo constante y sus embestidas cada vez iban más en aumento, esto hacía que su cadera chocara frecuentemente con mis mulos y me excitara de sobremanera. Nunca había pensado que se pudiera sentir tan bien hacerlo de aquella forma, todo lo contrario, cuando lo pensaba me daba asco. Sin embargo, ahí estaba sintiendo a Sasuke dentro de mí haciendo que mi cuerpo clamara más por él.

Por mi boca salieron varios gemidos de placer, primero eran leves susurros pero al mismo ritmo que Sasuke aceleraba, mis aullidos iban subiendo de tono para al final acabar gritando un sin fin de incoherencias que ahora mismo sería incapaz de recordar.

Mi sexo cada vez estaba más húmedo, notaba como un pequeño líquido espeso se iba derramando poco a poco empapando mis muslos en su trayectoria. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se derramó en mi interior como en un principio pensé que haría. Todo lo contrario salió de dentro de mi cavidad para darme la vuelta y así recuperamos de nuevo el contacto visual.

Aquella imagen la recordaré toda mi vida. Los ojos nublados por el placer, pequeños jadeos que escapaban de su boca donde todavía quedaba rastro de su excitante sonrisa y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban sensualmente de su frente para hacer un leve recorrido por su perfectas facciones hasta llegar a desembocar al final de su mentón. Si, aquella fue una imagen con la que más tarde complacería las exigencias de mi cuerpo en la soledad.

Una vez que estuvimos de frente le besé. Esa vez fue la primera de toda la noche en que fui yo la que dio el primer paso. Pero le necesitaba, necesitaba probar de nuevo su boca y sentir como su lengua llenaba la mía. Ahí fue cuando entendí el vicio al que me acababa de enganchar, a partir de ese momento supe que no podría vivir sin el aroma de Sasuke, ni sin la fogosidad de sus besos ni sus caricias.

El beso que nos dimos fue bastante torpe. Los dos estábamos excitados y no dejábamos de hacer movimientos bruscos buscando la piel del otro.

Y por fin, con nuestros cuerpos ardiendo por dentro de placer Sasuke introdujo su excitado miembro en mi humeante sexo. De nuevo el placer y el dolor formaron un torbellino en mi interior que se escapó en forma de chillido. Cerré los ojos por instinto pero justo escuché su ronca voz- Mírame- avergonzada abrí lentamente mis parpados para encontrarme con sus perfectas facciones. Su miembro todavía estaba quieto dentro de mí.-Serás tú quien lleve el ritmo.

Abrí los ojos perpleja ante sus palabras ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a llevar yo el ritmo si no tenía ni idea? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Sasuke situó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y levantó levemente mi cuerpo para luego volver a bajarlo. Al hacer este movimiento noté como Sasuke salía y entraba de mí. Entonces lo comprendí y empecé ha hacerlo tal y como él me lo había enseñado.

Escuché los gemidos de Sasuke según me iba moviendo y eso hacía que por inercia el calor entrara con más presión en mi cuerpo- ¿Te…te gusta así?

-Más… rápido- de nuevo hice caso a su orden y aceleré el ritmo. Me sentí un poco ridícula saltando encima de él pero poco me duró aquella sensación ya que el placer nubló todos mis sentidos. Oía los gemidos de Sasuke, notaba como entraba y salía de mí, pronto yo también empecé a gritar de placer hasta que llegó el momento en el que el placer se concentró en un solo punto para luego estallar dentro de mi cuerpo.

Nunca podría ni podré explicar aquella sensación. El éxtasis. Sentí casi como si hubiera tocado un pedacito de cielo y luego hubiera vuelto a bajar a la tierra… Jamás me imaginé que el contacto entre dos personas pudiera ser tan placentero.

Agotada y exhausta me caí encima del pecho de Sasuke para darle un último y cálido beso y caer dormida en la seguridad de su cuerpo.

Unas ocho horas después de la noche que recordaría durante el resto de mi existencia me levanté. Me extrañé al darme cuenta que estaba tumbada sobre una cama ya que no recordaba que la noche anterior hubiera estado ahí. Intenté levantarme, sin embargo al ponerme de pie mis piernas mostraron un extraño flaqueo y tuve que sentarme en un lado del colchón para no caer al suelo.

Mientras estaba sentada preguntando en silencio a mis piernas el motivo de su reciente debilidad oí como Sasuke entró en la habitación. Levanté la vista y le encontré mirándome con una ceja levantada apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa de superioridad marcada en el rostro. Me ruboricé al encontrarme con sus ojos y pensé internamente que probablemente Sasuke hiciera aquellos gestos a propósito, porque no parecía normal que cada vez que le viera de aquella forma me excitara de sobremanera.

Estaba segura que desde la primera vez que nos vimos él había notado todo lo que sus gestos provocaban en mí y lo estaba utilizando para que me volviera loca. Tendría que ser eso… porque sino no lo entendía.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando Sasuke me informó de que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y luego de esto él abandonó la habitación. Cuando vi que él se iba me levanté automáticamente y caminé detrás de él. Me sorprendí por tal acto pues se suponía que antes mis piernas estaban débiles y entonces me inventé la teoría de que Sasuke había creado una especie de adicción en mi cuerpo, como si de una droga se tratara, mediante la cual podía conseguir que mi cuerpo le siguiera a él y le obedeciera en todo lo que pidiera por mucho que mi mente le enviara otras ordenes.

Sonreí yo misma con mis extraños pensamientos y me senté en la mesa a desayunar. Me extrañó que Sasuke no comiera nada, pero supuse que habría desayunado antes que yo. Así que sin preguntarle nada y bajo el peso de su mirada cogí las tostadas de encima de la mesa y las unté en el vaso de leche. Unos veinte minutos después se me ocurrió la idea de mirar el reloj, cosa que luego comprendí tendría que haber echo nada mas levantarme. Mis ojos se abrieron a gran velocidad al comprobar que ya me había perdido dos horas de clases.

Automáticamente mis ojos se posaron en Sasuke haciéndole entender que era el causante de mi retraso-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de indiferencia como si mis clases no le importaran nada y me contestó con una excusa barata que me parece ridícula recordar ahora mismo.

Cuando lo escuché apareció un mohín de disgusto en mi cara que pareció que a él le hizo bastante gracia, cosa que hizo que mi cabreo fuera en aumento. Pero cuando estaba a punto de echarle miles de maldiciones sobre su persona, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a mi posición. Ahí fue cuando la droga que antes intuí que había puesto en mi cuerpo empezó a hacer efecto, ya que al notar la escasa distancia mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi corazón comenzó a bombear mucho más fuerte.

Sasuke posó suavemente su mano en mi mentón y me dijo que no tendría de que preocuparme ya que me iba a llevar él mismo a la escuela. Eso no me convenció, pero de nuevo antes de que yo pudiera hablar, Sasuke me dijo que en el caso de que alguien me recriminara mi tardanza yo podría echarle toda la culpa a él. Y además me anunció que él mismo se encargaría de contárselo a mi hermano.

Cuando escuché las últimas palabras saliendo de su boca me quedé en estado de shock. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?- ¿Piensas contarle lo que pasó a Naruto?- preguntarle aquello me dio demasiada vergüenza y no pude evitar apartar mi mirada de él.

Sasuke rompió un poco más la distancia que nos separaba haciendo que el carmín de mis mejillas aumentara su tonalidad-¿Qué es lo que deberia contarle?

Levanté los ojos para mirarle con interrogación. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Vi como Sasuke iba cambiando su mueca a una divertida según avanzaba mi silencio. No lo entendía, no entendía como podía disfrutar tanto viendo lo que provocaba en mi.- Pues…yo…tú…ya sabes.

-Uhm- Sasuke acrecentó más su sonrisa y por fin cortó toda la distancia apretando sus labios con los míos. De todos los contactos que habíamos tenido hasta ahora ese beso había sido el más superficial, pero aun así puede que fuera uno de los que mas me gusto.

Sin decir nada mas abandonamos aquella casa y nos montamos en su coche. Veinte minutos llegamos a la puerta de mi instituto donde Sasuke aparcó, abrí la puerta del coche y saqué una pierna dispuesta a bajarme de mi asiento, pero antes de hacerlo Sasuke me detuvo.

-Sakura- me di la vuelta para mirarle y me extrañó el tono serio de su cara- Quiero me prometas una cosa.

Confundida por no entender lo que Sasuke quería acepté con la cabeza y el continuó hablando- Quiero que me prometas que nunca olvidarás lo de anoche.- Levanté una ceja realmente interrogada por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio que jamás lo haría? Aun así, al verle tan serio le contesté- Lo prometo.

Sasuke sonrió y sin decir nada mas me bajé del coche. Me quedé estática en la acera observando como él desaparecía ante mi vista. Automáticamente me toqué los labios y cerré los ojos para recordar su esencia. Aun seguía rondado por mi mente la promesa que le acababa de hacer. Todavía no comprendía porque Sasuke me había echo prometérselo, pues aunque quisiera nunca podría olvidar aquella noche. La noche en la que estuve más cerca de él, donde le sentí literalmente dentro de mí, donde estuve total y absolutamente a su merced. No. No me arrepentía de nada y rezaba internamente porque ese no fuera nuestro único encuentro.

-¡Sakura!- un chillido que demandaba mi atención fue lo que mi hizo salir de mis cavilaciones. Distinguí perfectamente su voz pero aun así me di la vuelta para corroborar de quien se trataba y así pude ver a Ino corriendo en mi dirección. Por la mueca que traía estaba claro que no iba a estar de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué pasa?-la pregunté

-¿Cómo qué que pasa? ¿Me puedes explicar que horas son estar de llegar?

En ningún momento mi expresión varió por la furia de Ino. Ese día me parecía imposible que alguien consiguiera borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Decidimos no ir a última clase, puesto que ya había faltado todas las horas, una más me daba igual. Llevé a Ino hasta una cafetería para así poder contarle como mi vida había cambiado en tan solo una noche y como había conseguido hacer realidad mis mejores sueños. Cuando acabé de contarla todo se produjo un silencio realmente incómodo entre nosotras. Supuse que Ino todavía no acaba de creérselo del todo y estaba recopilando la reciente información.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, por fin Ino me habló- ¿Y como lo hicisteis?

-Pues… primero me puso de rodillas en el sofá y luego

-¡No baka! Me refiero a si usaste protección o algo. ¿As tomado la píldora?

-No lo había pensado. No lo se la verdad

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila entonces?

La contesté con un movimiento de hombros en señal de indiferencia. La verdad que en ningún momento me había planteado nada de esas cosas y tampoco me apetecía hacerlo en esos instantes. Por lo que totalmente en silencio tuve que soportar como Ino me gritaba cientos de cosas y echaba millones de maldiciones para después darme un discurso en el que para mi gusto se repetían demasiadas veces la palabra embarazo y condón.

Media hora después, en la que Ino ya estaba más relajada pudimos cambiar de tema y me habló sobre un chico que la gustaba de clase. Me hubiese gustado prestarla mas atención, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado absorta en mi mundo interior y creo que por eso más de una vez Ino me tuvo que dar varios toques de atención. Al final se dio por vencida y nos despedimos para encaminarnos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Metí las llaves en la cerradura y con cuidado ingresé en el salón. Como sospeché mi hermano estaba tirado viendo la tele, pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi intromisión cogió rápidamente el mando a distancia para apagar el aparato y me dirigió una de sus peores miradas. Me estremecí cuando sentí su vista posarse en mi. Se me había olvidado totalmente la pequeña mentira que le contamos a mi hermano y ahora no sabia como salir de aquel entuerto. Nadie decía nada. Ahí estaba yo completamente estática como imbecil mientras Naruto me miraba. El silencio me estaba pareciendo demasiado pesado y la mirada de Naruto cada vez se me hacia mas dolorosa, no me gustaba mentir y mucho menos a él. Así que, totalmente vencida decidí romper el silencio-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a gritar o echarme la bronca o pedirme algún tipo de explicación?

Naruto levantó una ceja y siguió posando su acosadora mirada en mi- Debería, pero Sasuke ya estuvo antes aquí y me lo contó.

Me asusté. No sabía lo que exactamente le habría contado Sasuke y tampoco sabía si quería preguntárselo a Naruto. Pero la duda era demasiado grande y la curiosidad me estaba matando por dentro, por lo que un poco dubitativa se lo pregunté- ¿Qué…qué te contó?

-Pues todo.

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo demasiado peligroso para mi salud. Estaba segura de que se me iba a salir por la boca. ¿A que se refería con todo? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, Naruto siguió hablando- ¿Qué tal estas Sakura-chan?

Desconcierto...

Me quedé de piedra, estática y muda. No sabía exactamente por donde coger la pregunta de mi hermano y es que ni si quiera sabía a lo que se refería. ¿De que demonios me estaba hablando ahora? - ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo?- Ahora mi hermano parecía más confuso que yo. Cada vez entendía menos- ¿Es que Sasuke no te lo ha contado?

-¿El qué?

Naruto suspiró- Sakura-chan. Han concedido una beca a Sasuke y se va a ir por cuatro años a Nueva York.

…….Silencio.

Ese fue el momento en el que escuché como mi corazón dejaba de latir para dividirse como si de un cristal se tratara en múltiples trozos para caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

* * *

_Aquí lo dejaremos por hoy. Desearía que no me mataran a poder ser, pero es necesario crear un poco de "suspense" para que sigan __interesados en la historia. U-U_

_De nuevo agradezco en demasía a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentario. Pero tampoco me olvido de los que no lo hacen. Así que gracias a los alerts, los hits…etc_

_Espero conocer vuestra opinión respecto a este segundo capitulo y de nuevo pido que si tienen nueva información respecto a las reglas de las adaptaciones o cualquier cosa que vean que no esta bien, no dudéis en decírmelo. _

_Veamos si se puede continuar con el fic. _

_Cuídense__!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola!_

_Como veis el fic continua latente y todo esto gracias a vuestros comentarios. De nuevo Molto Arigato por la aceptación que le habéis dado a este fic, aunque por su puesto parte del existo es por el gran libro en el que esta basado…_

_Gracias a por vuestro apoyo, consejos y opiniones: __**nena-uchiha22**__**; **__**mirermione**__**; **__**ObsessiveTemporary**__**; **__**Fiore Iwakura**__**; **__**setsuna17**__**; **__**kariedu56**__**; **__**lupita-chan**__**; **__**SaKuRa HaRuChI**__**; £®¡kÀ **__(lo siento pero en el comentario no me aparecía ninguna dirección por lo que no he podido contactarte)__**; **__**death linkin**__**; Nancy; edison; *Tsuki*; dyelbi; **__**geMaaa91**__**; **__**Fany D. Flowright**__**; ale; **__**Nadesiko-san**__**; Melbelu; **__**sasuke9529**_

_Contestando alguna de vuestras preguntas:_

_-Como ya he dicho se basa en una novela erótica y el lemmon es bastante necesario _

_-Sakura tendrá mas relaciones a parte de Sasuke, pero intentaré no hacer mucho inciso en ellas ya que este fic es Sasusaku asi que avisaré desde ya que habrá algo de Saisaku, Nejisaku y Kakasaku...segun vayan saliendo os avisaré._

_-No, Sakura no quedó embarazada_

_-Aunque esté en hurt/Comfort esto no quiere decir tragedia sino que un personaje sufre emocional o físicamente durante la historia y luego alguien intenta salvarlo ( a veces se consigue a veces no). Creo que más o menos es algo así…sino me lo decís y lo cambio._

_-¿Creéis que hay OCC? Es para avisarlo en el resumen._

_**Advertencias:**__ -Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado T_

_Ahora si, disfrutad la lectura:_

* * *

3. CUATRO AÑOS SIN TI

Presión. Mucha presión. Sentía como si alguien estuviera cogiendo mi corazón y de una forma salvaje y cruel, casi inhumana, lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas con el único propósito de romperlo o en su defecto de que dejara de latir. Al mismo tiempo noté como si mis pulmones se estuvieran encogiendo y el aire que a duras penas conseguía exhalar fuera insuficiente para ellos. Me ahogaba. No podía respirar, yo lo intentaba pero era casi imposible. Abría la boca para coger una gran bocanada de aire…pero todo era en vano.

Poco a poco todo se distorsionaba. Mi vista ya no enfocaba nada y todos los objetos de mi habitación se iban volviendo borrosos, como si los estuviera viendo a través de una cortina de agua. Y así era, las lágrimas estaban comenzando a salir sin ningún tipo de control de mis ojos jades resbalando inevitablemente por todo mi rostro para caer gota a gota sobre las sabanas. No podía evitarlo. En mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de mi hermano.

Se iba… Sasuke se iba por cuatro largos e interminables años. Pero… ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que recorría y atormentaba a mi mente. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué después de lo que paso?

Ya era inevitable. Inevitable salir corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello a buscarle y a rogarle que se quedara, a decirle que no me abandonara, que no me dejara sola. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ya se había ido y mis suplicas y ruegos no iban a servir de nada….Se fue. Él se fue.

Apreté mi almohada fuertemente contra mi cara, el torrente de lágrimas que derramaban mis ojos era ya incontrolable y estaba empapando la tela. Pero me daba igual, ya todo me daba igual. Hice un poco más fuerte la presión de aquel mullido cojín contra mi rostro como si quisiera ahogarme en mi propio llanto. Y en el fondo eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gritaba, nadie me podría escuchar ya que los sonidos de mi boca se quedaban estancados en la almohada, pero estaba gritando…gritaba para intentar expulsar toda esa sensación que aprisionaba mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo que aquella noche Naruto golpeó mi habitación muy preocupado por mi estado. Me gritaba cosas a través de la puerta las cuales yo era incapaz de escuchar y por lo tanto nunca recibió una contestación por mi parte. Pero mi hermano siempre se ha caracterizado por su persistencia y no se exactamente como lo hizo pero consiguió entrar a mi habitación. Yo todavía estaba con la almohada literalmente pegada a mi cara, pero aun así note como él se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. No me dijo nada, ni una sola palabra…solo se limitó a abrazar y a acariciar mi cuerpo, cosa que yo agradecí. Deseche la fría y húmeda almohada para refugiarme en el confort que el cuerpo de mi hermano me proporcionaba.

Poco a poco Naruto consiguió calmar mi llanto y los espasmos que me azotaban y gracias a él esa noche pude caer gratamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

No fue nada fácil, pero con la ayuda de mi hermano y de Ino conseguí salir a delante. Todavía estoy en deuda con ellos, pues yo no era más que una chiquilla inmadura que creyó que el mundo se había acabado tan solo porque el hombre al que idolatraba y amaba con cada uno de sus poros se había apartado de su vida. Pero ellos me hicieron abrir los ojos, me demostraron que había vida más allá de Sasuke, una vida que me estaba esperando.

Pero no sólo fueron ellos dos los que me abrieron los ojos sino que irónicamente fue Sasuke quien lo hizo. Fue él el que me abrió las puertas a un nuevo mundo, el que me demostró lo que una persona es capaz de hacer sentir a otra sin ningún tipo de compromiso. De Sasuke aprendí a escuchar a mi cuerpo. Aprendí a saber que era lo que mi cuerpo quería y de que forma podía aprenderlo para satisfacerle.

Y en parte esa era mi partícula forma de recordarle. Por que no quería olvidarle, no a él. Le recordaba como se que a él le gustaría que lo hiciera y como le prometí la ultima vez que lo vi, en la soledad de mi habitación con la luz como única compañera y la imaginación como arma. Ahí de nuevo estábamos los dos. Esas noches se las dedicaba exclusivamente a él.

Me tumbaba en la cama y automáticamente al cerrar los ojos lo veía. No podría explicar cada una de mis experiencias, pero si la que mayormente se repetía. Él estaba conmigo, en mi habitación de pie observándome mientras yo me tiraba en la cama. Aun con la oscuridad podía distinguir perfectamente cada una de sus facciones, veía como aparecía esa sonrisa tan suya…tan altanera y endemoniadamente sexy mientras mis manos empezaban a acariciar mi vientre. Nuestros ojos se encontraban, porque él solo me miraba a mí, el peso de su mirada recaía exclusivamente en mi cuerpo y eso hacía que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda mientras mi sexo empezaba a humedecerse.

Instintivamente cerraba los ojos, mientras mis manos se iban deslizando por mi torso hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde me paraba para tocarlos y masajearlos intentando imitar la forma en la que él lo hacia. Y entonces le oía, oía de nuevo esa voz ronca que me decía, como en la vez del coche, que era preciosa.

Aquellas palabras eran como una contraseña que hacía que saltara una chispa de mi sexo como si quisiera llamar la atención de mi cuerpo…y lo conseguía. Una de mis manos dejaba de acariciar los pechos y bajaba lentamente hasta internarse dentro de mis braguitas. Al principio hacía un contacto superficial. Me imaginaba como Sasuke seguía parado con su sonrisa sin hacer nada, suponía que por su mente pasarían pensamientos demasiado obscenos. Estaría pensando que yo era una niña muy pervertida ¿Cómo se me podía ocurrir hacer eso delante de él? No tenía ninguna clase de respeto ni de pudor, ahí estaba yo todo cachonda y húmeda bajo el peso de su mirada…me merecía un castigo. Estaba haciendo cosas impropias y sucias.

Todos aquellos pensamientos hacía que me sobrexcitara. Insertaba entonces un dedo dentro de mi sexo y mi cuerpo correspondía aquel gesto con una oleada de placer. Lo movía, lo movía a distintas velocidades haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara por los espasmos. Pero no era suficiente, aquel dedo no se podía asemejar ni en sueños al miembro de Sasuke, a la parte de su cuerpo que introdujo una y otra vez dentro de mí. Así que metía otro dedo, ahora movía dos dedos dentro de mi sexo al compás… y Sasuke seguía mirándome, sin hacer nada. Yo deseaba que me tocara, que fuera él quien me deleitara con sus caricias y que fuera su potente anatomía la que estaba dentro de mí… y se lo rogaba…entre jadeos le rogaba que me tocara, que me hiciera suya otra vez… pero él solo sonreía. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y su sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara, pero no se movía…solo me observaba con ese brillo de perversión marcado en la oscuridad de su mirada.

Ya no podía más, me tocaba con más fuerza intentando simular sus manos y aunque la sensación no fuera ni parecida conseguía mi propósito, conseguía que todo mi cuerpo se tensara mientras la mayor de las descargas de placer me inundaba, para luego relajarme y caer rendida en un placentero sueño con la sonrisa marcada en mi rostro.

La mayoría de mis noches era igual, sólo que por mi mente pasaban un sinfín de ensoñaciones para no caer en la monotonía. Sin embargo, no siempre estaba sola. Poco a poco fue pasando el tiempo y mi cuerpo cada vez me exigía distintas cosas.

Recuerdo que tuve distintas experiencias durante aquellos años. La primera de ellas fue justo antes de acabar el instituto. Sasuke ya hacía un año y medio que se había marchado por lo que yo tenía casi los dieciocho años. Recuerdo haber tenido una discusión con Ino pues decía que aquel chico se parecía demasiado Sasuke y lo único que quería de mí era mi cuerpo.

Sí, puede que Ino tuviera razón… pero lo que ella no podía entender es que yo también, lo único que quería de aquel hombre era su cuerpo para satisfacer al mío… Intenté explicárselo, pero no me entendió, le expliqué que nosotros somos animales y como tales tenemos nuestros instintos básicos y no hay nada de malo en satisfacer tales demandas. Pero ella pariera que no me comprendía…incluso pude ver en su mirada un tono de reproche exclusivamente dirigido hacia a mí, me imaginé que estaría pensando palabras desagradables hacia mi persona, como suelta, ligera de cascos o aun peor puta.

Pero yo no era nada de eso. A penas había estado con dos hombres en toda mi vida y uno de ellos si fue por amor. En cambio, Hyuga Neji (el cual fue el motivo de mi discusión con Ino) no había sido mas que una satisfacción mutua, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio. También es cierto que no podía negar su parecido con Sasuke, Neji también era un hombre extremadamente guapo, reservado, orgulloso y con una perfecta sonrisa de superioridad, pero aun así Sasuke solo estaba en mis sueños. Cuando yo estaba con otros hombres no me permitía pensar en él, me parecía injusto, pues si yo estoy con una persona no me gustaría que no pensara en mi… a fin de cuentas de lo que se trata es de excitar a tu acompañante…y si no eres tú quien conseguía semejante acción entonces no valía la pena seguir adelante.

Y a mi Neji me excitaba… pero aun así no pude hacérselo entender a la terca de mi amiga.

Unos meses después acabamos el instituto. Aun recuerdo la fiesta de graduación donde todos los chicos de nuestro curso estábamos realmente salidos. El alcohol que circulaba por nuestras venas era realmente excesivo y juntado con la cantidad de feromonas que había en el ambiente…pues es de suponer que la combinación fuera letal. Irónicamente mi amiga comprendió en esa fiesta el significado del sexo sin sentimientos, y aunque nunca me lo reconociera se que lo disfruto como la que más. De hecho aquella noche Ino y yo descubrimos distintas formas de atracciones y placeres compartiendo algo más que un cubata… pero aquello fue algo de lo que prometimos no volver ha hablar.

Tras ese verano llegó el cambio de nuestras vidas. Por fin acabamos el instituto y nos internábamos en la universidad. Era un nueva vida por descubrir; nuevos amigos, nuevas clases; nuevas experiencias… Afortunadamente mi inserción en el nuevo colegio no fue nada complicada pues el destino quiso que Ino y yo fuéramos a la misma universidad ya que las dos nos especializamos en medicina… un sueño que compartíamos desde niñas.

Allí fue donde conocí a Sai. Un pelinegro de tez de blanca como la nieve y ojos profundos y negros. Extrañamente lo primero que me gustó de Sai fue su sonrisa, una sonrisa totalmente opuesta a la de Sasuke. La sonrisa de Sai no era altanera ni mostraba dotes de superioridad, incluso se podría decir que era fingida… pero tras un par de meses de amistad pude ver una verdadera sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

De Sai fue de la primera persona que escuché unas palabras totalmente cargadas de amor. Nunca lo olvidaré, fue justo después de pasar la noche juntos, cuando estábamos celebrando nuestro año de relación, porque salí con él… Con Sai no fue solo sexo. Recuerdo que en el momento en el que el éxtasis hizo mella en nuestros cuerpos él me dio un profundo y calido beso en los labios para luego dirigir su boca a mi oído y susurrarme de una forma pausada y sensual- Te quiero.

Yo abrí los ojos perpleja por lo que escuché. Aquellas palabras que únicamente se decían los enamorados en las melosas y románticas películas que me solía tragar casi a diario. Aquellas palabras con tanto significado, las cuales ni si quiera le había dicho a Sasuke- Yo también- Cuando salí de mi trance momentáneo le correspondí a aquel sentimiento. Me acerqué y le besé para luego caer rendida a su costado. No le mentí. Quería a Sai y siempre tendrá un hueco en mi corazón porque él me enseñó otro tipo de amor, uno muy distinto al de Sasuke. Le quería, sí, pero no de la forma en la que quería a Sasuke. Jamás quise ni querré a nadie de aquella forma tan enfermiza porque nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca lo que él.

He sentido atracción física por muchos hombres, he tenido una conexión sentimental con algunos. Pero nunca, jamás nadie me ha hecho hervir la sangre con tal solo oler su perfume, ha hecho que cada parte de mi cuerpo temblara con el solo sonido de su voz… nadie me ha tocado como él lo hizo.

Todavía no puedo evitar mostrar una mueca desagradable al recordar el día que le conté a Ino lo de Sai. Nos habíamos escabullido de una clase de anatomía, no era una clase realmente importante ya que nos habían avisado con antelación que simplemente veríamos unas diapositivas… eso nos solía pasar a menudo ya que nuestro profesor de anatomía, Hatake Kakashi, (con el cual en mas de una ocasión he soñado como serian sus clases personales) era bastante vago y solía molestarse lo menos posible en preparar las clases.

Aquel día me pareció que aquellas palabras le hacían más ilusión a mi amiga que a mí. Aunque era entendible, ya que ella llevaba más tiempo con Shikamaru, su novio y actual marido que a mi entender no es más que un problemático hombre con gran cociente intelectual del que escasas veces hace uso debido a su increíblemente excesiva vagueza.

La cosa es que aquel hombre todavía no había sido capaz de decirla esas palabras a Ino, razón de que muchas veces ella venía a mi casa a empezar a maldecir a los cuatro vientos sobre todas las imperfecciones de su novio. Sin embargo, al día siguiente extrañamente los veía pasear de nuevo juntos como si nada hubiera pasado… Por lo que internamente me formé una teoría y supuse que Shikamaru debería ser una fiera en la cama, porque sino no entendía el motivo de que mi amiga siguiera con él.

-¡Kya! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿En serio te dijo eso?

Yo simplemente me limité a asentir con la cabeza levemente escondida entre mis manos, pues la escandalosa de Ino se puso a gritar en medio de la cafetería llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se habían escabullido al igual que nosotras.

-Que suerte tienes frentona, ojalá el imbecil de Shikamaru se digne a hacerlo de una buena vez porque ya estoy cansada de esperarle… y sino lo hace va a ver quien es realmente Ino Yamanaka.

Yo levanté una ceja interrogada por su especie de amenaza. Ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo, pues se notaba a las cuatro leguas que estaba terriblemente enamorada de aquel hombre y por mucho que tuvieran frecuentes discusiones siempre acababan arreglándolas (de ahí fue donde confirmé mi teoría)

-Sabes. Sai es un buen chico, te conviene. Ya estoy viendo futuros planes de boda…

-¿Boda? Sabes que yo no pienso atarme de esa manera a nadie.

-Sasuke-kun…- Ino susurro de manera cómica y divertida aquel nombre que hizo poner todos mis pelos de punta.

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

-A que estoy segura de que si él te propusiera matrimonio te tragarías todas tus palabras y no te lo pensarías ni dos segundos.

Yo hice una mueca de desagrado ante sus palabras. Aunque fui incapaz de contestarla nada ya que mi amiga había acertado de lleno.

Ino suspiró- No me confundo en nada ¿verdad? Ese chico si que no es bueno para ti, Sakura. No se como no te has olvidado completamente de él…estoy segura que no te depararía nada bueno a su lado.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, cerda. Yo ahora mismo no pienso en él, estoy bien con Sai. Sin embargo, Sasuke es buena persona. Puede que sea un poco frío, pero tú no le conoces tan bien como yo o como Naruto por lo tanto no tienes derecho a juzgarle tan precipitadamente- Mis palabras hacia mi amiga fueron un poco duras, pero no la iba a permitir que hablara así de Sasuke y mucho menos sin conocerlo.

-No te pongas así conmigo. Yo solo digo lo que veo. Y sinceramente a mi entender solo es un prepotente arrogante que jugó con tus sentimientos.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando Ino. Será mejor que dejemos aquí el tema- Mis palabras fueron frías y tajantes pues no me estaba gustando nada aquella conversación, por lo que decidí cortarla antes de que fuera a mayores.

Los dias posteriores a esa conversación mi comportamiento con Ino fue un tanto distante, sin embargo, pasado el tiempo conseguí olvidar el tema y volvimos a frecuentarnos mucho mas a menudo.

Unos meses después mi relación con Sai terminó en el instante en el que le pillé en la cama con una compañera de clase. Aquella traición por su parte me dolió menos de lo que esperaba. Por su puesto que me hizo daño, pero fue más bien un dolor a mi orgullo que a mi corazón. Aquellas dos personas se habían burlado de mi y mi habían tomado por tonta por lo que le solté todos los insultos que en aquellos momentos se pasaron por mi cabeza y como cruel venganza lancé un pequeño rumor a las féminas de la universidad sobre el tamaño del aparato reproductor de Sai.

Años después me enteré de la salida del armario de Sai y todavía me estoy preguntando si yo tuve algo que ver en aquella decisión.

Pero el que realmente fue el mes más significativo, surrealista y emocionante de mis años de carrera fue el mes en el que cumplía mis veinte años.

La primera semana de aquel mes, al llegar a casa tras la universidad me encontré en el salón con una extraña mujer. Tenía el pelo largo y azulado y la piel pálida. Al parecer la chica era bastante tímida pues casi siempre tenía un tono carmín marcado en sus mejillas, que a mi punto de vista le quedaba realmente bien pues aquella chica era hermosa.

-Hola

-Ho...hola

-¡Sakura-chan ya viniste!- mi hermano apareció de su característica forma en mitad del salón y me recibió con un abrazo- Te quiero presentar a alguien. Mira, esta es mi novia Hinata-chan. Hinata, esta es mi querida hermana Sakura-chan.

Las dos nos dimos la mano y tras eso los tres nos sentamos ha hablar en el sofá. Yo no hice mucho caso a la conversación pues en todo momento estuve observando a mi hermano y a su novia. Todavía estaba asimilando la información y es que me parecía increíble que Naruto hubiera encontrado a alguien capaz de soportarlo, para mi ese era su mayor problema, ya que físicamente era muy atractivo y no tenia problemas para encontrar a chicas.

Como cinco días después de la presentación oficial de la novia de Naruto pasó algo muy extraño en clase de anatomía. Yo estaba totalmente embelesada mirando a mi profesor mientras mordía sensualmente un lápiz. Escuchaba su voz de fondo explicando algo sin importancia mientras por mi mente pasaban un montón de perversiones y obscenidades hasta que el final de la clase me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

Ya estaba a punto de abandonar aquel lugar cuando de pronto oí su voz- Sakura, puedes quedarte un momento por favor.

Me di la vuelta y esperamos a que todos abandonaran la clase. Kakashi empezó a recriminar mi falta de atención en sus clases y me acosó con incesantes preguntas sobre el motivo de mis distracciones, las cuales me sentía incapaz de contestar ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que soñaba con recorrer toda su anatomía, que su potente cuerpo hacia excitar cada parte del mío, que su ronca voz me producía escalofríos…? No, no podía decirle todo aquello.

Sin embargo, ante mi silencio, el que en aquellos momentos fuera mi sensei acercó lenta pero sensualmente su boca a mi oído y demandó una contestación por mi parte. Ante tal acto yo empecé a temblar como un cachorrillo…aquello debía ser un sueño, un grato y perverso sueño. Él empujó de mis caderas para acercarme más a su cuerpo y hacer que nuestros sexos chocaran produciendo una agradable corriente de placer.

No se como ni porque pasó todo aquello. Pero aquella experiencia fue una de las mejores de mi vida. Aquel hombre me atraía muchísimo, su madurez, su cuerpo… su sensual desgana a la hora de explicar la materia…todo. Y cuando él tomo el control de la situación y de mi cuerpo y nos fundimos en la mesa de su escritorio, en la misma clase donde podría haber aparecido cualquiera en aquellos momentos…. Eso fue todo un subidón de adrenalina que hizo que tuviera uno de mis mejores orgasmos.

La siguiente clase con Kakashi nos tratamos como si nada hubiera pasado y eso me gustaba. Era un juego en el que me encantaba participar, la prohibición de que un maestro esté con su alumna lo hacia todavía mas excitante, pues después de las clases siempre tenía tiempo para enseñarme un poco mas de anatomía, lo cual yo agradecía.

-Mientes

-No

-¿Hatake Kakashi?

-Si

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Dios! Si es el sueño de todas… ¿Cómo ha sido? Tiene que ser una bomba sexual ¿verdad?

-Pues…veras…- Ino y yo estábamos paseando por entre los pasillos de la facultad, ese día ya no lo pude aguantar más y le conté a Ino mis aventurillas con el profesor. Me encantó su reacción pues en vez de tratarme como una desvergonzada me alabó por haber conseguido a semejante hombre. Sin embargo, en aquel momento sucedió algo realmente extraño.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta de mi amiga se me ocurrió desviar la vista a un lado. Al hacerlo me topé con un cartel que hizo que detuviera mi caminata, que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y la incertidumbre y que mi corazón se parara durante unos instantes para luego cerrarse en un puño.

Aquel trozo de papel que devolvió la sonrisa a mi cara hablaba sobre una conferencia que habría dentro de una semana en la universidad en la que participarían varios médicos especialistas de otras universidades. Y entre los nombres mencionados que acudirían a aquella cita estaba el de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Bien, pues hasta aquí por hoy._

_¿Qué les pareció? Prácticamente todas las escenas de este capitulo son invención mía, puesto que de momento no he encontrado nada que me prohíba seguir con el fic pues continuaré como siempre, pero aun así prefiero intercalar cosas de mi imaginación. _

_Espero que os esté gustando y sobre todo a aquellos que __hayáis leído el libro ojalá que os parezca bien la forma en la que lo estoy adaptando y sobre todo este capi que no se parece en mucho al libro, pero aun así es de entender que no haga un plagio absoluto del libro._

_De nuevo gracias por todos los comentarios. Y si sabéis algo nuevo…ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer._

_Espero sus opiniones, porque como ya he dicho gracias a ellas de momento este fic continua latente._

_Cuídense__!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!_

_Creo que ya puedo decir (sin temor a equivocarme) que este fic no rompe ninguna regla, por lo que continuaré escribiéndolo sin miedos..._

_De verdad que muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo leéis y me dejáis el comentario, gracias por la aceptación y la acogida tan buena que le habéis dado y sobre todo por ayudarme con vuestros consejillos:_

_Arigato a:**melbelu; mirermione; lupita-chan; annehtt; beree; setsuna17; tsunade25; ObsessiveTemporary; sasusaku-G; Natasha-Ren; nena-uchiha22; sasuke9529; dyelbi; geMaaa91; ale; Nancy; Kris Hart; nOhemii; -o0Hana-Chan0o-; astry; kaoruchan; hatake-kate; kris uesugi**_

_Contestando algunas de vuestras preguntas:_

_-Puede que Sakura no llegué a tener los 30 y pico años como pone en el libro… creo que puedo hacer lo mismo pero siendo mas joven como me habéis dicho, así será mas fácil de imaginar._

_-A algunos no les gustó el echo de que Sakura estuviera con otros hombres, pero lamentablemente eso puede pasar (lo avisare antes de cada capitulo). Además, siendo realistas… ¿creéis que se iba a quedar a dos velas por CUATRO años?_

_**Advertencias:** -Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado T_

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

4. UNA SEMANA

-¡Bakaaaaa!

Abrí la puerta de mi casa agitada y desesperada. Nada más a ver leído aquel cartel pasé de mostrar la mayor de las sonrisas a retorcer mi cara en una mueca desagradable marcada por el odio y la frustración. Y los motivos eran claros y sencillos: Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha… el hombre dueño de mi corazón y de mis sueños, la única persona capaz de excitarme con tan solo su recuerdo, el único hombre capaz de arrebatarme mas de un suspiro de placer con el solo echo de oler su perfume o escuchar la gravedad de su voz… Si, aquella persona que se hizo dueña de mi virginidad y por la cual aun profeso el mas enfermizo de los amores… ¡Regresaba!

Tras cuatro largos e interminables años en el más absoluto de los anonimatos, sin apenas recibir noticias suyas… por fin iba a regresar. Y si de algo estaba segura es de que el idiota de mi hermano ya conocía semejante regreso y no había sido capaz de decirme nada.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así…

Con grandes zancadas que marcaban la ira de mi cuerpo me interné furiosa en el salón, pero al no ver rastro ninguno de cabelleras rubias retrocedí en seguida mis pasos y me dirigí a su cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero desde luego aquello no iba a ser un impedimento para que le dijera cuatro cosas bien dichas al que por el momento era mi hermano.

Giré levemente el picaporte sin hacer mucho ruido y automáticamente una sádica sonrisa de victoria se mostró en mi rostro…la puerta estaba abierta, eso iba a ser mas fácil de lo que pensé.

-Narutoooo- dije con un chillido tétrico

-¡Argh!

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Argh! ¡Perdón!- Cerré rápidamente la puerta todavía con los ojos como platos y un tenue rubor marcando mis mejillas por la situación con la que acababa de encontrarme. Eso era algo que desde luego no se veía todos los días, pero ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inútil mi hermano de no cerrar la puerta mientras estaba con su novia?

La posición en la que me los encontré fue realmente incomoda. Todavía recuerdo la cara que puso la tímida Hinata en cuanto me vio aparecer por la puerta, creo que nunca había visto a nadie con la cara tan colorada…

Mientras mi respiración se normalizaba un poco noté como la puerta a mis espaldas se habría y aparecía mi hermano vestido exclusivamente con un pantalón y con el pelo increíblemente alborotado. Naruto me miró e instintivamente mostré una sonrisa de picardía en mi cara que hizo que mi hermano se ruborizara.

-Yo…etto…Sakura-chan- Naruto estaba nervioso, pude notarlo por el típico gesto que hacía siempre que la situación le incomodaba, se pasaba una mano agitadamente por detrás de la nuca mientras despeinaba aun mas sus cabellos-Gomen, debí avisarte de que Hinata iba a venir..

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo debí a ver llamado antes de entrar, demo…es que estaba furiosa y no lo pensé bien…

-¿Furiosa? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Pues yo…- Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos era la postura que recientemente estaban practicando Naruto y Hinata, por lo que apenas me queda espacio para recordar a lo que había venido. Pero pronto salí de mis cavilaciones y de nuevo llegó la cordura a mi mente recordandome el motivo de mi ira, que casualmente estaba delante de mí. Me abalancé entonces contra mi hermano ante su atónita mirada de no comprender muy bien mis cambios de actitud- ¡Se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste!

-¿Decirte? ¿Qué tenía que decirte?

-¡Que Sasuke volvía baka! Estoy segura de que tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa dejándome a mí con una mueca de interrogación- ¡El teme! ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para reaccionar- ¿en... en serio que no lo sabías?

-No tenía ni idea, lo juro Sakura-chan

Yo suspiré, en esos momentos me di cuenta de que había reaccionado antes de tiempo y me había precipitado- Leí en un cartel de la facultad que iba a haber una conferencia y entre los nombres mencionados estaba el de Sasuke.

-¿En serio? Me parece raro que no me dijera nada la ultima vez que hablé con él...Dime, ¿Cuándo es la conferencia?

-En una semana

-De acuerdo. Le prepararemos una fiesta de bienvenida… ¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan?

-Bien.

-Vale, luego hablaremos de esto…ahora, si no te importa…yo…hinata-chan…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Me voy

-Gracias Sakura-chan…oye, un momento ¿Cómo que lo entiendes? ¡Tú todavía eres muy niña para entender estas cosas! Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, ¿me oyes?... ¡Sakura no pases de mi!

Me fui rápidamente de casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro para evitar seguir escuchando a mi hermano… ¿Qué no hiciera eso? ¡Ja! Si él supiera…

Podría haber ido a casa de Ino mientras mi hermano estaba ocupado con su novia, pero no me apetecía hablar en esos momentos. Elegí internarme en una cafetería cerca de mi casa para poder procesar toda la nueva información que había recibido ese día. Me sirvieron el café y me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana para observar el mundo de fuera mientras me perdía en mi mundo interior.

-Una semana…-susurré

Estaba segura de que aquella semana se me iba ha hacer eterna. Deseaba verlo, quería verlo ya y volver a sentir el peso de su mirada en mí de forma descarada. Anhelaba todo de él pero sobre todo ardía en deseos de volver a probar sus labios… unos labios a los que ya había asumido que me provocaban adicción.

Pensé entonces en la fiesta que Naruto dijo que le haríamos… No es que aquello no me hiciera ilusión, por su puesto que sí. Pero era egoísta y yo lo quería solo para mí. Quería que cuando volviera a verle me dedicara a mí todas las miradas, que centrara toda su atención en los desarrollos que mi cuerpo había realizado en estos cuatro años, que solo me hablara a mí… Si, quería tener su atención única y exclusivamente centrada en mí. Puede que fuera egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Aun la distancia y el paso del tiempo no habían cambiado nada, aquel hombre seguía provocándome las mismas sensaciones… todavía lo amaba.

Reaccioné antes mis pensamientos y me puse a pensar en la conferencia… Antes de la fiesta Sasuke estaría en mi facultad, por lo que aunque fuera solo unos momentos podía aprovechar para estar los dos a solas. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos y me puse a pensar en alguna forma de hacerle una bienvenida exclusivamente personal. Se me pasaron varias ideas por la mente hasta que por fin elegí la mas adecuada… Solo esperaba que sus gustos no hubieran cambiado mucho.

La sonrisa que hasta en ese momento había estado plasmada en mi rostro desapareció con sola la idea de que Sasuke hubiera cambiado. ¿Y si ya no quería nada conmigo? Esa pregunta empezó a torturar a mi mente. A fin de cuentas, y pensándolo bien Sasuke nunca me había dicho que sintiera nada por mi, nunca salimos ni tuvimos una cita decente, ni si quiera lo hicimos mas de dos veces… El único momento de exclusividad entre ambos fue aquella noche en la que me entregué a él por completo, pero nada más.

Sabía que Sasuke era un hombre atractivo y seductor que había estado con varias mujeres y sabía perfectamente que cuanto mas jóvenes y puras más le atraían… Que hubiera estado con más mujeres era algo que no importaba, a fin de cuentas habían pasado cuatro largos años y yo también tuve mis noches de placer. Pero me preocupaba el hecho de que ya no me viera con esos ojos seductores.

Yo ya había crecido, los años no perdonan y menos cuando estás en la adolescencia donde en cuatro años puedes dar un cambio drástico... ¿Que pasaba si ya era demasiado mayor para él? ¿Y si ya no le atraía? No, la sola idea de pensarlo hacía que mi corazón se cerrara en un puño y sintiera como si me faltara el aire. Tenía que ser positiva… seguro que me recordaba, seguro que no le importaba que mi cuerpo se hubiera desarrollado e incluso que hubiera estado con más hombres pues así tendría más experiencia para compartirla con él.

Una vez mas tranquilizada, alejé los nefastos pensamientos de mi mente. Seguiría a cabo con mi plan y seguro que Sasuke no se podría permitir el rechazarme. Y además me decidí en hacer algo diferente, quería que nuestra próxima vez fuera diferente a la primera, esta vez quería estar más segura de mi misma y que Sasuke lo viera, que se enterara que yo podría darle lo que ninguna mujer. Que viera en la mujer en la que me había convertido… aunque por dentro todavía fuera una niña, como a él le gustaba… Era y siempre sería una niña, su niña. Y eso tenía que dejárselo bien claro.

Seguí divagando por entre las profundidades de mi mente durante una hora más, hasta que por fin me decidí en volver a casa y corroborar que la novia de mi hermano ya no estaba con él. Naruto y yo estuvimos hablando y organizando todo respecto a la fiesta de bienvenida que le haríamos a Sasuke y tras unas cuantas discusiones quedamos en hacerla en nuestra casa ya que gozábamos de un amplio espacio y así seria más fácil reunir a la gente.

Y así pasó toda una semana de mañanas aburridas en la facultad, tardes estresantes preparando la fiesta y noches en vela contando los días que faltaban para verle de nuevo y así poder tener a punto mi plan.

Pero por fin llegó…

Afortunadamente ese día Naruto había salido con Hinata a comprar los últimos detalles de la fiesta por lo que yo estaba sola en casa. Rebusqué por entre las profanidades de mi armario y tras desordenar todo encontré en una caja al final de toda la ropa lo que estaba buscando: mi antiguo uniforme del instituto. Extrañamente la falda me entró sin problemas, aunque ahora quedaba un poco mas baja que cuatro años atrás, pero eso era normal debido a mi cambio físico. Por lo tanto, tampoco era de extrañar que la camisa me estuviera más ceñida y resaltara ampliamente mis pechos.

Me maquillé un poco en el baño aunque no excesivamente pues sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba el maquillaje. Y una vez que creí haber finalizado me posé frente al espejo de mi cuarto el cual me devolvió mi imagen… una imagen excesivamente atractiva para mi gusto… pareciera que iba disfrazada de un putón colegial. Al verme puse un mueca desagradable y pensé en cambiarme de ropa, pero pronto deseché tal idea pues eso era un parte fundamental en mi plan…quería que Sasuke me viera como la última vez.

Cogí entonces un abrigo largo del perchero que me cubría hasta las rodillas y así escondía mi indumentaria y salí directa a la universidad. Llegué media hora antes de que empezara la conferencia por lo que para hacer tiempo decidí ir a la cafetería de la universidad a tomarme una tila ya que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Sakura

Me asusté al oír como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre justamente en mi oído y al darme la vuelta para verificar quien era la persona que demandaba mi atención mis ojos se abrieron por la inesperada sorpresa.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno ahora no tengo clases por lo que decidí tomarme algo- Vi como los ojos de mi sensei me daban un repaso de arriba a bajo y luego su rostro denotaba interrogación. Me imaginé que se preguntaría el motivo de ir tan tapada, pues en la cafetería no hacia frío, pero gracias a dios mi sensei no quiso hacer preguntas, por lo que se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos conversando un rato.

Cuando ya era la hora me dirigí a la sala de conferencias…el corazón me latí a mil por hora y mi respiración iba siendo cada vez mas irregular a medida que pasaban los minutos. Decidí colocarme en los primeros asientos de la fila para poder tener la mejor de las vistas para cuando Sasuke entrara. Poco a poco el aulario se fue llenando y con ellos empezó a haber un gran alboroto producto de la intercalación de miles de conversaciones a la vez.

Pero las habladurías pronto cesaron al entrar los conferentes en la sala. A la cabeza iban dos hombres viejos y feos, de aspecto deteriorado y enfundados en carísimos trajes de corbata y tras estos iba él.

-Sasuke…- un casi inaudible susurro salió de mis labios cuando lo vi. No lo podía creer, mi mente no podía asimilar que después de tanto tiempo lo estuviera viendo, que él estuviera en la misma habitación que yo. Mis ojos siguieron en todo momento la trayectoria que Sasuke hizo, desde que entró en la sala hasta que se sentó en su asiento en frente de todos nosotros.

Uno de los viejos empezó ha hablar y a decir un discurso, al cual no presté ni la mas mínima atención. Mis ojos seguían posados en él, pensaba que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Observé como Sasuke permanecía callado alado de aquellos hombres mientras su mirada variaba por todo el aulario… pero todavía no me había visto.

Salí de mi trance momentáneo y decidí poner en práctica mi plan. Me quité rápidamente mi abrigo y lo puse a mis espaldas para que así pudiera observar mi vestimenta. Y fue entonces cuando notó mi presencia y su mirada se posó en mí. ¡Dios! Fue increíble que con el solo echo tener el peso de esos profundos ojos negros mi cuerpo empezara a calentarse.

Pero decidí ser fuerte. Aguanté con mis tímidos ojos jades su mirada y mientras tanto desabroché lentamente el primer botón de mi camisa, dando así paso al nacimiento de mis pechos. Comencé entonces a delinear toda la parte descubierta con mi dedo de forma lenta pero sensual… ese fue el momento en el que acrecenté mas mi mirada en él para fijarme en su reacción.

Y entonces la vi, aquella sonrisa de altanería que hacía que mi corazón se parara, aquel gesto que siempre me imaginaba en mis mas placenteros sueños… Esa sonrisa que sólo él podía hacer y que tenía un gran impacto en todas las partes de mi cuerpo… Sí, en aquellos momentos cada parte de mi ser demandaba por tenerle… gritaba en silencio ser de nuevo poseída por Sasuke.

No pude evitar comenzar a morderme mi labio inferior sin cesar en ningún momento mis caricias, y esto hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Sasuke no quitó en ningún momento su mirada de mí y eso me gustó. Seguía siendo muy descarado, sin pudor ninguno en mirar de forma lasciva mi cuerpo… pero yo no me quedé atrás, no aparté en ningún momento mis ojos de él… porque no podía aunque quisiera.

Le analicé al detalle. Quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, saber cada uno de los cambios que su cuerpo había echo. Pude observar como ahora tenía un toque de madurez que lo hacia extremadamente atractivo, su cuerpo seguía siendo fuerte y varonil, pero creía ver que sus espaldas ahora eran un poco mas anchas haciendo así que su figura y potente anatomía estremecieran cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Y así estuvimos toda la conferencia. Los dos hicimos caso omiso a aquella charla trivial. Nuestras miradas estuvieron en constante alerta a los movimientos del otro mientras que un torrente de sensaciones bañaban nuestro cuerpo.

Negro contra jade…miradas de lujuria y deseo.

Cuando aquella charla terminó, me coloqué rápidamente el abrigo para que nadie mas se fijara en mi indumentaria y salí del auditorio entre la multitud.

-Sakura

Alguien tocó mi hombro con su mano haciendo así que mis piernas se detuviesen, porque como ya había dicho ese hombre tenía una repercusión demasiado grande en mi cuerpo, pudiendo hacer con él lo que se le antojara. Sabía perfectamente que era él y no pude evitar mostrar una gran y reluciente sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me giré lentamente mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de mi cara para intentar darme un toque de mayor seguridad- Sasuke…

* * *

_Aquí los dejaremos hoy. Se que no está bien, pero teng__o que intentar crear un poco de emoción. _

_Quiero decir que en este capitulo (extrañamente) no ha habido lemmon ha petición de alguno de vosotros. Por lo tanto hoy he decidido centrarme un poco más en la historia, aunque por supuesto sin olvidar los sentimientos de Sakura en ningún momento, pero ya si que sí… Del próximo capitulo no nos salva nadie de leer un lemmon (que creo poco a poco los voy mejorando). U.U_

_Espero que os haya gustado, tengo que dar las gracias en especial a todos aquellos que habéis leído el libro, pues al decir que os gusta la adaptación me estáis dando muchos ánimos para continuar._

_Espero sus comentarios para lo bueno y para lo malo…u-u_

_Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Saludos!_

_Esta vez no tardé tanto ¿verdad? Bueno infinidades de agradecimientos a todos aquellos que habéis aceptado de tan buen modo este fic. Sin los cuales nunca lo habría continuado_

_Gracias por el apoyo y sus opiniones a: __**Kris Hart**__**; **__**ObsessiveTemporary**__**; **__**roSlythetin**__**; **__**tsunade25**__**; edison; **__**Hatoko Nara**__**; **__**Iside**__**; **__**The-Vampire-MCR**__**; **__**kharenia**__**; astry; **__**geMaaa91**__**; **__**nena-uchiha22**__**; kaoruchan; ale; sasusaku4ever; **__**Hikky**__**; **__**sasuke9529**_

_Contestando algunas de vuestras preguntas:_

_-Por ahora las cosas entre ambos van bien. Aun les quedan por pasar buenos y pervertidos momentos (u-u) pero como buena historia la pareja pasará por duros momentos… pero poco a poco aun estamos en el principio._

_-Al estar narrado por Sakura, no sabemos los sentimientos de Sasuke. Por lo que por mucho que parezca que la pelirosa se está sirviendo en bandeja de plata al pelinegro, puede que Sasuke también haya sufrido su ausencia. Y si lo pensamos bien, hasta ahora siempre ha sido él quien daba el primer paso ¿no? Pero sigo diciéndolo, al ser Sakura la narradora queda esa aura de misterio en Sasuke….u-u _

_-La historia real (la del libro) trata prácticamente de lo mismo que el fic. En el resumen te pone literalmente que es una __crónica de degradación por amor, en la que Lulú la protagonista, se interna en un mundo del cual la resultará difícil salir. La verdad que es un poco fuerte, pero mi fic tendrá cosas distintas y por su puesto es mucho más suave._

_**Advertencias:**__ -Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado T_

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

5. INTENSO REENCUENTRO

Sus ojos negros posados única y exclusivamente en mi, su mano todavía estaba situada en mi hombro y la sonrisa de su cara no había desaparecido. La multitud pasaba y corría muy cerca de nosotros, incluso en algún que otro momento nos empujaba y balaceaba, pero nos daba igual. Aquel momento era solo nuestro, solo existíamos los dos… mirándonos fijamente, recuperando cuatro años perdidos.

Entonces Sasuke me agarró de la muñeca y tiró levemente de mí para apartarme del gentío. Aquel gesto hizo que mi mente recordara nuestro primer día. Aquel ahora lejano día en el que supuestamente Sasuke y yo nos dirigíamos a un concierto, pero en el momento de esperar la cola para entrar al recinto, él me apartó de la multitud, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar lo que sucedió después de aquel acto… y esperaba ansiosa que en esos momentos sucediera lo mismo.

Y no iba muy mal desencaminada. Sasuke me llevó a aquella casa, la cual todavía estaba inocupada, en la que yo me entregué a él por completo. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y nos internamos tranquilamente en el interior de aquella morada. Pero una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada la pasión y la lujuria se acrecentaron de forma peligrosa en nuestro cuerpo y los dos nos lanzamos de manera casi desesperada en busca de los labios del otro.

Del impulso y los bruscos movimientos, mi espalda acabó chocando de forma estrepitosa contra la pared, pero en aquel momento no sentí dolor alguno… en mi cuerpo no había cabida para esas sensaciones, solo sentía placer. Placer al notar la desesperación con la que Sasuke me besaba y con la misma que sus manos se movían incesantemente por mi cuerpo. Era como si en un segundo quiera reconocer todos los cambios que mi cuerpo había sufrido en cuatro años… por su puesto que aquella era una acción mas que imposible, pero Sasuke seguía intentándolo… sus caricias no cesaban, sentía sus manos en todas partes… en mi tripa, analizando el tamaño de mis pechos, en mi pelo y luego en mis muslos, los cuales masajeó y apretó con fuerza.

Mientras tanto yo tampoco perdía el tiempo. Recorría con mi lengua toda su cavidad, disfrutaba de aquel beso como si fuera el último que le daría. Un torbellino de sensaciones se estaba formando en mi cuerpo, pero intenté controlarme y seguir disfrutando de él. Todavía no me lo podía creer, mi cuerpo no podía analizar tan rápidamente todo lo que sucedía. Y es que tras cuatro años, tenerle de nuevo poseyendo mi alma era una sensación de lo más placentera.

Cuando nuestros pulmones pedían a gritos aire, nos separamos levemente. Mis mejillas ahora estaban teñidas de un famoso color carmín, fruto del acaloramiento de la situación. Sasuke posó de nuevo el peso de su mirada en mi cara y me deleitó con una de sus excitantes sonrisas.

-Naruto te está esperando. También querría verte- No se porque en aquellos momentos le dije eso. ¿Qué importaba ahora mi hermano? Pero luego pensé en todo el empeño que había puesto en la fiesta de bienvenida y me pareció mal que Sasuke no fuera solo por mi culpa.

Sasuke acrecentó todavía mas su sonrisa ante mis palabras, acto que no entendí- No has cambiado nada Sakura.

Aquella frase me desconcertó por completo ¿Qué no había cambiado? ¿Por qué decía eso? Entonces decidí demostrarle que yo ya no era una niña infantil y caprichosa. Y tal y como me prometí le demostraría que esta vez iba a ser diferente, que yo podría dominar la situación.

Le aparté sensualmente con mi mano, agrandando así la distancia entre nosotros y le llevé sensualmente hasta un sofá en donde le tiré de manera brusca. Luego de esto me acerqué para probar de nuevo sus labios y es que no podía pasar mas de tres segundos sin que necesitara saborear aquel néctar. Y tras volvernos a fundir en un lujurioso beso me aparté de él y me puse de pie en frente suyo.

-Quiero que veas algo

Antes mis sensuales palabras, Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo y expectante ante mis movimientos. Al ver su gesto, yo sonreí… me parecía divertido causarle esas emociones y me gustaba esa sensación de control.

Por que en aquellos momentos _yo_ era la dueña de la situación.

Me acerqué a una mini cadena que había en una estantería y puse un poco de música relajante y placentera. Me volví a situar en frente de él y comencé a balacear levemente mis caderas al compás de aquella melodía. Ese baile era para él, Sasuke no apartaba en ningún momento la mirada de mi y en cuanto vio como mis manos se dirigían a mi blusa para comenzar lenta y sensualmente a desabrochar los botes, su sonrisa se acrecentó y con ello también subió el calor de mi cuerpo.

Antes de desabrocharme por completo la camisa, posé mas intensamente mi mirada en él y con un tono dulce e infantil le hablé- ¿has pensado en mí durante este tiempo?

La sonrisa que hasta ahora había adornado su cara se giró levemente hacia un lado- Más de lo que te imaginas

Su respuesta hizo que sonriera de una forma altanera y tras ello me deshiciera de mi camisa por completo, tirándola contra el suelo. Mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la música. Acaricié entonces mi tripa y suavemente me dirigí a mis pechos, los cuales masajeé levemente.

Sasuke no apartaba su mirada. Analizaba al detalle todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Como siempre una mirada sin ningún tipo de pudor, una mirada que me volvía loca.

Seguí delineando con dulzura mi cuerpo hasta llegar al principio de la falda, la cual desabroché lentamente- Yo pensaba en ti cada noche- y dicho esto bajé mi falda suavemente hasta que por inercia calló a mis pies, los cuales elevé levemente para que aquella prenda pudiera salir sin dificultad.

Mis manos seguían divagando solas por entre mi cuerpo, como si yo misma quisiera conocerme mejor. Una de mis manos delineó con un dedo el contorno de mi ombligo y bajó levemente para jugar en la comisura de mis braguitas- y soñaba contigo

Por lo que pude apreciar, mi sensualidad no estaba pasando desaperciba para Sasuke, quien deslizó su mano hasta los botones de su pantalón y los abrió para poder internarla y comenzar a darse placer. Un placer que _yo_ le producía. - ¿Y que soñabas?

Esto hizo que todavía me excitara más. Por que en aquellos momentos me di cuenta realmente de aquella situación, veía como mis más húmedos y mejores sueños se estaban convirtiendo en realidad. Y lo mejor de todo es que Sasuke quería que se los contara.

-Te veía a ti- introduje yo también mi mano por entre mis bragas y comencé a acariciar mi sexo levemente por encima- tú estabas como ahora, sentado en un sillón, mirándome

Veía la mano de Sasuke moverse a ritmos constantes mientras su mirada seguía sin perderse detalle- ¿y tú que estabas haciendo?

Un leve color carmín tiñó mis mejillas. Realmente me daba vergüenza contarle todo aquello, decirle que me masturbaba, que disfrutaba en mis sueños mientras él me observaba. La verdad que era un poco irónico que me costara contárselo y mientras tanto lo estaba haciendo… pero aun así dudaba.

Ante mi silencio Sasuke me habló de nuevo-Dímelo- esta orden que casualmente se entremezcló con un gemido de placer hizo que todo mi cuerpo se calentara.

Introduje entonces un dedo dentro de mi cavidad para darme mas placer y conseguí así que se olvidaran todas mis vergüenzas-Yo… yo me estaba tocando- mi respiración comenzaba a ir a intervalos- como ahora

En ese momento Sasuke sacó la mano de su pantalón- Ven aquí

Y sus palabras fueron órdenes para mí. Sabía que mi momento de dominación había terminado, sabía que a partir de ahora sería como un sumiso corderillo que estaría completamente a su merced. Pero me daba igual, ya le había demostrado lo que quería y ahora deseaba tenerlo, deseaba que fuera mío de nuevo. Me acerque a él y me senté encima mientras agachaba la cara por la cercanía

Sasuke puso su mano en mi mentón obligándome así a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos y tras esto se lanzó salvajemente en busca de mis labios, de nuevo nos sumergimos en un intenso beso.

Esta vez, sin ningun tipo de pudor, dirigí mi mano a su potente anatomía y comenceé a acariciarlo con movimientos suaves y constantes. Un leve gemido que me excitó de sobremanera salió entonces de sus labios- Me estas volviendo loco

Sasuke cesó en ese momento mis caricias y volvió a besarme. Mientras tanto su mano fue directamente a mi cavidad en donde internó uno de sus dedos, haciendo que me apartara momentáneamente de sus labios para poder soltar un gemido.

-No...No aguanto mas- Y era cierto, si no dejaba en esos momentos sus caricias me iba a correr y no quería hacerlo. No tan pronto, todavía no le había sentido dentro de mi

-Pídemelo

Su dedo hizo todavía más presión dentro de mí mientras me ordenaba que se lo dijera. Aquello realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

-Haz….hazme tuya, ahora.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en su rostro nada más que acabé de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sasuke sacó entonces su dedo y dirigió sus dos manos a mis bragas para cogerlas y arrancármelas de manera brusca a la vez que excitante. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que descubrí la obsesión que tenia Sasuke por destrozar mi ropa.

Una vez que las bragas ya no eran un impedimento, Sasuke agarró su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de mí. Al sentir un primer contacto los dos soltamos a la vez un gemido de placer, pero creo que el mío fue el más intenso. Realmente aquella fue la mejor sensación del mundo, hasta esos momentos no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que lo había echado de menos.

Tenerle dentro de mí era increíble, las sensaciones que aquel hombre producía en mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles, mi mente se fue volviendo borrosa por momentos pues el placer me cegaba. Yo estaba encima de él, pegando leves saltos sobre su cintura mientras notaba como su miembro entraba y salía de mi cavidad.

Sasuke me agarró de las caderas para dar así mas impulso a sus embestidas que cada vez se volvían más salvajes, haciendo así que mis gemidos que ya eran casi gritos se incrementaran con cada golpe que él me daba.

El orgasmo estaba ya cerca. La parte en la que toda esa corriente de sensaciones se vuelve solo una, pero tan intensa como para elevarte hasta el mismísimo cielo.

Y en un par de embestidas más llegó el clímax, pero esta vez llegó con más intensidad ya que segundos antes de notar los fluidos de Sasuke dentro de mí, pude oír como él pronunciaba _mi_ nombre en un ronco y débil gemido.

Eso hizo que perdiera definitivamente mis fuerzas.

Por que era _mi_ nombre el que salía de su boca, era _mi_ cuerpo el que le excitaba y era _yo_ la persona que le producía aquel grato placer.

Al sentir el clímax caí estrepitosamente contra su cuerpo, ambos apoyamos nuestro mentón en el hombro del otro para regular nuestras respiraciones. Podía sentir como Sasuke expulsaba el aire ya que éste chocaba contra mi oído. Y supongo que él sentiría lo mismo.

Pero minutos después la cordura llegó a mi mente y recordé entonces la fiesta de Naruto. Me levanté de mi posición y busqué todas mis cosas, por su puesto a excepción de mis bragas, para vestirme y marcharnos de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta de mi casa un gran grito de sorpresa se colocó estrepitosamente en nuestros oídos. Naruto había invitado a más gente de la acordada. Mi hermano estaba con su novia al frente de aquella marabunta de personas y saludó a Sasuke con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con un fuerte abrazo. Tan fuerte que llegué a temer por la vida de Sasuke.

Luego de esto, Naruto presentó a su novia y cuando ambos estaban hablando, mi hermano decidió recriminar mi tardanza.

-Sakura-chan, llevábamos mas de media hora esperando ¿se puede saber donde estaban?

-Eh…yo…etto…gomen- me di cuenta de que debería haberme pensado una buena excusa para mi hermano, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que pasaba por mi mente era Sasuke, sus besos, sus caricias, sus embestidas… pero obviamente eso era algo de lo que mi hermano no podía enterarse.

No supe bien como lo hice, pero afortunadamente reaccioné- Es que había bastante tráfico

La mueca de mi hermano me hizo entender que mi excusa no era del todo admirable, pero gracias a su ingenuidad pasó desadvertido mi comentario y nos reunimos de nuevo con toda la gente.

Antes de saludar a todos los demas invitados fui a mi cuarto para desahacerme de mi peculiar indumentaria y para poder ponerme ropa interior. Luego de esto bajé a la sala y ya pudi recibir a todos como buena anfitriona.

Durante aquellas horas Sasuke y yo apenas intercambiamos un par de miradas. Él estaba demasiado ocupando reencontrándose con viejas amistades y contando anécdotas de su viaje.

Mientras tanto, yo estuve hablando con Ino y con Hinata de temas bastante triviales. Si bien es cierto que me lo estaba pasando bien, no podía evitar que mi mirada se desviara demasiado a menudo sobre Sasuke. Veía como se reía con otras personas y como conversaba con sus amigos. En ciertas ocasiones nuestras miradas chocaban y él me deleitaba con sus sonrisa haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo.

En uno de aquellos momentos decidí ir al baño a mojarme un poco la cara, de esa manera podría refrescarme y tras pensarlo un poco podría pedir a mi mente que dejara de pensar en él durante unos instantes para poder disfrutar mucho mas de aquella grata y divertida velada.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al salir del baño me encontré con Sasuke apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta impidiendo así que saliera de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo- le dije

-Te estaba buscando y no te encontré

-¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke acortó por completo la distancia que había entre nosotros y me besó- Te echaba de menos

Aquello hizo que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa. Ese fue el instante en el que verdaderamente Sasuke me demostró que le importaba, que yo no era solo un juego.

Yo sabia que él me quería, a fin de cuentas le conocía desde que tengo uso de razón por ser el amigo de mi hermano, pero lo que no sabía es si él solo me veía como a una hermana, una hermana atractiva, o como algo más. Y aquel fue el momento en el que por fin lo supe.

-Pero… ¿y los invitados? Ellos solo han venido por ti

-Tú eres más importante

Sasuke me empujó dentro del baño y cerró la puerta tras de si. Por su puesto que yo me dejé llevar. Por que él lo había dicho. Por que realmente yo le importaba

Mientras me besaba con lujuria llevó sus manos hasta mis muslos, los cuales apretó y con gran fuerza me levantó del suelo. Rodeé entonces sus caderas con mis piernas para poder estar más cómoda.

Aquello me estaba resultando sobre excitante. Haciéndolo con Sasuke, en el baño de mí casa, con decenas de invitados en el piso de abajo y con mi hermano a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Comenzó de nuevo un juego de caricias. De sensuales roces y bruscos movimientos. De lujuriosos besos y de fuertes embestidas. Hasta que al final llegó el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

De nuevo cada uno posó su mentón sobre el hombro del otro para relajar nuestras respiraciones. Con el ruido de la gente de fondo me sumí prácticamente en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Por que estaba como en el cielo. Me sentía realmente protegida oliendo su fragancia y rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

Pero entonces pasó algo muy extraño, algo que hizo que nuestra vida cambiara para siempre. Entre bocanada y bocanada oí tres palabras de Sasuke, tres palabras que eran más bien como un débil susurro producto de la excitación del momento. Tres palabras que fueron a parar directamente a mi oído y se internaron con fuerza en mi cerebro- Cásate conmigo Sakura.

* * *

_Trágicamente y __arriesgándome a una repentina muerte, lo dejaré aquí por hoy (u-u) _

_¿Corto pero intenso no?jaja_

_Antes que nada quisiera hacer __una pregunta__ para la continuación del fic. En especial va dirigida a todos aquellos que ya se hayan leído el libro (porque conocen más o menos la escena) pero también me interesa mucho la opinión del resto._

_Lo he estado pensando y no se si hacerlo: ¿Os gustaría que apareciera una pequeña escena de incesto? (quien lo haya leído sabrá como es la escena, intentaré hacerla un poco distinta) pero aun así viene a significar lo mismo. La verdad que para la historia es un punto bastante significativo. Para mi es indiferente escribirlo o no (puedo buscar algo alternativo) pero me gustaría conocer sus opiniones._

_Así que ya sabéis, es imprescindible y de suma importancia sus comentarios. Espero que no fallen y leerlos pronto._

_Cuídense__!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno en primer lugar disculparme por el retraso en la actualización, pero con este ajetreo que se forma en las fiestas sumado a los problemas técnicos de mi ordenador y a la poca inspiración pues no he tenido mucho tiempo. Aun así, excusas a parte os pido disculpas. _

_Esta vez si que estoy en deuda con vosotros por todos los comentarios, muchas gracias por los ánimos, sus opiniones, los consejos y los halagos que recibo. De verdad, gracias a:__**mirermione**__**; **__**sakura-ssn**__**; dense; **__**LunaSuk-chan**__**; **__**Kris Hart**__**; **__**nena-uchiha22**__**; **__**-o0Hana-Chan0o-**__**; **__**setsuna17**__**; **__**Fiore Iwakura**__**; Uchiha Sakurahana; **__**ObsessiveTemporary**__**; Mica-chan; **__**SaKuRa6UcHiHa94**__**; **__**Namie-chan**__**; **__**SasteR**__**; **__**Nadesiko-san**__**; Yuuko; **__**tsunade25**__**; **__**Sakurita110**__**; **__**ale1593**__**; Maya-chan; Nancy; Laila; Cris-chan; Lauri_naru; **__**Katsuu**__**; ale; iskra; sasusaku4ever; lokira; Sakurina; **__**kariedu56**__**; **__**anime total fan**__**; **__**lupita-chan**__**; astry; sakuriita **__**sasuke9529**__**; BABY; kaoruchan; ......; dyelbi; Lovegoog Uchiha; **__**Mcflygirl89**__**; kris uesugi; **__**Peace Ctrl**__**; **__**melbelu**__**; **__**melilove**__**; **__**Tsukisaku**__**; mm; astry**_

_Contestando algunas de vuestras preguntas:_

_-__Todavía no se de cuantos capítulos constará el fic, pero recopilando tal y como va el libro de momento puedo decir que aun falta bastante porque lo que tendrá unos cuantos más, siento no poder dar un nº exacto._

_-Aclarar que no voy a borrar ningún review, a no ser que sea ofensivo hacia mi persona, respeto mucho las opiniones y más aun si yo misma fui la que pedí saber que les parecería, por lo tanto no lo borraré, todo lo contrario, agradezco la sinceridad._

_-De momento no hay incesto en este capitulo, abajo ya os explico más._

_**Advertencias:**__ -Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado T_

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

* * *

6. MATRIMONIO

Cuando era pequeña me encantaba jugar al mentiroso con Sasuke y Naruto. Era un pequeño juego de cartas en el que tenías que averiguar si la persona de tu izquierda te estaba mintiendo o por el contrario era sincera. Pero para mí siempre fue algo más que un infantil juego. Yo realmente sentía aquellas emociones y disfrutaba de aquellos momentos en los cuales mirabas directamente a los ojos de tus adversarios.

-Los ojos son el reflejo del alma- cada vez que yo dudaba durante más de un minuto de si creerme o no la jugada, Sasuke siempre me decía esa frase. Yo le miraba entonces a la cara y podía ver como él de una forma descarada me analizaba con su mirada y me deleitaba con una de sus mejores sonrisas. En aquella época me daba mucha vergüenza, sentía mis mejillas arder cada vez que notaba el peso de sus ojos en mi, por lo tanto nunca pude aguantar sus miradas.

Y eso es lo que hacía que Sasuke siempre ganara, pero yo no me podía quejar, ya que Naruto siempre perdía. El inocente de mi hermano siempre se creía mis jugadas y por su puesto yo aprovechaba para mentirle descaradamente.

Con el tiempo cogí confianza con Sasuke y en ocasiones me atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos, entonces podía saber si mentía o no. Por que cuando él no era sincero aparecía un extraño brillo casi imperceptible en su mirada.

Con el paso de los años y gracias a los sentimientos que profesaba comencé a fijarme más en él. Ya no solo era su mirada, sino que de vez en cuando sus gestos lo delataban e incluso se podía apreciar un ápice distinto en el tono de su voz cuando decía alguna mentira.

-Aprendes rápido Sakura

-Tengo un gran maestro- Era lo que siempre le contestaba. Y no había vez que después de esa frase su mirada me analizara con más intensidad y la sonrisa de su rostro se acrecentara a gran escala. Era como si disfrutara del que aprendiera de él. Nunca le di mayor importancia a esos gestos, pero con el tiempo aprendí que de verdad Sasuke tenía la necesidad innata de enseñarme, de mostrarme las distintas cosas y los distintos caminos que hay en la vida. Y él disfrutaba, disfrutaba viéndome como aprendía de su sabiduría.

Y por eso en aquella ocasión de éxtasis que cambió el curso de nuestras vidas mi mente se trasladó a aquellos días en los que jugábamos a aquel infantil juego. Mentía, Sasuke estaba mintiendo. No podía ser que mis oídos hubieran escuchado aquellas palabras salir de su boca.

Sin embargo nada cambió en él. Su mirada no tenía un brillo especial, su voz era firme y fuerte y sus gestos no tenían nada de particular. No había nada, nada que me indicara que aquella frase era irreal, nada que hiciera dudar a mi mente de la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.

Puede que se hubiera dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento, puede que todas aquellas sensaciones que recientemente habían abordado nuestros cuerpos hubieran nublado su mente y eso hubiera echo que me propusiera la mayor de las uniones entre dos personas. Si, tenía que haber sido por eso.

Y estaba tan segura de que fueron todas aquellas situaciones las que lo llevaron a pedirme matrimonio ya que probablemente, por el mismo motivo, yo no tardé mas de treinta segundos en decirle que sí.

Decidimos entonces esperar un poco para contarle la noticia a nuestros amigos y he de confesar que aquellos días fueron los mas duros de toda mi vida. Y es que tenía que guardar el secreto, tenía que mantener mi boca cerrada y no podía contarle a nadie que el sueño de mi vida se iba a hacer realidad.

Aquella sensación de impotencia me embargaba el pecho…deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería proclamar a viva voz mi matrimonio y decirle al mundo entero que Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser mi marido.

Marido… cada vez que pensaba en él de aquella forma sentía mis mejillas arder y sin poder evitarlo aparecía una estúpida e infantil sonrisa en mi cara. No podía evitarlo, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de estar perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke? Por que así era y no había persona en el mundo capaz de hacerme dudar de aquellos sentimientos que le profesaba. Le amaba, le amaba con locura… le quería de una forma tan enfermiza que hubiera sido capaz de renunciar al mismo cielo solo por él.

-¿¡Casarte!?- Ino parpadeó un par de veces y yo salté bruscamente contra ella para taparla la boca puesto que su grito había llamado la atención de media cafetería

-¡Tsss! ¿No puedes ser un poco menos escandalosa?

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡Es para escandalizarse! ¿De verdad Sasuke te propuso matrimonio?

-Claro que si. ¿Crees que bromearía con una cosa tan importante para mí?

-No claro. Pero de veras que me has dejado impresionada. No se bien que decir…

-Pues podías empezar por felicitarme o algo así

-¡Por su puesto que te felicito! Me alegro mucho por ti frentona. Se que Sasuke es muy importante para ti

-Si, claro…a buenas horas cerda.

Ino fue a la primera persona a la que se lo conté, no por nada era y siempre sería mi mejor amiga y por su puesto mi mayor confidente. A demás necesitaba pedirla que fuera mi dama de honor y de paso quería que me diera algún consejo sobre como contarle la noticia a mi hermano.

Por que realmente yo temía aquella situación. Tenía un pánico atroz con el solo hecho de pensar en la reacción que podría tener mi hermano al enterarse de la noticia. De echo intenté por todos los medios posibles pedir a Sasuke que fuera él el portavoz de nuestro secreto, pero todos mis intentos, mis suplicas y mis ruegos fueron en vano. Sasuke siempre acababa convenciéndome de una forma muy peculiar que debía ser yo la persona que se lo contara, no por nada era su hermana y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a su reacción. Yo no estaba del todo conforme con aquella idea, sin embargo, ante sus sutiles y eróticos métodos de persuasión yo era incapaz de negarle nada.

Y llegó el día en el que tuve que enfrentarme a mis miedos. Recuerdo que andaba por la calle con mi mente llena de palabras y frases perfectamente estructuradas y memorizadas para contarle a Naruto. Tenía un perfecto y sutil discurso ya preparado para soltárselo cuanto antes y esperar a sus críticas.

Según iban avanzando mis pasos y me iba aproximando más a mi casa mi corazón iba latiendo con más fuerza. Y en el momento en el que vislumbré mi portal y giré el pomo para entrar en mi hogar mis piernas comenzaron a temblar al igual que mis manos.

-Que pronto has llegado hoy Sakura-chan

-Ajá…- la voz se me agarrotaba. Las palabras se quedaban estancadas en mi garganta y la saliva que mi boca producía era insuficiente para humedecer mis labios y poder así continuar pronunciando más palabras. Realmente me daba pavor contárselo.

-Yo…etto… Naruto. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Naruto puso su famosa mueca de incertidumbre. En otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado jugar un poco con él y confundirle todavía más, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba para juegos. Quería decirle todo cuanto antes.

-No, no es malo. En realidad es una buena noticia- respiré, me tranquilicé y cogí un poco de aire para soltarlo definitivamente- Naruto… me voy a casar.

-¿¡NANI!?- en mi vida había visto los ojos de Naruto tan abiertos y su cara tan desencajada. El chillido que pegó se adentró profundamente en mis oídos taladrándome así el tímpano y esto hizo que me alejara unos pasos hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se puso a tartamudear como si se hubiera olvidado de hablar- Demo...co...como ha pasado. Si tu…tu no… no tienes novio… ¿has tenido novio?... ¿sales…sales con alguien? Pero... ¿cuando?... yo no sabía. Tu has hecho…- de su boca salían frases sin conexión alguna y sin ningún tipo de sentido.

Entonces decidí pararle y contarle por fin la realidad que había estado oculta a sus ojos- Verás hace ya tiempo que estoy saliendo con alguien. Tú lo conoces y por eso no te lo había dicho, no sabía si iba en serio o no y como te lo podrías tomar… por eso te lo ocultamos. Pero ahora… me pidió que nos casáramos y le he dicho que sí.

-¿Quién es? – su voz esta vez era firme y sin ningún tipo de duda plasmada en ella. Estaba claro que demandaba una respuesta por mi parte.

Y se lo dije, casi en un susurro, pero aun así decidida por fin lo solté- Sasuke

Todavía recuerdo el silencio que se creó tras mis palabras. Un silencio tremendamente incomodo que debió durar tan solo unos segundos, pero los cuales a mi se me hicieron horas.

-¿Le quieres?

-No es solo querer. Lo amo Naruto, siempre lo he amado y ahora que él me corresponde soy feliz.

Naruto solamente sonrió, me deleitó con una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos y me abrazó quedando así su boca pegada a mi oído, cosa que aprovechó para susurrarme las palabras mas bonitas que he odio salir de sus labios- Si tu eres feliz no importa nada más. Me alegro por ti Sakura-chan, espero que el teme sepa ver el pedazo de mujer que se lleva.

No pude controlar que una lágrima rebelde escapara de mis ojos. Realmente me sorprendió mucho la comprensión que demostró mi hermano y pude comprobar realmente lo que Naruto me quería. Siempre le agradeceré eso, siempre estaré en deuda con él, porque Naruto nunca me ha fallado…siempre ha estado allí aunque no se lo pidiera brindándome con su apoyo. Pero lo único que pude hacer en aquellos instantes fue susurrarle un gracias. Un agradecimiento sincero por todo lo que él hizo por mí.

Los meses siguientes fueron un completo caos. Las semanas eran demasiado cortas y las horas del día eran insuficientes para las múltiples tareas que una boda acarrea. Gracias al cielo que siempre conté con la ayuda de Ino, sin la cual no hubiera sido capaz de seguir adelante, pues ella siempre era la que me aguantaba en aquellos días en los que piensas que el mundo se ha puesto en tu contra y todo te sale al revés.

Pero a pesar de todo, creo poder decir que no fui una novia muy perfeccionista. Pequeños detalles como la falta de restaurante, problemas con el vestido, las invitaciones…todo eso me daba igual. Si bien es cierto que toda novia sueña con que el día de su boda ha de ser perfecto y especial, yo iba más allá de cualquier materialidad. Para mis orbes pasaban inadvertidos todos aquellos detalles porque, aunque hubiera sido debajo de un puente, yo ya tenía todo lo que deseaba.

Contaba con el apoyo de mi hermano, la persona encargada de llevarme al altar. Todavía recuerdo las palabras con las que me deleitó los momentos antes de que cruzáramos por entre los invitados y creo que nunca podré olvidarlas.

-Estas preciosa Sakura-chan, el teme no sabe la suerte que tiene.

-Muchas gracias Naruto. No se que hubiera echo si no hubiera contado con tu apoyo

-¡Bah! No digas tonterías, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo- ante las efusivas muestras de cariño no pude el resistirme en lanzarme a sus brazos. Y una vez que nos separamos, mi hermano me repasó con la mirada y calló en la cuenta de que una pequeña gota estaba demandando escaparse de mis ojos- No seas tonta, se te correrá el maquillaje- Entonces él alzó una mano y me limpió con suavidad aquel néctar de mi lagrimal- Mírate Sakura, te has convertido en una autentica mujer. Aun recuerdo cuando era yo el que te cuidaba…sabes, me da un poco de envidia el teme, ahora será él el encargado de cuidarte y secarte las lagrimas… en parte estoy enfadado con él, pues me está robando a una gran mujer

-Nadie podrá apartarme de tu lado Naruto. Eso ya lo sabes- entonces di un paso para acercarme más a él y alcé mis manos para posarlas en su cara y así lentamente acerqué mi rostro hasta depositar un casto e inocente beso en sus labios.

Pero no solo tenía a mi hermano, también contaba con una excepcional e irremplazable dama de honor. Con mi mejor amiga, quien la que ya he mencionado que fue la culpable de que aquella fiesta fuera un completo éxito.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, le tenía a _él._

No me importaban las flores, me daba igual el restaurante y la comida, los invitados eran lo de menos y el vestido que llevaría no tenía importancia. Lo que realmente hacía de aquel día especial era Sasuke. Por que me casaba con el hombre de mis sueños, porque jamás quise ni querré a alguien como lo he llegado a amar a él…y aquel día, él iba a proclamar frente a los ojos de Dios y al mundo entero de que me amaba, me quería a mí y a partir de entonces él seria exclusivamente mío.

Él fue quien hizo de mi boda el día perfecto. Él fue quien me enseñó a ser quien soy. Él es la persona que admiraba y que amaba por encima de todo. Era él y solo él con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días. Y por eso, en el momento más importante de toda la ceremonia no dudé ni dos segundos en mi respuesta.

-Si quiero

-Si quiero- sus palabras no tenían un tono distinto, su voz era firme y fuerte, su mirada no tenía un brillo especial y sus gestos no tenían nada de particular. Por que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo. Realmente él me quería… él me amaba y partir de ese momento yo pasé a ser su _esposa_.

Pero realmente, si hay algo de lo que nunca podría olvidarme de aquel día no fue ni más ni menos que de nuestra noche de bodas. Nuestra primera vez como matrimonio…

Aun recuerdo el momento exacto en el que Sasuke me cogió en brazos para incrustarnos en la habitación del hotel. Una habitación decorada espléndidamente con una enorme cama de matrimonio plagada de pétalos de flores de cerezo. Si me concentro un poco, todavía puedo recordar aquel armonioso olor que impregnaba en la habitación.

Pero en aquellos momentos, poco pude disfrutar de aquel detalle pues la lujuria y el deseo se hicieron paso por nuestros cuerpos a ritmos acelerados. Sasuke me tiró sobre la cama y a los pocos segundos él se tumbó sobre mí y me besó sin control alguno de manera brusca y tosca. Nuestras lenguas inspeccionaban la cavidad del otro y nuestros cuerpos buscaban el calor entre ellos cortonsionándose entre sí. Realmente fue como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos y deseáramos que en aquellos momentos nuestras pieles se hicieran solo una.

Cuando nuestros pulmones notaron la falta de aire y nos demandaban una separación, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y bruscamente tiró de los tirantes de mi vestido para romperlo en dos partes y poder así apreciar mi desnudo torso. De nuevo noté esa mirada sobre mí, una mirada que siempre hacía que mis mejillas se tiñeran y como respuesta Sasuke acrecentaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero aquel día no me dejé dominar, sin saber muy bien de donde salieron mis fuerzas, empujé a Sasuke fuera de la cama y le levanté para poder quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta que formaban su traje. Recuerdo su cara de sorpresa al verme llevar la iniciativa de aquella manera, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Le empotré entonces contra la pared y de nuevo me lancé en busca de aquel néctar que tanto añoraba. Aquellos labios que a partir de entonces solo me pertenecían a mí. Los saboreé, los mordí y los succioné como si nunca los hubiera probado mientras nuestras manos no daban descanso alguno a nuestros cuerpos. Sasuke aprovechó para acariciar mis senos con gran fuerza y eso hizo que se escaparan de mis labios más de un gemido de placer. Cuando notaba un fuerte apretón instintivamente mis manos, que estaban revolviendo su pelo, tiraban de él con más fuerza, haciendo así que Sasuke también se excitara.

Pero llegó un momento en el que el placer que llevábamos dentro ya no cabía en nosotros y necesitaba salir como fuera posible. Sasuke apretó su cuerpo contra el mío haciéndome entender el grado de excitación que le embargaba y tras eso nos deshicimos de nuestras ultimas prendas quedando así completamente desnudos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis mulos, los cuales él apretó con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces me subió hasta que nuestros sexos se chocaron haciendo así que una corriente eléctrica embargara a todo mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, deseaba que de una vez por todas acabaran aquellos juegos y me hiciera suya de nuevo. Ardía en deseos de notarle otra vez dentro de mí, necesitaba sentir esa parte de su cuerpo dentro de mí.

Enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera haciendo así la posición más cómoda y sin pensarlo dos veces dirigí mi mano a su anatomía, aquella parte de su cuerpo a la que era adicta, la culpable de que mi cuerpo llegara a sentir las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Le toqué y le acaricie hasta que él me detuvo.

Y a partir de ahí entendí que ahora era él quien mandaba. A partir de ese momento yo volvía a ser la niña a su merced, porque mi cuerpo estaba completamente bajo sus órdenes, porque yo era suya en cuerpo y alma.

La sensación que me embargó al sentir la primera embestida fue indescriptible. Quise gritar, chillar de placer, producir un sonido tan fuerte para que todo el mundo supiera el grado de deseo y locura que me provocaba aquel hombre, sin embargo, los gemidos se quedaron estancados en mi garganta y solo pudieron ser traspasados a Sasuke, que los aplacó con su boca, pues de nuevo nos fundimos en un largo y lujurioso beso.

Las embestidas cada vez se iban haciendo más fuertes y salvajes, a cada embestida mi espalda iba chocando contra la pared acrecentando así las sensaciones de placer. Ya estaba cerca… lo notaba, sentía que aquella sensación de éxtasis estaba a punto de llegar a mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriera Sasuke salió de mi cavidad sin previo aviso dejándome completamente anonada.

Yo le miré suplicante, pensaba que realmente él me iba a dejar así, con el cuerpo caliente, sudando y deseando que acabara aquello que había empezado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sasuke me cogió y de nuevo me lanzó en la cama, pero esta vez, en vez de situarse encima de mí él se agachó.

Al principio no entendía muy bien que es lo que sucedía y cuando fui a preguntarle el motivo de sus actos, la lujuria de nuevo cegó mi mente. Y es que otra vez lo estaba sintiendo dentro de mi, pero aquella sensación era totalmente diferente, porque no era su miembro, sino su lengua la que estaba saboreando mi intimidad.

Nunca habíamos echo eso, Sasuke jamás había usado su lengua en aquella zona y realmente la sensación era indescriptible. Sentía como succionaba y lamía mi parte inferior, notaba como la humedad de su boca se mezclaba con la de mi intimidad y aquello producía sensaciones en mí que me llevaban a la locura.

La vista se me nublaba, mi mente ya no estaba en este mundo y los gemidos de mi boca cada vez eran más fuertes y seguidos. Agarré mis manos a las sabanas y cerré los puños apretando así fuertemente aquella tela. Mis caderas se contorsionaban como si estuvieran buscando que aquella lengua se internara con más fuerza dentro de mí.

Y ya no pude más, mis pulmones ya no podían coger más aire, mi garganta estaba exhausta de tanto gritar y mi cuerpo no permitía mas sensaciones… el placer máximo inundó todo mi ser y salió como si de una gran explosión se tratara… Incluso podría decir que llegué a tocar un pedacito del cielo…

Realmente aquel fue mi mejor orgasmo… y si de algo estaba segura es de que no iba a ser el ultimo ya que mi matrimonio no había echo más que empezar.

* * *

_De momento lo dejaré aquí. __He intentado hacer el capítulo más extenso en recompensa a la espera, espero que sirva de disculpa U-U_

_Quiero aclarar que me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo ya que no tiene nada que ver con el libro, así que puedo decir que este capi pertenece exclusivamente a mi imaginación._

_En cuanto al tema de los lemmons me gustaría hacer un agradecimiento especial a todos vosotros porque me anima a ir superándome, ya que si recordáis soy un poco novata en cuanto a ese tema. Muchas gracias._

_Por su puesto, me queda explicar el tema del incesto. Gracias por dejarme vuestras opiniones, las cuales siempre tengo en cuenta, de momento y solo por un punto de diferencia habéis preferido que omita esa escena. Siento decir, que todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pues es algo importante en el libro. Intentaré estrujar mi mente para ver si puedo hacer algo similar sin tener que llegar a ese extremo, pero aun así no descarto tener que hacer la escena. De todas formas aun queda un capi o dos para tener que leerlo en tal caso. Así que de momento, respirad tranquilos._

_¡Felices fiestas a todos y feliz año nuevo! _

_Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense mucho!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola!_

_De nuevo discúlpenme por la tardanza. Pero por una cosa un otra no he podido hacer antes el capitulo… Espero que lo entiendan y que no hayan sufrido mucho en la espera (U-U Ya se que no es tan dramático pero bueno…U-U)_

_Eso si, no me olvido para nada de vosotros y estoy enormemente agradecida por los comentarios. Así que muchas gracias por el apoyo, los consejos, los halagos y el animo a__**: **__**o0Hana-Chan0o-**__**; **__**mirermione**__**; Yuuko; **__**xxtinkixx**__**; melbelu; **__**Tsukisaku**__**; **__**Peace Ctrl**__**; **__**kariedu56**__**; **__**ObsessiveTemporary**__**; ale; **__**Kris Hart**__**; **__**SaMa_Uchiha**__**; **__**Tenshi_masen_Tsubasa**__**; itzamaraa!; **__**tsunade25**__**; **__**ale1593**__**; **__**Nanfy-Uchiha**__**; **__**nekiita**__**; kaoruchan; **__**nena-uchiha22**__**; **__**Hatak3**__**; leila; **__**SaKuRa6UcHiHa94**__**; Kannae; astry; Patty; sakuriita **__**SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL**__**; Avigail-Natsumi**_

_Contestando algunas de vuestras preguntas:_

_-El incesto estará en el prox capitulo…pero creer poder decir que suavizado y también que os sorprenderá xD_

_-Gracias por alagar el Lemnos. Realmente gracias a vosotros estoy intentando mejorarlos y superarme más. Espero que os gusten. Gracias_

_- Me habéis preguntado por el final de la historia, si Sakura y Sasuke se quedaran juntos. Bien, es una pregunta difícil de contestar pues no puedo desvelar el final de la historia ya que destruiría toda la intriga y la emoción (es como si te cuentan el final de una película) Lo único que puedo decir es que este fic está calificado como Sasusaku por si esas son vuestras dudas, pero lamentablemente no puedo adelantaros como será su situación final._

_-De nuevo no se deciros un nº exacto de capítulos. Ahora vamos por la mitad del libro más o menos. Así que calculad que sobrepasará los diez segurísimo, supongo que serán 15 o así (por decir algo aproximado)… ¿os vale? xD_

_-__**Avigail-Natsumi: **__Tu Messenger no me apareció en el comentario ya que tienes que poner cada letra por separado. Pero quiero decir que tu review me encantó y adoraría ver un dibujo de alguna escena. Espero de veras que puedas hacerlo y me lo comuniques de inmediato para poder verlo… en serio. Gracias por el apoyo._

_**Advertencias:**__ -Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado T, pero a partir del próximo capitulo lo subiré a M (por si no lo encuentran tardaré en hacer este cambio) pero creo que es necesario por el contenido del fic._

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

7. ETERNA FELICIDAD

Cuando amas a una persona, la amas por sobre todo. Aun con sus defectos y manías. Si realmente lo que sientes por ese ser tan especial es un amor verdadero, te vuelcas en cuerpo y alma para hacerle feliz, para hacer que cada día junto a ti sea un día especial.

Y Sasuke me amaba. Se encargaba de cumplir a la perfección con su cometido de esposo. Me mimaba y complacía a casi todos mis caprichos, por muy extravagantes que fueran estos. Se esforzaba por hacerme sentir importante en su vida y me deleitaba con las mejores noches de pasión de toda mi vida.

Y por su puesto que era correspondido. Yo le amaba, amaba cada parte de él, incluido sus defectos… pues aunque a mi vista fueran detalles menos apetecibles de su personalidad, Sasuke contaba con una cantidad innumerables de defectos. Era sobre protector, arrogante y poco detallista entre otras cosas.

Pero en aquella época mis ojos distorsionaban todas aquellas facetas convirtiéndolas en agradables virtudes. El exceso de protección me hacia sentir segura y me demostraba la importancia que yo tenía en su vida. Su arrogancia era extremadamente sensual y atractiva y aunque nunca me deleitara con flores, bombones o cualquier detalle materialista se encarga de demostrarme su amor en la intimidad de nuestro hogar.

No, para mi no había defectos. Sasuke era un sueño cumplido, una lejana y abstracta meta que una risueña niña se creó y que sin saber exactamente como consiguió alcanzar. Era feliz. Fui muy feliz porque su sola presencia a mi lado era ya motivo de alegría para mí.

El primer año de matrimonio fue feliz. Fuimos muy felices. ¿Y como no serlo? Yo era una post adolescente inocente y soñadora que se habría paso a un mundo nuevo. Era un niña ilusa que todavía creía que un solo ser humano tenía poder suficiente para cambiar el mundo… Sí, una ilusa. Una ilusa increíblemente feliz.

-Este es nuestro hogar

Sasuke me agarró fuertemente de la cintura atrayéndome a su lado hasta que nuestros cuerpos se chocaron y me dio un beso en el cuello. En aquel momento no le correspondí, mis ojos estaba fijos en el espectáculo que tenía en frente y mi mente solo analizaba detalladamente sus palabras.

Hogar. Ese era nuestro hogar. Frente a mi se mostraba un piso ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, con los muebles suficientes para poder vivir mientras comprábamos el resto del mobiliario y con escasa decoración. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco asquerosamente impoluto… Estaba claro que aquellas paredes necesitaban un toque de color y las habitaciones pedían a gritos el toque sutil y elegante de una mano femenina capaz de decorarlas.

Los besos de Sasuke no cesaron. Uno en el cuello…su mano apretó más fuerte mis caderas. Subió hasta debajo de mi oreja y mientras sus manos iban lentamente recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde se jactó durante varios minutos. Subió su boca hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual comenzó a mordisquear suave y armoniosamente… un sutil toque para avisar a mi cuerpo de lo que se avecinaba.

-¿No te gusta?- Sasuke cesó las caricias

Y una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en mi rostro. Una sonrisa que aprendí de él, porque durante aquel periodo de mi vida, todo lo que sabía y hacía era gracias a sus lecciones.

-No puedo opinar si aun no lo hemos estrenado

Sasuke alzó una ceja y me miró a los ojos interrogativo. Pero su expresión cambió al instante y creo adivinar que esto se debió al brillo de perversión que mis ojos emanaban. Si, lo entendió a la primera. Y sonrió…sonrió sabiendo lo que ahora pasaría.

Sabía a la perfección que durante unos breves instantes yo tomaría el control de la situación. Le dominaría, le haría sufrir con provocativas insinuaciones, le haría desearme como nunca ha deseado a una mujer con suaves caricias y leves suspiros… y le daría lo que quería… pero lo cortaría pronto. Por que me gustaba ver como su cuerpo imploraba más… Como él quería más de mí.

Pero también sabía que tras aquellos segundos, sin poder evitarlo él haría uso de esa atractiva fuerza y me arrebataría el control.

En aquellos momentos me imaginaba a mí como una mandataria, una persona embargada por el poder, poder sobre otro ser humano. Él era mi súbdito, mi esclavo… un inhumano ser que acataría mis órdenes y estaría bajo mi control. Sin embargo, él se amotinaría, se rebelaría contra mí.

Tras haber sufrido varias humillaciones aquel pobre esclavo sacaba la fuerza y el coraje para enfrentarse a su amo. Y menuda fuerza. No era una fuerza física. Todo lo contrario. Era una especia de poder, como una sensual fragancia que se desprendía por entre aquel perfecto y musculoso pecho. Una fragancia que me embargaba y se metía en mi piel como si de un veneno se tratara haciéndome débil y sumisa.

La dictadora había caído de su pedestal. Tras haber saboreado lo que era el poder, ahora tenía que rebajarse. Sin embargo, aquella especie de humillación no la importaba, extrañamente la gustaba.

Porque la mandataria que era durante aquellos momentos, no era una vulgar mandamás, no señor… Era una niña de clase alta, de clase muy alta, cuidada en los mejores colegios y con la mejores institutrices. Recatada, fina, limpia y por sobre todo pura. Pero tenía un aire de maldad, su alma no estaba limpia de pecados. Probablemente esto se debería a una carencia de afecto paternal, la cual se reflejaba en el trato que ofrecía a sus súbditos…todos ellos masculinos.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel apuesto miserable, aquel pelinegro de anchas espaldas y mirada penetrante se rebelaba contra ella y la empujaba contra la puerta…se sentía bien. Aquel hombre la trataba con rudeza, pero ella se lo merecía. Si, porque había sido una niña mala y ahora las pagaría.

Aquel hombre la empotraba contra la puerta y la despojaba de un tirón de todas sus prendas, sin importarle si quiera romperlas. Y tras aquel cruel acto la agarraba firmemente de las caderas hasta elevarla y poder notar el contacto de sus sexos.

Al principio ella se ruborizaba… ¡por dios! Nunca había estado con un hombre en aquella situación. Y además, aquello no estaba bien, la estaban violando.

Pero no. Nadie la violaba…porque ella quería…Ella se dejaba. A ella le gustaba sentir el contacto de su piel, ella deseaba que aquel hombre insertara su anatomía de golpe dentro de ella.

Y él no se hacia de rogar. Con un brusco movimiento se internaba en su pura y virgen cavidad. Ya no había más niña remilgada y recatada, ya no más chica inocente y pura. Ahora estaba sucia, llena de sudor, sentía un fuerte dolor en su espalda cada vez que esta chocaba contra la pared producto de una embestidura…pero se lo merecía… Porque había sido mala y este era su castigo.

Y luego todo aquel dolor se convertía en placer… como si alguien se hubiese apiadado del alma de aquella mandataria degradada a esclava.

Y así es como acaba siempre. Apoyaba mi cabeza en el desnudo torso de Sasuke mientras mi respiración se regulaba y tranquilizaba a mi cuerpo.

-Sí, me gusta la casa. Pero aun no he visto el resto de habitaciones

Sasuke solo desvió ligeramente la comisura de sus labios hacia la derecha y sonrió de forma superior. Y como siempre, él correspondió ante mi comentario y me dio aquello que le pedía. Estrenamos todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

Esa era una de las facetas que más me gustaba de Sasuke. Que me mimaba en exceso, que accedía a cada una de mis peticiones por muy absurdas o pintorescas que fueran. Como por ejemplo a aquel juego, la caza del travesti lo llamaba yo. Exactamente no sabría decir como ni porque empezó, pero poco a poco se convirtió en una rutina.

Los Sabados por la noche, Sasuke cogía el coche y se colocaba en el asiento del conductor mientras que yo me ponía en el sitio del copiloto. Arrancábamos y dábamos un paseo por la ciudad hasta que llegábamos a la calle en cuestión. Una avenida lóbrega, apenas decorada con pequeñas luces de colores intensos como rojas, amarillas o naranjas.

Cuando nos adentrábamos en aquella calle, Sasuke reducía la velocidad hasta tal punto que incluso nos podrían sobrepasar los pocos transeúntes que había por la calle. Entonces yo bajaba la ventanilla y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás escondiéndome ligeramente para que todas aquellas putas y travestis no pudieran verme. Ese era el cebo, aquellas mujeres nocturnas únicamente veían a Sasuke conduciendo lentamente e ilusas de ellas se acercaban al coche para intentar seducirles…totalmente ajenas a mi firme mirada.

Yo las analizaba detalladamente. No se bien porque, pero siempre tuve una admiración hacia los travestis. Personas nacidas con un sexo equivocado que lo trataban de disimular vanamente con la vestimenta. Me gustaba ver los toques de masculinidad que tenían, como su voz o las anchas espaldas. Pero por sobre todo me llamaban la atención sus pechos, pechos ratifícales colocados en un cuerpo que no le correspondían.

Dejábamos que aquellas mujeres se acercaran al coche, que andaran bruscamente mientras ladeaban sus caderas de un lado a otro subidas en aquellas plataformas. Daban un paso, sonreían, daban otro paso… y cuando estaban a punto de rozar el coche y acercarse a la ventilla, entonces Sasuke aceleraba sin previo aviso y nos largábamos corriendo de aquel lugar.

El brusco acelerón hacia que aquella mujeres se asustaran y por lo cual mas de una hiciera un traspiés cayendo de bruces contra el duro pavimento. Sasuke y yo lo veíamos a través de los cristales y sonreíamos. Y nuestras carcajadas iban en aumento mientras escuchábamos todos los improperios que salían de sus bocas, todas las palabras malsonantes y los insultos que nos dirigían.

Si, era cruel… pero era un inocente juego con el que yo disfrutaba y el cual Sasuke me permitía hacer. Hasta aquella noche.

Recuerdo muy bien ese sábado por la noche. Yo le pedí a Sasuke como de costumbre que me llevara a aquella calle para poder disfrutar un poco con aquellas mujeres que tanto llamaban mi atención.

Él suspiró- No entiendo como te puede gustar tanto este juego Sakura

Le contesté con un leve movimiento de hombros. Ni si quiera yo lo sabía, sin embargo disfrutaba con aquel juego.

Como siempre, él accedió a mis suplicas. Cogimos el coche y nos internamos en aquella oscura avenida, Sasuke redujo la velocidad y empezamos a pasear por entre aquella multitud de personas.

Sin embargo, de pronto y sin previo aviso un travesti se abalanzó contra nosotros y empezó a golpear el coche con su bolso, nos dio patas en las ruedas, escupió al parabrisas y comenzó a insultarnos.

Al principio nos asustamos, sin embargo luego empezamos a cabrearnos... ¿con que derecho se creía para insultarnos de aquella forma?

Sasuke bajó la ventanilla- ¿Se puede saber que haces? Para ahora mismo de joderme el coche

-¡Cabrones! ¿Acaso creéis que no sabemos quien sois? Venías aquí todas las noches para burlaros de nosotros… ¡No eres mas que un hijo de puta!- aquella mujer gritaba en exceso

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin pensarlo si quiera salí disparada del coche y la empujé para luego darla una torta- ¿Pero tu quien coño te crees que eres para insultar a mi marido zorra?

-¿Zorra? Ahora te vas a enterar- el travesti se lanzó contra mi dispuesta a cualquier cosa, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sasuke se interpuso entre nosotras.

-Ya esta bien, déjala Sakura, tiene razón…nos hemos pasado.

Yo miré a Sasuke y él me devolvió una fría mirada. Sí, puede que tuviera razón, por lo que avergonzada bajé mi cara- Lo siento-susurré

La mujer sonrió- No pasa nada, soy Karin ¿quienes sois vosotros?

Sin entenderlo muy bien, aquella mujer había cambiado su expresión por completo e incluso ahora sonreía y nos ofrecía la mano para invitarnos a presentarnos. Totalmente desconcertados le dijimos nuestros nombres.

-¿Así que Sakura eh? Es un nombre muy bonito… ¡vaya niña si que tienes carácter, menuda ostia me has dado!

Yo sonreí- Si, lo siento

-Ja, ja deja ya de disculparte hombre- la mirada de la mujer se dirigió a Sasuke- Vaya chico, si que tienes suerte de estar con estar niña… Sabe defenderse bien, espero que sepas cuidarla.

Extrañamente Sasuke no sonrió en ningún momento, pero lejos de parecer desagradecido invitó a la tal Karin a cenar. Así que, totalmente inesperado nos fuimos los tres a un restaurante que había cerca de la zona.

Tras cenar y mantener durante varias horas una agradable conversación, Karin nos llevó a un bar de copas que ella conocía, en el cual nos internamos en una sala privada. Sala, que no desaprovechamos.

Recuerdo muy bien lo mal que lo tubo que pasar Karin aquella noche, pues al principio yo estaba interesada en ella, interesada en su cuerpo medio mujer medio hombre… pero luego todas mis atenciones recayeron exclusivamente en Sasuke, en mi marido.

Él por su parte nunca prestó especial atención a Karin, aquella mujer intentó seducirlo, intentó tocarlo…pero él solo se fijaba en mi…sus ojos únicamente se posaban en mi cuerpo y sus caricias iban únicamente dirigidas a mi.

Me senté encima de él y sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual comenzamos el juego. Él se introducía en mí a pequeñas velocidades, embestidas suaves al principio, las cuales me dejaban espacio y aliento suficiente para comenzar a mover mis caderas en círculo sobre él.

Jade versus negro. En ni una milésima de segundo nuestras miradas se apartaron. Las embestidas entonces comenzaron a ser más fuertes, mas intensas. Sasuke me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura y me apretaba mis caderas para que así todo fuera mas intenso. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas… muy agitadas.

Hasta el momento del clímax. Cuando por fin sentí aquella ultima embestida para luego dar paso a un corriente de sensaciones que embargaron todo mi cuerpo. Cerré por unos segundos los ojos para disfrutar mas intensamente de aquella maravillosa sensación y luego los abrí para poder disfrutar de nuevo en primer plano de la cara de quien era mi esposo, el cual estaba sonriendo de forma superior al ver el estado de locura al que había llegado por su culpa.

Al verle, yo también sonreí y le besé. Sin embargo, poco duraron aquellas agradables sensaciones en nuestros cuerpos, pues al volver de nuevo a la realidad pudimos escuchar los leves llantos de Karin.

Giré mi cara para poder verla en un rincón de aquella sala, tenía su falda levantada y aparentemente se había estado masturbando. Deduje que habría disfrutado del espectáculo que Sasuke y yo acabamos de protagonizar y había estado disfrutando de él mientras tocaba su pequeño y arrugado pene.

Pero también imaginé que debió haberse sentido muy sola y desplazada… pues nosotros únicamente estuvimos centrados el uno en el otro y nos olvidamos de su presencia. Por lo que lentamente me dirigí hacia su posición para agacharme y darle un beso en los labios ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-Perdónanos, no queríamos hacerte sentir mal

-No...Te preocupes…estoy bien. Es solo que…. ¡bah! Que tontería

-¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, solo que ver el grado de conexión que hay entre vosotros me ha hecho sentirme un poco sola- en su cara se mostró una sonrisa que denotaba todo menos alegría- Ojala yo encontrara a alguien así

-Y lo harás. Estoy segura

Karin me lo agradeció con una sonrisa y luego, como de costumbre, cambió repentinamente su humor y nos invitó a tomar unos tragos en otro bar.

Aquella noche hicimos una nueva amiga. A partir de aquel día, Karin se convirtió en una persona muy importante en nuestra relación.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no es eterna… y la inocente niña que ella yo por entonces, estaba a punto de descubrir la otra cara de la felicidad. Por que el matrimonio con Sasuke fue perfecto al principio… pero no todo puede durar eternamente.

* * *

_Aquí lo dejaré por el momento. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre me lo hagáis saber con vuestros reviews, los cuales brindan el apoyo necesario para la continuidad de la historia._

_Por cierto, la parte del travesti (Karin) no he echo una descripcion de la persona porque supongo que todo el mundo se la imaginarán, pero por si algun casual alguien quisiera que la detalle un poco más no me cuesta nada hacerlo en el proximo capitulo ¿de acuerdo?  
_

_Nada más, para todos aquellos que estéis en época de exámenes muchísima suerte…_

_Cuídense!_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola!_

_Esta vez logré tardar mucho menos y aún así conseguí incrustar bastante información en este nuevo capitulo que creo que no dejará indiferente a nadie._

_De nuevo os doy personalmente las GRACIAS por todos los comentarios tan buenos y animados que me dejan. Así, da gusto escribir U.U._

_Así que, gracias por las críticas constructivas, los halagos, las opiniones, los ánimos…a: __**mirermione**__**; nadeshko-hime; **__**Stellar Hime**__**; **__**nekiita**__**; Avigail-Natsumi; **__**kaoruchan17**__**; **__**ObsessiveTemporary**__**; **__**jansgely**__**; **__**nena-uchiha22**__**; edison88; **__**Hatak3**__**; Tsunade25; beree; **__**-o0Hana-Chan0o-**__**; **__**Tsukisaku**__**; ale; **__**xxtinkixx**__**; astry; **__**ale1593**_

_Contestando algunas de vuestras preguntas:_

_-Me alegra que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de una Karin travesti. Como ya verán ella no tendrá nada que ver con lo que pueda pasar al matrimonio de nuestra pareja. Todo lo contrario…pero eso ya lo verán U-U_

_-Desde aquí un mensaje de tranquilidad. La infidelidad no será un tema que tocaré en este fic. U-U_

_-No creo que a Sasuke le de envidia que Sakura bese a otros (mientras él lo permita) A mi parecer yo creo que disfruta sabiendo que ella es sólo suya y que por mucho que haya besado a Karin a fin de cuentas a quien ama y con quien va a estar es con él. Creo que se jacta con esa situación. Pero bueno, eso es solo mi opinión personal…xD_

_-Karin es un hombre aunque operado. Asi que ahora es medio hombre medio mujer jaja. Aunque ella/él se siente mujer._

_**Advertencias:**_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado M_

_-Incesto_

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

8. LA GOTA QUE DERRAMÓ EL VASO

Si bien es cierto que Sasuke normalmente correspondía a todos y cada uno de mis caprichos, también debería enfatizar en el hecho de que él, siempre, de un u otro modo se salía con la suya. Eran hechos tan insignificantes como en las discusiones, donde salía a relucir nuestra diferencia de edad que según decía le otorgaba de una mayor madurez, con la cual siempre me quitaba toda la razón.

Al principio, la niña que aun era confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados y su sabiduría se incrustaba en mí haciéndome creer todo lo que él me decía. A mi me fascinaba escuchar sus relatos sobre los viajes que hizo, las personas que conocía. Le escuchaba embobada como hablaba sobre todas aquellas aventuras y me fascinaba con la cultura que él me quería transmitir.

Pero con el paso de los años, las cosas fueron cambiando.

Al terminar la universidad, gracias a mis destacadas notas tuve la suerte de encontrar rápidamente un trabajo, un gran y gratificante empleo en uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad. Ahí fue donde conocí a Tsunade-sama, mi jefa y una de los médicos más prestigios del mundo.

Tsunade tenía un agrio carácter, el cual muchos temían. Y desde luego no les faltaba razón. Aún recuerdo en mis primeros años de práctica como ella me machacaba con trabajos duros y excesivos. Siempre me decía que un gran médico es aquel que se vuelca en cuerpo y alma a su profesión…y desde luego se tomaba aquella frase al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo, una vez que entablamos mayor relación su carácter conmigo empezó a cambiar. Me trataba con mayor respeto e incluso con admiración. Admiraba mi trabajo y esa para mi era la mayor recompensa de todas.

Por muy duras que fueran mis jornadas en el hospital yo siempre iba a trabajar con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Porque en aquellas paredes blancas encontré un mundo distinto al que había vivido. Un mundo donde tenía que valerme por mí misma, donde la vida de otras personas dependía de mí. Ahí fue donde empecé a sentirme una mujer fuerte e independiente.

Allí no estaba Sasuke para sacarme las castañas del fuego y para encauzar mi ritmo.

Y aunque mi relación con él seguía siendo igual de ferviente, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. La madurez empezó a crecer en mi cuerpo y con ella un redescubierto carácter, que todavía creo que se lo debo a mi gran maestra.

Pero eso no quitara para que yo lo siguiera amando. Todavía cada parte de mi cuerpo suplicaba por él. Cuando estaba más de ocho horas encerrada en el hospital necesitaba llamarlo y oír su voz. Y cuando llegaba a casa exhausta y fatigada, aun así mi cuerpo me pedía sentir sus caricias, oler su perfume…saborear aquellos labios a los que ya asumí que era adicta.

Por esa razón, no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando aparcara mi carácter y dejara salir al exterior a aquella inocente y sumisa niña que yo era. Y por lo tanto, Sasuke consiguiera de nuevo salirse con la suya. Pero hubo una vez que gracias a ello descubrí la autentica felicidad. Y eso jamás en la vida podré reprochárselo.

Entré sigilosamente en nuestra casa, el turno en el hospital se había alargado más de lo esperado y ya eran altas horas de la mañana, por lo que supuse que Sasuke estaría dormido y no quería despertarlo.

Dejé mis zapatos en la puerta de la entrada y caminando de puntillas me adentré en la habitación, no sin antes asegurarme de apagar la luz del pasillo. Una vez que cerré la puerta con cuidado me di media la vuelta y posé mi mirada en Sasuke.

No pude evitar sonreír. Realmente aquel día le había echado muchísimo de menos, pues apenas nos habíamos visto en la hora del desayuno. No se durante cuanto tiempo estuve mirándole, pero realmente estaba hipnotizada.

Su belleza me desbordaba. Le veía ahí tirado, con el torso medio desnudo sobre las blancas sabanas que apenas lo cubrían hasta la cintura. Dormía boca abajo y apenas se apreciaba la mitad de su cara. Pero para mí era el rostro mas perfecto que jamás había visto y con los ojos cerrados emanaba una paz y tranquilidad que me extasiaban.

Su belleza me embriagaba. Y el hecho de que apenas le hubiera visto media hora durante aquel día hacía que mi cuerpo lo deseara más todavía. Pronto se me olvidó todo aquel cansancio que traía pues mi cerebro empezó a nublarse con perversas y provocativas imágenes.

Sasuke me sacó de mi pensamientos cuando emitió un leve gruñido y se revolvió por entre las sabanas.

Yo me tuve que morder el labio para contenerme. ¡Por dios! Como deseaba ir donde él y besarle. Besar sus labios y ese cuerpo…aquel cuerpo que parecía que se me insinuara. Medio desnudo, revolviéndose como un niño juguetón…

Di un suspiro. Necesitaba calmarme. No podía despertarlo solamente para hacerle el amor. No era justo…al menos no para él, pues imaginé que debía estar cansado. Pero aun así, por mucho que mi cordura lo implorara, la excitación no se marchaba.

Me desquité lentamente de mis ropas, hasta que al final me quedé tan solo con mi ropa interior y me acerqué lentamente a la cama. Me tumbé a su lado y de nuevo me dediqué a observarlo. Pasé suavemente mi mano por su pelo y le aparté unos mechones que me impedían verle el rostro. Luego de esto, acerqué lentamente mi cara hasta que deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

Aquello fue un error. Un magnifico error.

Su fragancia me envolvió. Aquel perfume que aun se mantenía en su cuerpo, mezclado con ese olor tan varonil que poseía… Fue como un impulso que no podía evitar. Su cuerpo me estaba llamando y el mío deseaba corresponderle.

Aun con Sasuke dormido, comencé a bajar mi mano de su cara hasta restregarla por todo su pecho. Acaricié lentamente aquellos pectorales tan bien definidos y su vientre plano y fibroso. Mientras tanto mis labios, que aun no se habían apartado de él, comenzaron a dejarle pequeños besos por la nuca hasta que subí a su oreja, con la cual jugué y me jacté.

Mi respiración estaba comenzando a agitarse y antes de que aquello llegara a más tuve que apartarme, quedándome así boca a arriba a su lado. No podía hacerlo, él estaba dormido. Pero no pude evitar ladear mi mirada y posarla de nuevo en su cuerpo. Y otra vez aquel gemido de sus labios. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior par así salir de aquel trance que me obligaba a lanzarme fogosamente sobre él.

-Sasuke…-le susurré lo suficiente bajo para intentar despertarle pero sin llamar mucho la atención.

Pero no recibí nada de su parte. Aquel gesto me molestó por lo que fruncí el ceño e hinché mis mofletes para acrecentar mi disgusto y volví a susurrarle. Esta vez, me acerqué más a él para que notara en primer plano mi respiración y de nuevo volví a acariciarle el pecho-Sasuke…kun- susurre de una forma extremadamente sensual.

Y de nuevo….nada. Un estúpido y molesto silencio fue lo que recibí de su parte. Aquello ya me cabreó en demasía, estuve a punto de chillarle o tirarle agua por encima, cualquier cosa que sirviera para despertarle. Sin embargo, de nuevo la razón llegó a mi mente y sabía que era un acto demasiado egoísta por mi parte.

Me di la vuelta en la cama totalmente cabreada, maldiciendo a mi razón y a mi sentido de la decencia. Y cuando cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir y olvidarme de la excitación que mi cuerpo sufría, algo me hizo despertar.

Noté como Sasuke se arrimaba a mí, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados y pude sentir su anatomía pegada a mi trasero. Noté también como su cara se elevaba hasta que sus labios chocaron con mi oído y su respiración se insertaba en mi cuerpo- Eres una molesta

Su mano apretó mas fuerte de mi cuerpo para acercarnos todavía más si se podía y tras esto comenzó a delinear mi tripa hasta llegar a la entrada de mis bragas. Donde no dudó ni dos segundos en meter su mano y en comenzar a acariciar lentamente mi sexo.

Yo sonreí. Sonreí de felicidad y mostré una sonrisa de soberbia pues al final iba a conseguir mi objetivo. De mi boca salieron unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos al compás de los movimientos que la mano de Sasuke estaba haciendo en mi intimidad. Aquello se sentía genial… notaba como las sensaciones envolvían a mi cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio según mi respiración aumentaba y cerré los ojos con fuerza para notar mejor aquellas sensaciones tan gratificantes.

Él introdujo un par de dedos mientras que me deleitaba con fogosos y torpes besos, pues aún me estaba dando la espalda y nos costaba bastante juntar nuestras caras. Pero aquello no importaba…. La sensación merecía la pena.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y de vez en cuando apretaba con toda su mano mi intimidad, como si estuviera emulando el efecto de una embestida. Cosa que me volvía completamente loca.

Cada vez más y mas ritmo. Y yo cada vez gemía y suspiraba con más fuerza. Hasta que llegó el éxtasis a mi cuerpo.

Me di entonces la vuelta para encontrarme con aquellos profundos ojos negros que tanto amaba y le sonreí.

-Pensé que estabas dormido

-Y lo estaba hasta que me has despertado

Me ruboricé levemente por aquella frase y me alcé para darle un casto beso en los labios- Perdóname.

Él se limitó a sonreír de forma arrogante- No creerás que te será tan fácil- Y sin darme tregua a reaccionar, Sasuke se situó encima mío, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama justo una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Nuestros ojos chocaron y fue como un relámpago de pasión, una corriente eléctrica que ambos sentimos.

De nuevo me sonrió- Esto lo pagarás caro- se agachó hasta mi oído y susurró sensual y lentamente- Sakura- y se abalanzó fieramente contra mis labios.

Aquella vez fue una de las pocas veces en que lo hicimos de forma normal, nada brusco ni salvaje, ni fuera de lo común. Solo queríamos sentirnos, nuestros cuerpos clamaban por el sabor del otro.

Cuando ya los dos llegamos al orgasmo y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se calmaron, yo me tumbé sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba de nuevo a un ritmo constante.

-Te amo Sasuke

-Uhm. Lo se.

Levanté la cara con el ceño fruncido para mirar como esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad seguía plasmada en su semblante.- Por lo menos podías decir que también me quieres ¿no?

Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa, luego posó su mano en mi mentón para llevar mi cara hasta su rostro. Sin embargo, yo se lo impedí- Realmente eres una molestia

Visto que así no iba a conseguir nada, fue él quien se acercó a mí y me besó de forma brusca y a la vez extremadamente cariñosa- Pero eres mi molestia Sakura y por ello te amo.

Aquella respuesta me valió. Volví de nuevo a posarme sobre su pecho y el cansancio comenzó a pasar factura. Poco a poco me iba sumergiendo en el mundo de los sueños mientras sentía como Sasuke acariciaba mi pelo. Y justo antes de dormirme, la ultima frese que hoy fue- Quiero tener una hija igual que tú Sakura.

Y como no, de nuevo Uchiha Sasuke se salió con la suya. Nueve meses después tuvimos a quien ahora es la persona más importante de mi vida, a mi pequeña Imari. Y tal y como Sasuke quería era clavada a mi. Su pelo corto y de color rosa que encajaban perfectamente con esos ojos jades un poco más oscuros que los míos. Los únicos rasgos que tenía de Sasuke era que su mirada era tan profunda e interrogante como la suya y con el tiempo y los cuidados de su padre, comenzó a desarrollar la misma inteligencia y soberbia que tanto marcaban la personalidad de Sasuke, pero sin dejar nunca de perder ese ápice de inocencia.

Durante aquellos años, nos volcamos en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de nuestra hija. Quien era el orgullo de sus padres. Contamos siempre con la ayuda de mi hermano, de Ino y por su puesto de Karin que no dudaba en contarla morbosos y extraños cuentos a nuestra hija. Yo a veces me planteaba si aquella era la mejor forma de cuidar de una niña, pero en vista de la felicidad de aquellos años, no me preocupé por ese tema.

Mi relación con Sasuke seguía siendo buena, pero cada vez menos intensa. El cuidado de Imari conllevaba mucha atención por nuestra parte y eso nos reprimía a la hora de cometer locuras como hacíamos en los viejos tiempos. El sexo comenzó a ser demasiado Light para mi gusto. Siempre en casa, en nuestra cama…sin ningún ápice que hiciera aumentar la pasión.

No sólo fui yo quien sintió esta dejadez. Notaba como Sasuke tampoco era igual que antes y al principio comencé a preocuparme. Antes le gustaba a él llevar el control, mostrarme sitios y lugares nuevos, enseñarme nuevas posturas y nuevos objetos que aumentaran la excitación. Sin embargo, ya conocía todos sus trucos. Llegó el día en el que Sasuke ya no tenía nada más que enseñarme. Y cuando me hice consciente de aquella situación, comenzaron a asaltarme los miedos y los temores.

Fue exactamente en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Dejamos a Imari al cuidado de su madre y decidimos celebrar una fiesta en casa con los viejos amigos. Allí estaban todos, Naruto con su novia Hinata, Ino con su marido Shikamaru, Karin…etc

Antes de la fiesta quedé con Karin para que me acompañara a comprarle un regalo especial. Me llevó a una tienda de lencería del centro de la ciudad. Donde estuve varios minutos probándome distintos conjuntos que no acababan de convencerme.

Hasta que al final mi vista se posó en el conjunto perfecto- ¡Mira Karin! Estoy segura de que éste le encantará

Ella se acercó y lo observó- ¿No es un poco infantil?

Lo miré detenidamente y confirmé sus palabras. Era un sujetador negro con el dibujo de un gatito rosa y con encajes en los bordes y la braguita tenía los mismos dibujos-Si, pero estoy segura de que le va a gustar- Sabía que a Sasuke desde siempre le habían gustado las mujeres mucho mas jóvenes que él. Y como por aquel entonces yo empezaba a sentirme más mayor y quería deleitarle con una noche de pasión a su gusto.

Karin suspiró- Sabes Sakura, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero yo he conocido a muchos hombres y se del tipo que es Sasuke. Deberías tener cuidado con él

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tú bien lo sabes. Cada año te haces más mayor y eres mas madura. No digo que no seas guapa, no me malinterpretes…Eres una mujer hermosa. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que le gusta a tu marido. Y por mucho que te quiera, esos gustos tan peculiares no van a cambiar. Cada vez le gustarán más jóvenes porque eso le hace rejuvenecerse. Es una teoría estúpida…pero conozco a muchos hombres así.

-Sasuke ha cambiado. Ahora tenemos una familia Karin. Estoy segura de que no va a pasar nada de eso.

-Solo te estoy avisando Sakura. Ándate con cuidado.

Aquella charla con Karin me dejó realmente mosqueada, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que muchas de las cosas que decía eran verdad.

Durante la velada que hicimos en casa mis ojos se posaron únicamente en Sasuke, el cual estaba hablando jovialmente con Naruto y a su vez estos dos hablaban con dos chicas. Dos chicas exuberantes, sensuales y provocativas. Pero chicas que no llegaban a sobrepasar los 20 años.

-¿Qué tanto miras frentona?- Ino me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones

-No, nada- intenté contestarla con una sonrisa.

Pero ella dirigió su mirada a donde anteriormente había estado la mía y me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Te preocupa Sasuke?

-¿Acaso debería?- esta pregunta me la hice más a mi que a ella

-¿Estas celosa o qué?- Ino comenzó a reírse- Vamos, esas niñas no te llegan ni a la suela de los talones, no deberías comerte la cabeza

Yo suspiré, pero aun así no aparte mi mirada de ellos. Les veía reírse y tocarse de forma superficial, gestos que estaban haciendo que algo se moviera en mi interior. Entonces vi como Sasuke ladeaba su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sin saber bien porque lo hice, aparté bruscamente mi mirada y me dirigí a servirme otro cubata, ya que necesitaba nublar por unos momentos mis pensamientos y olvidarme de la estúpida conversación con Karin.

Cuando por fin acabé de echarme todo el líquido que aquel vaso me permitía, di un gran trago apenas sin respirar mientras iba notando como el ardor de aquella bebida iba bajando por mi garganta. A punto estuve de atragantarme pues noté como alguien me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura.

En seguida supe de quien se trataba, cuando aquel ya conocido perfume llegó hasta mi nariz y sentí el aliento de su boca en mi oído- Esta noche estás preciosa

Aun sin darme la vuelta sonreí-Uhm. Pensaba que estabas demasiado ocupado para fijarte

Él me dio la vuelta para encontrarse con mis ojos- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, te he visto como hablabas con esas chicas

-¿Acaso estas celosa Sakura?- él sonrió de forma superior, como siempre. Y eso hizo que mi cabreo aumentara. Pero poco tiempo tuve de reprocharle ya que jaló de mi mano sin previo aviso y me arrastró hacia fuera del gentío- Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es un secreto

Y allí se acabó toda nuestra conversación. Sin saber muy bien el porqué yo le seguí sin apenas reprocharle nada mientras iba observando como Sasuke me llevaba a nuestra habitación. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, él cerró la puerta y rápidamente se lanzó en búsqueda de mis labios.

Mientras nos fundíamos en ardientes y fogosos besos, Sasuke me lanzó contra la cama y antes de que nuestra cordura nos abandonara por completo, él se levantó.

-¿Qué haces?

No me contestó. Solamente se dio media vuelta para mostrarme un par de objetos que traía en cada una de sus manos. Por una parte llevaba una especie de cinta negra y en la otra mano traía unas esposas. Le miré interrogante y él solamente se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

De nuevo silencio. Él se acercó a mi para besarme de nuevo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar noté como cogía fuertemente mis manos y me las ataba conjuntamente detrás de mi cabeza sobre el cabecero de la cama.- ¿Qué…que haces?

-Shh… Déjate llevar Sakura

Estaba inmóvil. Completamente indefensa y a su merced. Y para acrecentar más mi estado Sasuke cogió aquella banda oscura y la puso sobre mis ojos. A partir de entonces perdí totalmente el sentido de la vista, acrecentando así el resto de mis sentidos.

Era una sensación extraña, no podía ver nada y no podía moverme… él podría hacer todo lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, estaba absolutamente a merced suya…y aquella sensación no hizo más que aumentar en demasía la excitación de mi cuerpo.

Escuché como Sasuke cogía algo del cajón del alado y luego noté algo extremadamente frío sobre mi tripa. Me contorsioné ante aquel tacto y me frustré por no saber de que se trataba… pero la incertidumbre ante lo que iba a suceder no hacia mas que acrecentar toda aquella excitación.

Y pronto descubrí de qué se trataba. Noté como mi vestido ya no me presionaba los pechos y poco a poco iba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo. Sasuke lo estaba cortando. Lentamente iba cortando mi vestido desde mis pechos hasta llegar a mis rodillas pasando por todo mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna al sentir tan profundamente el roce con aquellas tijeras.

Pero pronto el calor volvió a embargarme. Ahora estaba semidesnuda. Por unos segundos creía que Sasuke había desparecido pues no le podía sentir, pero luego noté su boca sobre mi tripa. Noté el tacto húmedo de su lengua mientras recorría mi ombligo en círculos e iba notando como subía hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Otra vez el frío contacto con las tijeras para deshacerse de la única ropa que me cubría en aquellos momentos. Pasó su lengua por mi pezón mientras que su mano me masajeaba el otro pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos y succiones.

Entonces el agarre de las esposas se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. Intenté moverme para llevar mis manos hasta su cabeza y revolverle los cabellos. Lo necesitaba…deseaba tocar su pelo y enredar mis dedos en él para hacer mas presión en su cabeza y acrecentar así el ritmo de sus succiones…pero las esposas me lo impedían.

Me contorsioné como pude haciendo énfasis a la sensación de impotencia que me embargaba en aquellos momentos. Quería solarme, ser libre y poder tocarlo, besarlo, acariciar su cuerpo… pero no podía. Y aquello no hacia más que frustrarme y excitarme.

-Más…más deprisa Sasuke- en vista de que el tacto era uno de mis sentidos nublados decidí pedírselo. Suplicárselo.

Pero él no me escucho o no quiso hacerlo. Al no poder verle mi imaginación comenzó a sustituir a mi vista. Sasuke dejó de tocarme y supuse que ahora estaba parado frente a mí observándome con aquella sonrisa suya tan altanera… ¡Dios! Que sensación de impotencia sentía por aquel entones.

De pronto oí como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar.

-¿Dónde estas?- pasó demasiado tiempo sin tocarme y aquello era inaguantable. Mi cuerpo demandaba caricias y nadie le estaba haciendo caso, ni si quiera yo podía satisfacerme a mi misma.

-Sasuke

-Shhh…tranquila estoy aquí- sentí su aliento en mi oído derecho y deduje entonces que se encontraba a ese lado de la cama, mientras acariciaba a mi pelo. Me besó de nuevo y yo correspondí sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

Con la otra mano disponible, Sasuke bajó hasta llegar a mi intimidad, la cual tocó de forma superficial por encima. Al principio eran suaves caricias para estimularme…cosa que realmente no hacía mucha falta, pues el calor era algo que emanaba a borbotones por mi cuerpo.

Y ahí fue donde sucedió algo realmente extraño. Noté de nuevo un beso, un húmedo y lascivo beso sobre mis labios que correspondí sin pensarlo, descubriendo cada rincón que aquella cavidad me permitía. Rápidamente aquella boca se apartó de mí y me dejó aun con más ganas. Pero aquel beso no era de Sasuke, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Y corroboré mis sospechas cuando noté como aquella nueva persona saboreaba mis pechos, se resarcía mientras lamía mis erectos pezones de una forma brusca pero sin llegar ha hacerme daño. Aquellas succiones, sumadas a la presión que hacía Sasuke en mi intimidad hacían que el placer se desbordara por mi cuerpo.

-Sasuke

-Sigo aquí Sakura, no te preocupes.- Sabía perfectamente que aquella nueva boca no era de Sasuke, porque aun podía notar su aliento en mi oído derecho.

Sasuke sabía que yo me había dado cuenta de la nueva intromisión de alguien en la habitación. Pero el escuchar su voz era algo que me relajaba porque aunque estuviera maniatada, el solo echo de saber que él estaba allí observándolo todo para cuidarme y protegerme hacia sentirme más segura. Y a la vez sobreexcitada.

Pero pronto el se apartó de mi lado. Noté como alguien se agachaba y comenzaba a lamer mi intimidad. No sabía quien era y eso no hacia mas que acrecentar la pasión. La húmeda lengua de aquel momentáneo desconocido se movía velozmente dentro de mi sexo, saboreando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Y antes de poder disfrutar de aquella gratificante sensación, la otra persona se apoderó de mi boca en un beso salvaje, tosco y lujurioso.

No podía moverme, no podía tocar ni ver. Y ahora ni si quiera podía gemir. Mi respiración cada vez era más irregular y los estímulos que me llegaban eran cada vez mayores…no podría resistir mucho más.

Deseaba poder tocarles, deseaba poder ver la cara de aquellas personas que hacían que mi cuerpo experimentara aquellas corrientes de pasiones...pero no podía. Intentaba vanamente desatarme y quitarme aquella venda de los ojos, pero solo conseguía torpes movimientos y no servia para nada.

Noté entonces como la persona que se encargaba de mi intimidad paró y subió hasta mi cara. Ahora estaban colocados uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Mientras uno me estimulaba los pechos el otro se jactaba con mi clítoris. Yo apenas podía satisfacerles con torpes besos, primero al de la izquierda y sin descanso alguno al de la derecha… llegó un momento donde la confusión cegó todos mis sentidos y creía estar besando a los dos a la vez… aunque no se bien como pasó aquello.

Mis jadeos eran cada vez mas fuerte y mi cuerpo se contorsionaba en busca de aquellas manos que no me daban ningún descanso.- Por…por favor…desátame….Aaah… prometo que no me quitaré la venda

Y por fin mis suplicas fueron escuchadas y alguien me desató. Tras darme un fogoso beso di torpemente las gracias e intenté a tientas buscar a aquellas personas para intentar devolverlas el favor. Por que como había prometido no tenia intenciones de destapar mis ojos, pues las sensaciones eran doblemente placenteras con ellos cerrados.

Alguien me agarró de la cintura para levantarme y colocarme encima de la otra persona. Por lo que pude notar, ahora yo estaba en medio de aquellos dos hombres.

-Sasuke

La duda me embargaba, necesitaba saber donde estaba él, necesitaba corroborar que aun seguía ahí vigilándome…que estuviera conmigo.

-Estoy aquí. No tienes nada que temer, solo disfruta Sakura… yo estoy aquí contigo

Supe entonces que Sasuke era quien estaba a mis espaldas y por lo tanto el cual me estaba masajeando los pechos mientras me daba besos por el cuello.

La primera embestida fue obra suya. Me agarró fuerte de los pechos mientras introdujo todo su miembro por detrás, de una estocada limpio, sin tan si quiera pedir paso. Gemí de dolor y de placer simultáneamente…pero mis quejidos fueron a parar a la boca de aquel extraño que estaba debajo mío. El cual insertó su lengua en mi boca mientras me acariciaba con sus manos.

Yo intentaba corresponderles. Intentaba acariciarles con cada una de mis manos…pero no me lo estaban poniendo nada fácil…no me daban tregua.

Y noté otra embestida, pero esta vez era de aquel desconocido que estaba debajo de mí. El cual se internó en mi interior lenta y placenteramente. Solté otro gemido de placer y ésta vez fue Sasuke quien me lo arrebató.

Me pregunté si mi cuerpo sería capaz de aguantar tantas sensaciones juntas. Notaba aquellos dos potentes miembros dentro de mí, incluso imaginé que llegarían ha hacer contacto por dentro de mi cuerpo.

Los sentidos se me agudizaban al estar vendada y las sensaciones era eclipsantes. Las embestidas fueron en aumento, cada vez más y más fuertes. Perdí totalmente la noción de tiempo y espacio. Ya no sabía quien me robaba los beso, ya no sabia de quien eran las manos de mis pechos y las de mi culo. Ya no sabía nada.

Solamente era capaz de sentir. De sentir el mayor de los placeres corriendo por entre mis venas. De sentir escalofríos de pasión en mi espalda. Sentía el sudor salir por cada parte de mi cuerpo y notaba aquellos dos cuerpos chocándose contra el mío mientras me embestían apasionadamente.

Y llegué al mayor de los éxtasis cuando todas aquellas intensas sensaciones se escaparon de golpe de mi cuerpo dejándome sin aire, sin respiración y sin voz para gritar. Hubiera caído en redondo de no ser porque apoyé ambas manos de mi cuerpo a cada lado de la persona que estaba debajo de mí.

Seguido de esto noté como el desconocido salía de mi interior para correrse fuera, cosa que por su puesto Sasuke no hizo.

Agotada, exhausta… Tardé más de 5 minutos en volver a recomponer mi respiración. Pero una vez que la razón y la cordura llegaron a mi mente reaccioné y recordé que la identidad de aquella persona que había estado dentro de mí aun seguía siendo un misterio para mis ojos.

Lenta y torpemente dirigí mis manos para dejar caer aquella venda. Que la habitación estuviera a oscuras y el haber estado tanto tiempo con los ojos tapados fue un aliciente para tener mi mirada borrosa.

Intenté enfocar a mi objetivo…poco a poco la imagen iba siendo mas nítida. Veía como su cabellera rubia estaba desordenada sobre la cama, vi como sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración aun seguía agitada.

Y entonces la imagen borrosa desapareció en el momento que aquellos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos.

Incrédula, estupefacta, sin aliento y sin palabras abrí los ojos hasta su máxima capacidad para corroborar que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad.

Y tan solo un susurro fue capaz de salir de mi boca- Na…Naruto

* * *

_Uff. Aquí dejaré el capitulo por hoy. Espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado porque creo poder decir que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero no quería atrasar más esta escena._

_Ojala no se les haya echo pesado el capítulo, pues es lo que suele ocurrir cuando son tan largos. Espero de veras que lo hayan disfrutado y os hayan gustado todas las escenas, las cuales me han costado su pequeño trabajo. Y por su puesto que me lo hagáis saber con esos fantásticos reviews que no me canso de leer._

_Nos leemos en un nuevo capitulo._

_Cuídense!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola!_

_Este capitulo prácticamente me salió solo. Espero que de verdad les guste pues ya empieza a liarse la trama de este fic._

_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron con su apoyo, los alagos, los consejos…etc Sin vosotros esto no hubiese llegado a ninguna parte y ¡Mirad ahora! Gracias a todos llegué a superar los 200 reviews. Aun estoy en estado de shock, quien me lo hubiera dicho..xD_

_Muchas gracias a__**; **_**nena-uchiha22****; ****Little_Vampire_Cristina****; ****jansgely****; ****ObsessiveTemporary****; kaoruchan17; ****Hikky****; ****tsunade25****; ****SakuraMaya****; ****-o0Hana-Chan0o-****; ****Tsukisaku****; ****Hatoko Nara****; ****Avigail-Natsumi****; melbelu; ****Lady_Arakawa****; ****agridulce****; ****Kanna_Uchiha****; Edwardita; ebe hyuga; Xixi; ****LADY MARYSA****; astry**

_-Se que si no hubiera avisado con antelación del incesto, la escena hubiera sido mas impacitante y os hubiera gustado más. Pero me sentí un poco obligada en avisarlo por si alguien se molestaba o para quien no quisiera leerlo. Pero bueno, aun así espero que os gustara._

_-Gracias, pues vuestros halagos hacen que crezca cada día un poco mas!_

_**Advertencias:**_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado M_

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

9. DECISIONES

El incesto no era algo que entrara dentro de mis planes.

El shock que sufrí al enterarme de que fue mi mismísimo hermano quien había estado compartiendo cama con Sasuke y con migo fue difícil de superar. Me quedé en la cama, agarrando mi propio cuerpo como si quisiera defenderme de algo y mirando un punto al vacío. ¿Por qué mi hermano? La misma pregunta siempre surcando mi mente… y ningún tipo de repuesta lógica que saciara mi curiosidad.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Mis jades en un vano intento por deshacerse de aquella presión en mi corazón expulsaban grandes torrentes de gotas saladas, que aunque fuera un gesto gratificante, aun así la presión no desaparecía.

Noté una presión extra en la cama y como unos brazos se pasaban por mi cintura atrayéndome así a su cuerpo. Me di la vuelta y correspondí tal gesto para esconder mi rostro en su pecho y seguir llorando. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente mi pelo y mi espalda, tratando de clamar las convulsiones que el llanto me producía.

Poco a poco mi respiración se fue regulando. No sabía bien como lo hacía, pero siempre que traspasaba la línea Sasuke estaba ahí para ayudarme a volver. Las cosas a su lado parecían menos impactantes de lo que realmente eran. Sasuke me trasmitía una paz y armonía capaces de convencer hasta al mas puritano ser de que nuestras peripecias no eran para nada anormales.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no iba a ser tan fácil olvidarlo todo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. Mi llanto ya había cesado pero yo aun no había sacado mi cabeza de su pecho, aun no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo a la cara. Por lo tanto, me quedé refugiada en sus brazos y no dije ni una sola palabra. Esperando paciente a que él me brindara con una explicación- No pensé que fuera a afectarte tanto.

-¿por…porque?- me atrevía a hablar débilmente solo para formularle aquella preguntaba que atormentaba a mi mente. ¿Por qué mi hermano?

Sasuke tardó varios segundos en responderme- No hay un porqué lógico si es lo que estás tratando de buscar. Pero no juzgues a Naruto, no fue su idea sino la mía.

Levanté rápidamente la cabeza para mirar directamente a sus ojos. ¿Su idea? La sorpresa invadió mi cuerpo dando lugar a múltiples dudas que azotaban aun más a mi débil cuerpo.

-Sabía que Naruto siempre te había mirado con ojos más allá de hermanos. Eres una mujer lista y hermosa y eso es evidente para cualquier ser humano. Por eso me pareció divertida la idea, le propuse estar contigo siempre bajo mi supervisión y bajo mis ordenes. No haría nada que se que tu no quisieras.- paró de hablar durante unos segundos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Su voz cada vez iba siendo más apagada, supe que realmente sentía haberme herido como lo hizo. Y así me lo hizo saber. Me agarró del mentón y siguió hablando- Perdóname. De verdad no creí que te lo fueras a tomar tan mal.

Acepté las disculpas de Sasuke, pero nunca acabé de perdonarlo. Durante varias semanas posteriores a su cumpleaños nuestra convivencia fue escasa y fría. Mi mente no hacia más que trabajar en diversas acciones y posibilidades que tenía. Pero mi corazón me impedía realizar muchos de aquellos actos.

Por que aun así le amaba. Aun con todo él era mi Sasuke, el perfecto amigo de mi hermano mayor. El chico que venía a mi casa a jugar conmigo y a enseñarme los verdaderos caminos de la vida. Quien me abrió paso al mundo de las sensaciones. Se podría decir que fue mi maestro de la vida.

Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el maestro no tiene nada más que enseñarte? Así es como yo me sentía, como una alumna que ya había aprendido todo lo necesario y ahora necesitaba volar, necesitaba sentirme libre y descubrir por mí misma los distintos caminos que la vida me ofrecía.

Me di cuenta entonces de que la niña que era, la niña de la que Sasuke se enamoró y la misma que enfermó de una obsesión hacia él habían crecido. La madurez quiso abrirse paso en mi cuerpo y la pequeña voz de mi subconsciente me hizo entender que había llegado el momento de dejar de jugar. De tomarse la vida en serio; criar a mi hija, centrarme en el trabajo…La diversión ya no tenía cabida en mi vida. Y con ella Sasuke tampoco.

No fue una decisión precipitada. Y aunque mis actos demostraran lo contrario, realmente yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Saqué rápidamente las maletas de mi armario y comencé a arrojar la ropa bruscamente sobre ellas, sin darme descanso para analizar lo que iba a necesitar o simplemente para poder doblarla y que cupiera mejor en aquellas maletas. Ese día había sido el definitivo y la presión que sentía ya no aguantó más. Exploté. Necesitaba irme de allí, necesitaba alejarme de él.

Una vez que mis maletas estuvieran desastrosamente echas, me dirigí a agrandes pasos a la habitación de Imari. Yo me iría de aquella casa y mi hija se vendría conmigo. De eso no cabía duda. Cogí su ropa y la mayoría de sus juguetes y los lancé contra otra maleta mientras que ella dormía placidamente en su camita.

Todavía me quedaban varias cosas por hacer para acabar de recoger todo, pero sabía que no me daría tiempo a marcharme sin ser vista. Y aunque una parte de mi deseara hacerlo, no era justo para Sasuke. Se merecía una explicación…pero ¿Sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle que me iba de su lado? Era algo que necesitaba comprobar.

Eché el ultimo de los trapos sobre la maleta y la cerré, cuando sentí una mano cogerme de mi brazo- ¿Nos vamos de viaje?

Imari se había despertado- Sí cariño.

-¿Y donde se supone que vais?- Sasuke había llegado a casa. Asustada levanté mi mirada para posarla en él, quien ahora estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada reprochadora clavada en mí.

Tragué saliva. Necesitaba fuerzas. Posé entonces mi mirada en Imari- ¿Por qué no vas a recoger tus juguetes mientras habló con Papá? Coge solo los necesarios ¿vale?

-Si- inocente y hábil Imari nos dejó solos en la habitación.

-Creí que eras feliz

Punto débil. No me lo iba a poner fácil, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Lo era. Pero he crecido Sasuke. Ya no puedo seguir aquí.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas tonta. Tú no eres igual que los demás y lo sabes. No encajarás en el mundo de hay fuera. Quédate conmigo.

Las palabras se me quedaban agarrotadas en la garganta mientras oía todas aquellas razones tan convincentes para quedarme a su lado. Pero no podía y tenía que hacérselo entender- He madurado Sasuke. Las cosas han cambiado y tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Y tú eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro. Había dado en el clavo- Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

Sasuke se había dado por vencido. Por su carácter y personalidad sabía perfectamente que no iba a rogar que me quedara, él no se rebajaría hasta tal punto.

Cogí a Imari de la mano y las maletas y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida- Adiós Sasuke- Agarré el pomo de la puerta y tras abrirla Imari pasó delante mío y luego las maletas.

Sasuke no iba a suplicar que me quedara. No me iba a detener. Sabía que él no era de las personas que hacían esas cosas. Y aunque una parte de mi lo deseara, me convencí de que aquello haría las cosas más fáciles.

Cerré lentamente la puerta esperando algún tipo de interrupción de mi huida, pero al no recibir tal gesto por su parte, la puerta quedó completamente cerrada. Aquella insignificante puerta que en aquellos momentos fue tan significativa para mí. Por que mis días junto a Sauske habían terminado, porque él ya no formaría parte de mi vida. Esa casa ya no sería mas mi hogar y él ya no sería mas mi dueño.

La realidad llegó a mis ojos, al verme agarrada de mi hija en la calle y con las maletas a cuestas. ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? Y solo un sitio pasó por mi mente en aquellos momentos.

Toqué una vez a la puerta y no tardé en recibir contestación. La cara de felicidad que puso al principio al distinguir mi presencia, cambio a la misma velocidad a la que analizaba mi equipaje.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Imari entró corriendo en el piso para ver la televisión, ya que ponían sus dibujos favoritos. Y una vez que estuvimos solas, no aguanté más.

-Yo…- yo no pude hablar. Tan solo atiné a lanzarme a sus brazos y a llorar como una desconsolada para quitarme toda esa presión de mi corazón- Lo dejé…Ino, ¡dejé a Sasuke!- decir la cruda realidad en voz alta fue mucho peor de lo que me imaginé. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que había echo y que ya no había marcha atrás. Lo repetí inconscientemente una y otra vez. Lo había dejado, me había alejado de Sasuke y él no hizo nada por impedirlo. Las lágrimas cada vez salían más fuertes de mis ojos mientras que inútilmente mi amiga trataba de calmarme.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó. En esos momentos me consideraba una muerta en vida, una mujer sumida en una especie de trance que lo único que hacía era estar sentada en el sofá de su amiga mirando a un punto en el vacío. Un cruel espacio de la nada que me recordaba incesante todos los acontecimientos recientemente surgidos.

Oí como Ino se encargaba de dar de cenar a Imari y como la llevaba a acostarse pasando antes a mi lado para darme el beso de buenas noches. La correspondí con gusto y me aferré a ella en un fuerte abrazo.- Te quiero Imari- recuerdo haberle dicho esas palabras y como ella me miró interrogante con sus precios orbes jades y me respondió con una reluciente sonrisa.

Ino nos apartó del abrazo- Vamos Imari. Tienes que dormir y tu madre necesita descansar.

-Buenas noches mami- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue acompañada de Ino

De nuevo me sumí en aquel trance. Hasta que noté un peso extra en el sofá. Nadie dijo nada, Ino se me quedó mirando por unos minutos esperando algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte. Y de nuevo las palabras se estancaron en mi garganta y las lagrimas hicieron su reaparición- ¿He hecho bien?

Vi como Ino se mordía el labio y apretaba más fuerte el abrazo. Me sentí mal por haberla echo aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella una contestación? Pero realmente necesitaba oír algo, que me dijera cualquier cosa que afianzara mi decisión.- Me siento mal Ino, ha sido una decisión muy dura.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No. Tenía que hacerlo. Lo necesitaba

-Entonces tu misma te has contestado Sakura.

-Si, pero… ¿Qué pasará con Imari? No quiero alejarla de su padre, no lo merece. ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué crees que hará ahora?

-Shh...- Ino me puso un dedo sobre mi boca para evitar que continuara con mi discurso- Es hora de pensar en ti Sakura. Desde que te conozco has sido tan buena y a la vez tan estúpida de pensar únicamente en el bien de los demás, anteponiéndolo al tuyo propio. Se egoísta por una vez Sakura, no hay nada malo en ello. Piensa en tu felicidad por una vez en la vida.

-Pero Ino…- Sabia que tenia razón, pero aun así no era nada fácil. Tenia una hija por la que velar.

-No te preocupes por nada. Imari estará bien y no tiene porque dejar de ver a Sasuke. No te preocupes más Sakura. Ahora, solo piensa en ti.

-Gracias Ino…

-Será mejor que descanses. Duerme un poco, mañana será un día duro.

La sonreí y abracé. Aunque la sonrisa fuera extremadamente falsa. No me hacia falta esperar a mañana para saber que iba a ser un día muy duro, de echo ese mismo día había sido el mas duro de toda mi vida.

Los meses posteriores a aquella decisión, me centré exclusivamente en mi trabajo y en mi hija. Solo estuve una semana en el piso de Ino hasta que encontré un apartamento perfecto para Imari y para mi en el centro de la ciudad. A tan solo 15 minutos del hospital y a 10 de la guardería donde llevaba a Imari.

Los trámites del divorcio no tardaron en ponerse en marcha y gracias a dios Sasuke me puso las cosas fáciles. Recuerdo la reunión que tuvimos con los abogados, los tensos silencios y las escasas miradas que nos profesamos. Decidimos que fuera yo quien tuviera la custodia de Imari y Sasuke podría tener dos fines de semana al mes y la mitad de las vacaciones.

Tras eso, mi contacto con Sasuke fue escaso. Únicamente venía a recoger a Imari cuando le tocaba y nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a las horas en las que debía traerla de vuelta y nada más.

La noticia de nuestra separación afecto sobre todo a mi hermano. Después de aquella noche me llamaba cada día muy preocupado pues se sentía culpable de nuestra ruptura. Tras estar hablando durante una noche entera sobre todos nuestros problemas, o mejor dicho los míos. Le hice entender mi decisión y como él no había tenido nada que ver. Nuestra relación volvió a ser la misma de siempre y nunca más volvimos a mencionar aquella noche en la que estuvimos juntos.

Sus llamadas eran constantes. Desde que dejé a Sasuke siempre se preocupó en demasía por mi estado. Y yo siempre trataba de hacerle entender que estaba bien.

Todos los días fueron pasando con una extraña normalidad. Hasta aquel fin de semana en el que la casa se me vino encima. Ese viernes había venido Sasuke por la mañana para llevarse a Imari, según me dijo había planeado un fin de semana con ella en no sé que sitio. Al volver por la noche de una dura jornada en el hospital me fui a casa y me encontré terriblemente sola.

Me preparé un cubata y encendí la televisión con la esperanza de prestarla toda mi atención y poder así olvidarme de todos los problemas que pudieran pasarse por mi mente. Pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Dejé el canal donde echaban una peculiar película no apta para menores.

Observé como una mujer vestida con un traje extremadamente ajustado de cuero negro ingresaba en el baño de caballeros. _Que atrevida_ pensé. Aquella niña con cara de mujer abrió la puerta de aquel servicio y sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con una escena que al parecer la agradaba en demasía. Abrí mis jades sorprendida por lo que vi y di un trago de mi cubata sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada del televisor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- hablaba sola con aquella mujer, como si pudiera oírme

Los dos hombres fornidos de cuerpos atléticos que se estaban besando dentro del baño, cesaron sus caricias para centrar su atención en la recién llegada. Se miraron durante unos momentos y luego sonrieron de forma perversa. Yo sonreí con ellos. _Ahora te van a dar tu merecido. Eso te pasa por meticona._

Estaba empezando a excitarme. Deseaba ver lo que esos dos hombres le harían a esa mujer como castigo por interrumpir sus besos. Pero no pasó nada de lo esperado. La mujer, con un porte de maestría y superioridad se acercó a uno de ellos y amarrándole fuertemente del mentón le dio un brusco y salvaje beso en los labios.

-Vaya, eres una mujer de armas- sonreí

El otro hombre no perdió el tiempo y se situó detrás de ella para comenzar a tocar su abdomen, embutido en aquel traje, y posteriormente subir hasta sus pechos. Los cuales masajeó suavemente al principio y aumentó la velocidad según la mujer besaba más a su compañero.

La imagen era preciosa. Y sin saber muy bien porqué yo también me uní a aquella orgía tan esplendorosa. Cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar mis pechos. De pronto yo ya estaba metida en la película.

El primero de los hombres, uno moreno, el cual estaba siendo besado por aquella mujer, dejó de lado por un momento su acción y se concentró en saborear mis pechos. Los tocó y masajeó para luego comenzar a lamerlos. Mientras yo gemía por sus caricias levanté mi mano para tocar el suave rostro de aquella intrusa.

Me había llamado especialmente la atención desde el primer momento que la vi. Tan altiva, con esa cara de superioridad. Quise bajarla los humos por mi misma. Acerqué su cara a la mía por encima del cuerpo del quien me tocaba los pechos y la besé. Introduje mi lengua en su cavidad y comencé a moverla inspeccionando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

El último de los chicos, uno rubio, quien se sintió un poco desplazado, se situó detrás de la mujer que me besaba y siguió acariciándola los pechos para luego bajar hasta su intimidad. Yo vi aquella escena mientras la mujer me besaba el cuello y sentí envidia y curiosidad.

Nunca había tocado a una persona de mi mismo sexo. Aparté entonces la mano de aquel rubio y la sustituí por la mía. No sabría describir aquella extraña sensación. Acaricié su sexo mientras oía sus gemidos e introduje un dedo en su cavidad a la misma vez que el moreno se cansó de mis pechos y me masturbaba.

Juraría que mientras las mujeres estábamos siendo satisfacidas, los hombres se empezaron a masturbar mutuamente. Pero mi actual estado de embriagadse de placer, me impidió corroborar tal echo.

La sensación era abrumadora. Oía los gemidos de las tres personas que había en aquel lugar. Sentía la lengua de la mujer en mi boca, moviéndose con locura y desenfreno mientras que mi mano seguía internándose en su cavidad. Notaba como el hombre, el moreno, insertaba otro dedo más en mi sexo. Lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter con locura y desenfreno mientras besaba mis pechos.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. Abrí los ojos tras pegar un gran grito de placer y me encontré de nuevo con la imagen del televisor. Aquellas personas no estaban haciendo nada parecido a lo que mi imaginación me había mostrado. Los dos hombres estaban penetrando con sus duros penas a aquella mujer por ambas cavidades.

Mientras que yo estaba en el sofá, con mi cubata miedo vacío encima de la mesa. Mi mano izquierda introducida por dentro de mi sujetador, la cual supuse que había estado masajeando mis pechos. Mientras que la mano derecha estaba dentro de mi ahora húmeda intimidad.

Recompuse mi cuerpo, extremadamente excitado y tras vestirme cogí las llaves de mi apartamento y me dispuse a salir. Aquella noche necesitaba más placer que el que yo misma podría proporcionarme.

* * *

_Uff. Aquí lo dejo por hoy que sino me desmadro xD_

_¿Qué les pareció? Ya hemos visto la decisión que a tomado Sakura ¿creéis que será para bien? Bueno, lo sabremos más a delante. Espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber. _

_¿Me deja un review con su opinión?_

_Cuídense! _


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno hay mucho que explicar, por lo tanto aquí voy:_

_Primeramente gracias a todos por comprender el retraso en la renovación del fic. Como habéis visto he decidido por continuar con la historia, ya que aunque haya sido acusada de plagio este fic no lo es. Como ya sabéis era un poco mi temor desde el primer capitulo ya que nunca había echo un fic basado en un libro, por eso me afectó un poco más. Pero…Y lo recalco, me he estado informando y repito: no es plagio. Por lo cual, continuaré escribiéndolo según tenía pensado desde el principio, aunque puede que cambie un poco y meta más situaciones y cosas mías. Aun así, seré fiel a mis ideas principales respecto a la trama._

_Esta vez si que os debo muchísimo. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me habéis apoyado, porque aunque no lo creáis ha sido gracias a vosotros que mi ánimo ha subido y por los cuales me llegaron de nuevo las ganas de escribir. Gracias por ayudarme con esta decisión. _

_Gracias por el apoyo y halagos a: __**LunaSuk-chan**__**; **__**Tsukisaku**__** (agradecimiento especial por tu MP); **__**nekiita**__**; **__**ObsessiveTemporary**__**; **__**Lady_Arakawa**__**; **__**nena-uchiha22**__** (gracias por el MP); Xixi; **__**agridulce**__**; **__**jansgely**__**; kaoruchan; Edwardita; Sakura_Maya; **__**ShanaLCrowley**__**; **__**-o0Hana-Chan0o-**__**; rose-Haruno; tenshi masen tsubasa; **__**Sabaku no Sasha**__**; **__**xxtinkixx**__**; sakuriita melbelu; tsubaki; alex**_

_**Advertencias:**_

_-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes._

_-Calificado M_

_-OCC_

_Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:_

_

* * *

  
_

10. CONSECUENCIAS… ¿ARREPENTIMIENTO?

Me quité la chaqueta dejando mi bolso a un lado de la barra y me senté sobre un taburete alto que al parecer estaba desocupado. Posé entonces mi mirada en los cameros que atendían veloces y apresurados las demandas de los clientes.

Tan sólo había dos, una mujer de duras facciones y al parecer de agrio carácter, y un hombre. De musculatura enclenque, con el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños… nada del otro mundo. Al ver que mi presencia había pasado desapercibida por aquellos dos, decidí matar el tiempo curioseando en sus quehaceres. La chica estaba atendiendo a una pareja demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto. Chasqueé la lengua decepcionada por la vista que tenía y miré entonces al camarero. Él estaba conversando con dos hombres, los cuales no tenían nada de especial.

-¡Ey! ¿Nadie me va a servir?- la paciencia me abandonó y el camarero por fin recayó en mi. Un puco dubitativo se acercó hasta el lugar en el que estaba situada y con una falsa sonrisa me preguntó lo que deseaba tomar- Un gin tonic…- paré de hablar hasta que vi como una ceja se alzaba en su expresión y comprendí lo que quería- por favor- el camarero sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a servirme mi pedido.

Durante mi primer cubata mi vista únicamente recayó en la zona de la barra. Miraba a las parejas que se formaban según avanzaba la noche y me distaría imaginándome las futuras situaciones que tendrían, había de todo; desde fuertes discusiones hasta noches fogosas y descontroladas en recónditos lugares de la ciudad.

A partir del tercer y cuarto cubata aquel juego comenzó a aburrirme, por lo que giré un poco mi mirada para centrarme en la pista de baile.

-¿Buscando alguna presa?- una suave voz se internó directamente en mi oído derecho tomándome por sorpresa y produciendo que derramara parte de mi cubata. Giré mi vista para posarla en el recién llegado y mis ojos se abrieron hasta su máximo al reconocer aquella silueta: tez blanca como la nieve, profundos y desconcertantes ojos negros al igual que su cabello y una blanca y reluciente sonrisa.

-¿¡Sai!?...-él me sonrió con su característica sonrisa - ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Si. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y sonreí para dar otro trago más de mi vaso. Respiré pausadamente y entonces le contesté- Desde que me engañaste creo recordar

Tras mi frase se produjo un abrupto silencio. No le guardaba ningún rencor a aquel hombre y tampoco quería que se fuera. Verle había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en toda la noche. Realmente no se porque tuve que soltarle aquella grosería, pero gracias al cielo, él se lo tomó con buen humor.

-¿Todavía estás dolida por aquello? ¡Vamos Sakura, creo que ya me lo hiciste pagar!

-¿A si?- levanté una ceja intrigada y le di pie a que continuara hablando

-Verás, a ti todas las chicas de aquel año no querían saber nada mi…aunque…-hizo una pausa como dudando si continuar o no, pero tras respirar un poco se decidió por contármelo- pero no todo fue tan malo. Gracias a eso se me presentaron otro tipo de oportunidades que no dudé en aceptar. Y por eso ahora soy quien soy. Creo que estoy enormemente agradecido contigo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos? Jamás lo habría sospechado- mentí.

-Bueno, no del todo. Es cierto que salí con varios hombres…y no me arrepiento, pero- se acercó un poco más para que solamente yo escuchara aquellas palabras, pues su boca quedó pegada a mi oído y me susurró tranquila y sensualmente- me siguen atrayendo mucho las mujeres…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por aquella confesión, la cual no cabía ninguna duda que formaba parte de un juego de seducción. Entonces sonreí, por fin la noche pareciera que se había puesto a mi favor y podría disfrutar de una agradable "cita".

Pero tras recapacitar un poco más a fondo en las palabras de Sai, mi menté vagó rápidamente a la película que recién había visto en la televisión y no tardé ni dos segundos en formularme una descabellada idea.

Sonreí pícaramente y me acerqué hasta Sai para susurrarle de igual modo que él había hecho conmigo- Si te gustan los hombres… entonces ¿podrías decirme quien es el mejor partido dentro de éste bar?

Al principio mi pregunta lo impactó un poco. Creo que el chico se había esperado que yo sucumbiera a sus juegos de seducción. Pero lo que todavía él no sabía era que yo ya había caído y ahora era él quien tenía que probar mis juegos.

Su oscura mirada analizó todo el bar. Tras salir de su sorpresa, Sai pareció haber comprendido mi pregunta y con una de sus famosas sonrisas escaneó toda la zona en la que nos encontrábamos en busca de nuestra mejor opción. Vi como detenía su análisis en el momento en el que posó fuertemente sus ojos en una zona en concreto. Llevé mis jades hacia la misma posición en la que él miraba y entonces lo vi.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción me embargó el rostro- Tienes muy buen gusto

-Por su puesto. No por nada salí contigo

Aquello me hizo sonreír. Bebí el último trago de mi vaso y me levanté. Cogí mi bolso y mi cazadora y agarré a Sai de la mano para dirigirnos a la pista de baile y situarnos justo a lado de _nuestra presa_.

La elección de Sai realmente era tentativa. Un hombre de porte elegante, de justa musculatura, con el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una atractiva barba como de dos días pero bien cuidada, dándole un aspecto más sensual y varonil. Y sus ropas formales a la vez que casuales le hacían aún más llamativo.

El primer paso era averiguar los gustos de aquel hombre. Primero fue Sai fue quien se acercó sutilmente a él, mientras el pelinegro hacía como que se movía casualmente por su zona, iba dándole leves toques con su brazo, restregaba de forma accidental su culo con el de él y de vez en cuando le echaba algunas miradas.

Yo me reía ante la escena. Me atraía la idea de tener dos hombres exclusivamente para mí. Me gustaba ver el "acto del cortejo" que había entre ellos, las leves caricias, las insinuaciones…todo eso hacía que la vista fuera espectacular. Sin embargo, los métodos de Sai no parecieron surgir ningún efecto, pues aquel tipo se apartó levemente dándole a entender un rechazo por su parte.

Al verse sin esperanzas, Sai regresó hacia donde yo estaba.

-Parece que los hombres guapos no son su tipo

Me reí ante su comentario y sin dudarlo comencé a andar hacia la nueva posición del castaño. Si había rechazado a Sai, estaba claro que yo tenía muchas posibilidades de conquistarlo. Tras eso, luego solo nos quedaría convencerle para que estuviera con los dos, pues no tenía intenciones de dejar a mi amigo fuera de este juego.

Comencé a bailar al son de la música cerca del hombre. Chocaba suavemente con él, mis jades se posaban sensualmente sobre su persona y cuando veía que gozaba de su atención, humedecía lentamente mis labios. Las señales estaban claras. El anzuelo estaba echado y sólo hacía falta una leve contestación de su parte para que picara.

Pero sin previo aviso, apareció una mujer en la pista de baile que se acercó a gran velocidad a aquel hombre y le besó en los labios. Me quedé decepcionada ante la imagen que veía. ¿Acaso tenía novia? ¡Tsk! Eso era un punto en el que no habíamos pensando.

Al ver que no tenía nada que hacer me dirigí de nuevo donde Sai, el cual no se había perdido detalle de mi vano intento de seducción y por lo cual estaba, de igual modo que yo anteriormente, riéndose de la situación.

-Parece que hemos fracasado- me dijo

-Si. Eso parece.

Antes de que el subidón de la noche desapareciera para convertirse en una terrible depresión, Sai agarró mi cintura y la llevó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, produciendo un choque entre brusco y excitante. Su boca de nuevo quedó pegada a mi oído y él empezó a moverse sensualmente al compás de la música- Entonces esta noche estamos los dos solos- me susurró

Entramos con gran torpeza y brusquedad en mi piso. Mientras nos besábamos y desvestíamos conseguimos cerrar la puerta de mi habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Los dos estábamos excitados y queríamos lo mismo.

Sai paró el beso mientras que sus manos amasaban mis muslos con rudeza y desenfreno. Agachó su cara hasta posarla sobre mis pechos y comenzó a masajear uno de mis senos mientras que su lengua recorría el otro. Cogió mi erizado pezón con sus dientes delicadamente y empezó a dar leves mordiscos. Luego los sustituyó por su lengua para saborearlo y succionar de él.

Mientras tanto yo intentaba controlar mis gemidos. Me mordía fuertemente el labio inferior mientras de mi boca salían fuertes suspiros de placer. Quería más…y así se lo hice saber. Agarré sus negros cabellos y empujé de ellos dándole a entender mis peticiones, las cuales él aceptó encantado.

Cuando mis pechos dejaron de interesarle, Sai no perdió el tiempo y me alzó de los muslos dejándome encima de él, tuve que rodear su cadera con mis piernas para que así la posición fuera más cómoda.

Mientras él me besaba el cuello oí como sus pantalones caían al suelo haciendo que mi cuerpo se pusiera alerta ante tal hecho. El momento estaba cerca y deseaba que no tardara mucho en penetrarme.

Quise subir mi cabeza para poder besarle pero él prefirió seguir con mi cuello. Aquel gesto me disgustó. Si bien es cierto que era un acto sin importancia, yo deseaba hacerlo. Quería que nuestras lenguas se fusionaran y deseaba explorar su cavidad, recordar a que sabían sus besos… Si hubiera sido Sasuke jamás me habría negado un beso.

Me exalté ante mis propios pensamientos con un leve grito, el cual Sai pasó desapercibido y lo confundió con un gemido de placer. No debería estar pensando en Sasuke, me maldecí por hacerlo. No era el momento ni el lugar.

Decidí quitarme esos pensamientos concentrándome más en mi actual tarea. Volví de nuevo a la realidad al sentir el duro miembro de Sai pidiendo paso por entre mis mulos para sumergirse en mi ahora húmeda cavidad. Abrí un poco las piernas para permitirle el acceso.

La primera embestida fue suave. Demasiado para mi gusto. Apreté mis piernas contra su cintura y sumergí mis dedos en su cabeza estirando de sus pelos para darle a entender que aumentara la fuerza. Y así lo hizo. El siguiente empujón hizo que mi espalda chocara fuertemente contra la pared y como resultado solté sin poder controlar un gran gemido.

La sensación que inundaba a mi cuerpo era agradable. El placer exacto que aquel acto conllevaba, eran las emociones justas que aquellas sensaciones me provocaban. Estaba bien, pero no era suficiente. No había la misma pasión que con Sasuke, no había esa chispa que me encendía como a una vela, no era lo mismo…

Mientras Sai me embestía y estimulaba a mi cuerpo con sus caricias, mi imaginación decidió volar a otra parte. No quise pensar en Sasuke, no me parecía justo para Sai. Por lo que sin saber muy bien porque mi mente se fue de nuevo a la película. Me imaginé de nuevo en la misma posición, entre dos fornidos hombres y una despampanante mujer. Escuchaba sus gemidos, sentía sus caricias y disfrutaba de sus tactos.

El orgasmo pronto se hizo presente y con ello mi vuelta al mundo real. Al ser ya tarde, ofrecí a Sai quedarse a dormir conmigo y así los dos sucumbimos ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levanté temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Imari y mientras estaba cocinando ella entró en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días mami!

-No grites cariño, hay alguien durmiendo en la habitación- me arrodille a su posición y le di el beso de buenos días en la mejilla.

Ella se quedó extrañada- ¿Quién hay?

-Es un viejo amigo que ha pasado aquí la noche- mi contestación pareció emocionarla.

-¿Puedo despertarlo? ¡Así jugará conmigo!- Imari se puso a saltar y a chillar como una loca. Tuve que ponerla un brazo sobre su hombro para que se calmara y al ver su carita triste suspiré derrotada. A ella le encantaba jugar y hacer amigos, era una niña muy sociable y sobre todo hiperactiva. Pero tenía que hacerla entender y por lo cual le expliqué de la mejor forma que pude que no estaría bien despertar a alguien solo por que ella quería jugar.

Cinco minutos después, Imari se dio por vencida y se puso a desayunar. En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta y me dirigí a abrirla. Agarré la manilla y un segundo antes de abrir cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sabía muy bien quien sería la persona que estaría detrás de aquella puerta y necesitaba fuerzas para abrirla.

Y entonces abrí- Buenos días Sasuke, Imari está desayunando.

-De acuerdo. Esperaré a que termine y luego nos iremos- Sasuke pasó hasta la cocina en donde le dio un beso a Imari y luego se fue a sentar al salón.

Yo le seguí- ¿Qué vais ha hacer hoy?

Él cerró los ojos, como si le costara hablar y segundos después me comentó sus planes con la niña. Al parecer irían a pasar el día al zoo y luego comerían fuera.

Mientras Imari estaba desayunando Sasuke y yo estuvimos hablando sobre las horas en las que la traería de vuelta y justo en mitad de nuestra conversación sonó mi teléfono. Me levanté rápidamente ya que me le había dejado en la habitación y tenía miedo de que despertara a Sai.

Era Ino quien me llamó para quedar conmigo en la tarde. Cuando decidimos lo que haríamos la colgué y le eché un vistazo a Sai antes de salir del cuarto. Por suerte para mí tenía el sueño muy profundo. Cerré la puerta y cuando me quise dar la vuelta me encontré por sorpresa con Sasuke, el cual estaba apoyando su mano contra la pared impidiéndome el paso.

-Parece que tienes visita

Me exalté ante la frase. ¿Había visto a Sai? Sin sabe muy bien porqué me sentí culpable, como si le habría engañado… pero pronto reaccioné al darme cuenta de que no era así y de echo me incómodo que me preguntara por ello- ¿Te interesa?

-Bastante. Quiero saber quien se está acostando con mi mujer- sus palabras eran serias y duras. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi, con todo su peso sobre mis jades. Me sentía vulnerable, cada vez que me miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros me sentía indefensa, desnuda ante él…

-Ya no soy tu mujer, recuérdalo- Saqué fuerzas para contestarle no se muy bien de donde. Aunque aun así, mis palabras sonaban débiles y con un tono de temor.

-Siempre serás mi mujer, Sakura- poco a poco el rostro de Sasuke se iba acercando más al mio haciendo que mi corazón latiera con desenfreno y mi respiración se agitaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? ¿Por qué un me producía esas sensaciones?

Su boca se acercó a mi oído- Recuérdalo. Siempre has sido mía

-Sasuke, por favor- Intenté detenerlo. Puse una mano sobre su pecho para intentar apartarlo, para que pasara un poco de aire entre nosotros y me diera la fuerza suficiente para que me volviera la razón. Aquello no estaba bien, yo había tomado una decisión. Quería vivir, quería valerme por mi misma y no depender de Sasuke. Quería saber lo que se sentía al tener una vida exclusivamente mía…

Pero él no me lo quería poner fácil. Cogió mi mano con la suya y la apretó fuertemente- Vuelve conmigo- aquello me sorprendió y mis ojos se abrieron hasta su máximo- Se que eras feliz Sakura. No puedes buscar esa felicidad en chicos de una noche, ni en ninguna parte. Tú y yo somos diferentes del resto… vuelve conmigo.

No…no podía. Tenía que probarlo, aunque saliera mal. No moriría en paz si no me valía por mi misma, sino intentaba manejar mi vida a mi gusto…y con él a mi lado sabía que eso no era posible.

En vista de que Sasuke no iba a reaccionar, intenté que se alejara de otro modo- ¿Acaso ya no te diviertes con las niñas de veinte años?- mi pregunta pareció sorprenderle. Pero antes de que pudiera alegrarme, apareció una sonsira socarrona en su rostro. Una sonrisa que yo recordaba muy bien, una sonrisa que aun me hacia las cosas más difíciles.

-Me he cansado de ellas. No son igual que tú, me aburre enseñarlas. Tú en cambio ya has aprendido todo. Contigo es distinto, podemos volver a ser felices; tu, yo e Imari. Deja ya de jugar a esta estupidez Sakura

Que utilizara a Imari para convencerme no me gustó. Era juego sucio, era chantaje emocional. Me quedé en silencio, no sabía bien que decirle, que contestarle… Sasuke aún tenía demasiado efecto en mi y él lo sabía, por eso lo utilizaba en su beneficio.

Ante mi carencia de palabras, él aprovechó para acercarse más. Su aliento se entremezclaba con el mío. Quise apartarme, pero no podía. Mis piernas no me lo permitían…estaba temblando al igual que una cachorrilla y me maldecía infinitas veces por aquello. Era increíble lo que sentía con tal solo oler su perfume ¿tan fuerte era su influencia en mi?

Por eso no podía, no debía besarlo. Por eso me había marchado…y ahora no podía echarme atrás. ¡Pero mi cuerpo no respondía! Inconscientemente quería que aquello pasara…

-¡Papi nos vamos!- afortunadamente apareció Imari antes de que sucediera algo de lo que poder arrepentirme y se llevó a Sasuke. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar por completo mi casa, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa altanera me dijo- No olvides lo que te he dicho Sakura, puede que cuando te quieras dar cuenta sea demasiado tarde. No siempre voy a estar aquí- y tras eso cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé sola y asustada. El día no había echo más que comenzar y ya había sentido todo tipo de sensaciones, la mayoría desagradables. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerme esto ahora? ¿Por qué no podía respetar mi decisión?

Sus palabras me habían herido. ¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso no se suponía que es lo que quería, alejarme de él? Entonces, ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo perderlo para siempre? Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse sin control alguno por mis jades. Mi cuerpo ya no aguantó más y caí de rodillas al suelo, apoyando mis brazos para no lastimarme y hundiendo la cabeza para aguantar mi dolor.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Como veis la decisión que tomó Sakura no es fácil para ella y la está resultando muy difícil alejarse de Sasuke, pero aun así parece que quiere intentarlo. A partir de aquí, veremos como Sakura llevará su vida en solitario…y ya os digo que no la irá del todo bien. Pero no quiero adelantar nada U.U_

_Esta vez no ha tenido mucho contenido sexual, ya que al no ser con Sasuke no quiero que sea lo primordial en estos capítulos. Pero espero que aun así os haya gustado ¿Qué os pareció? Espero leer pronto sus comentarios con sus apoyos y criticas constructivas. ¡Por que esto continua latente! GRACIAS A TODOS._

_Esperemos leernos pronto_

_Cuidense!_


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola!

Lo se, no tengo vergüenza. El retraso en la actualización ha sido exagerado esta vez, y desde aquí os pido miles, millones y billones de disculpas. Pero no tenéis ni idea del caos en el que está mi vida últimamente. De pronto, es como si el tiempo hubiera desaparecido. Pero he tenido muy presente este fic y cada rato libre intentaba imaginar y escribir nuevas escenas y acontecimientos, aunque muchas de las veces sin ningún resultado aceptable.

Se que no sirve de escusa… T.T Pero de verdad que estoy liadísima.

Y volviendo al tema en cuestión. Aparte de mis disculpas, también todo mi agradecimiento por los comentarios en el anterior capitulo a: **Tsukisaku****; ****Anzu brief****; ****sasusaku-G****; tenshi masen tsubasa miu*; Edwardita; ****jansgely****; ****nena-uchiha22****; ****ANNEA WEASLEY UCHIHA****; ichigo_fuji; ****Cristina Miyuki****; alex; ****Claressa****; sakuriita**

**tsunade25****; ****Avigail-Natsumi****; ****o0Hana-Chan0o****; ****; ****kariedu56****; poli; ****By-TiNKi****; astry; ****Ranko Uchiha****; melbelu;**

**Advertencias:**

-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes.

-Calificado M

-OCC

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:

* * *

11. SOLEDAD: CAMINO A LA DESTRUCCIÓN

En las etapas más negras de tu vida, extrañamente, sientes la necesidad de navegar a la deriva por entre las profundidades de tu ser. Te aíslas en ti mismo buscando la soledad como compañera y aprovechas cualquier momento de intimidad como una excusa perfecta para sacar a la luz todas esas emociones que están oprimiendo tu corazón.

Negro. Ese es el color con el que normalmente te identificas. Ves todo a tu alrededor de ese oscuro color que te impide ver una salida a tus problemas. Problemas que rara vez son importantes, pero que en esos momentos de reflexión los ves como grandes montañas imposibles de escalar. Todo se magnifica, pareciera que tú eres una insignificante persona dentro un gran y escalofriante mundo. Todo se te escapa de las manos, hasta tal punto de llegar a un estado de desesperación.

Afortunadamente, la capacidad racional de los seres humanos nos impide llegar a ese frenético punto evitándonos rozar la línea de la locura.

Aunque no siempre sucede de tal modo, ya que hay circunstancias muy puntuales, en las cuales tu mente es incapaz de ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Y ese es el punto exacto en el que yo me encontraba. Cada vez veía las cosas más oscuras, notaba como cada día mi alma se iba sumergiendo en un pozo sin fondo y como la luz que indicaba la salida se iba volviendo más y más difusa, hasta casi desaparecer.

_Me sentía sola y perdida._

Recuerdo muy bien los nefastos meses de aquella etapa de mi vida. Apenas eran nimiedades, pequeñas gotas de agua que iban llenando lenta y progresivamente el vaso… hasta que éste de forma inevitable acabó derramándose.

Imari era mi punto de apoyo. Mi principal motivo de vida, por ella era por quien debía luchar y seguir adelante. Pero no puedo obviar el detalle, de que en muchas ocasiones ella fuera el transmisor de mi soledad. Quien me recordaba cuán sola me sentía.

Inocente como era, ella venía donde mí con una de sus mejores y más relucientes sonrisas para relatarme todo lo que había echo con su padre durante sus días de ausencia. No se dejaba un detalle por contar, mientras sus ojos chispeaban de emoción y sus manos se movían con gran frenetismo ella hablaba, gritaba y saltaba por toda la casa.

-…Y me compró un helado y luego fuimos a ver a los animales del zoo. Me llevó dónde los delfines y convenció al encargado para que me dejara tocarlos. ¡Eran muy suaves ¿sabes?! Al principio me asusté pero luego ya no. Lo llamé flipper, y nos hicimos amigos. Papá me prometió que me volvería a llevar. ¿Por qué no vamos los tres juntos? Seguro que te gustará conocerle… ¡si! Es una buena idea ¿iremos verdad mami? ¿Verdad?

¿Qué podía decirla? Se me oprimía el pecho con tan solo pensar en decirla que no. En recordarla que ya no éramos una familia unida y por lo cual no podíamos ir juntos al zoo ni a ningún sitio como tal.

En esas ocasiones, tan solo podía hacer dos cosas. Aguantar con todas mis fuerzas mis lágrimas, para que ella no viera la frustración que embargaba a mí ser y guardar silencio. Imari era inteligente, de hecho aún pienso que era demasiado lista para su edad y comprendía perfectamente lo que aquello quería decir.

-Jooo, seguro que papá también estaría feliz de que vinieras- Aunque el hecho de que lo entendiera no quería decir que lo aceptara y por lo cual lo asumiera. La cabezonería le venía por parte de padre.

-Imari- mi tono reprochador la recordó que el chantaje no servía conmigo.

-¡Jolín! Pero yo quiero que vayamos los tres. La otra era una aburrida.

-¿La otra?

-Si. La amiga de papá. Es una chica muy joven ¡pero es una sosa! No quiso jugar conmigo al escondite…

Me pilló fuera de juego. Sabía que Sasuke habría salido con alguien, no era extraño. Yo también lo hice. Pero no me gustaba la idea de que saliera aquel ligue de mi ex marido con mi hija. Era una situación demasiado rara y desagradable.

Las palabras de Imari me hicieron recaer en la realidad. Recordé las palabras que Sasuke me dijo y vi con más claridad como cada día que pasaba él se alejaba más de mi vida. Y por mucho que aquello fuera lo que yo quería no dejaba de doler.

Por que él ocupó mi infancia, marcó mi adolescencia y se impregnó de lleno en mi juventud. Era una persona que formaba parte de mi vida casi desde el momento en el que nací. ¿Cómo iba a evitar que doliera tanto el hecho de saber que se alejaba de mí?

Lo echaba de menos y eso era algo inevitable.

Lo extrañaba cuando Imari me contaba aquellas cosas y lo añoraba cuando volvía a casa de una larga y tortuosa jornada en el hospital y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

Sentía que no tenía a nadie a mí alrededor con quien poder hablar y desahogarme. Me sentía sola.

O quizás es que no quería que nadie estuviera allí para consolarme.

Cometí uno de mis tantos errores, quizás de los peores: _Refugiarme en mi soledad_.

Por que sí había gente preocupada por mí, sólo que yo no quise dejarme ayudar.

Naruto nunca llegó a aceptar del todo mi divorcio, y desde que me divorcié, él siempre tan atento y preocupado me llamaba cada día simplemente para hablar, aunque nunca le llegué a decir nada más allá de lo necesario. Solía quedar cada semana con Ino para tomar un café y hablar de nuestras vidas, pero apenas siempre eran típicas conversaciones circunstanciales.

Me guardé en el rincón más recóndito de mi corazón todos mis sentimientos y no dejé que nadie los descubriera.

Sin embargo, aquello no podía ser eterno y tarde o temprano acabaría por explotar. Y eso fue siendo mas temprano que tarde. Como bien he dicho, a penas fue una gota insignificante la que cayó sobre mí, pero el vaso estaba tan lleno que el líquido no tardó en derramarse.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Por que si hay recuerdos que perduran eternamente en tu memoria, esos son los peores.

Mi día en el hospital había sido tremendamente duro. Como siempre Tsunade, había abusado de su poder y me había encargado los trabajos más duros y difíciles. No es que no pudiera hacerlos, por su puesto que no. Pero hacer tantos y tan seguidos me había provocado un agotamiento físico y mental abrumador.

Llegué a casa destrozada. Tiré todas las cosas que traía al suelo y me abalancé contra el sofá del salón como si éste fuera mi salvación. Remoloneé un poco y me situé entre los cojines hasta buscar la postura perfecta y una vez la encontré cerré los ojos para tratar de olvidar todo aquel arduo día de trabajo.

Y entonces sonó la puerta.

Eché las mil y una maldiciones sobre la inoportuna persona que se atrevía a molestarme en aquellos momentos y me levanté medio moribunda a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke- hablé sorprendida. Y es que debido a mi agotamiento no había recaído en la hora que era.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible- pasó sin permiso alguno dentro de mi casa dejando su irónico comentario cerca de mi cara.

-Puedes pasar- le devolví la ironía. Y cuando estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta, algo o más bien dicho alguien me lo impidió.

-Perdón- se disculpó una voz desde fuera. Abrí un poco más la puerta y entonces la vi. No me superaba en altura pero sí en juventud. Piel tersa y morena, pelo castaño y ojos zafiro que desvelaban aún su inocencia.

No superaba los veinticinco ni de lejos, fue lo que pensé.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Traje a una amiga conmigo, ¿no te importará verdad?

Sí, me importaba y mucho. Me molestaba que trajera a su amiguita a mi casa, me importaba que aquella niña saliera con mi hija y me molestaba que aquella mujer fuera tan condenadamente joven y guapa.

No le contesté. Me limité a soltar un respiro de resignación y dirigí mis pasos hacia el cuarto de Imari para avisarla de que su padre ya había llegado. Cuando acabé mi cometido, me fui para la cocina para alejarme de todo aquel ajetreo que recientemente se había formado en mi casa. Pero para mi desgracia, la amiga de Sasuke, a la cual no la daré el privilegio si quiera de nombrarla, se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Sakura verdad?- me sonrió- un nombre precioso

No la respondí. Me di la vuelta e hice como que tenía cosas que preparar. Pero la chica no se daba por aludida.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Sasuke me habló de ti e Imari te tiene como en un pedestal- se volvió a reír, cosa que me molestó- Esto es un poco incómodo, me siento como inferior a tu lado. Pero quería decirte que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, no estoy aquí para sustituirte ni nada por el estilo.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa. ¿Sustituirme? ¿Quién había hablado de sustitución? La ira comenzó entonces a cegar a mi razón. No sólo había sido el peor día de todos en el trabajo, sino que encima tenía que aguantar a una niñata en mi casa diciendo toda clase de improperios.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltarla todo tipo de groserías, inoportunamente apareció Sasuke. Nos echó una mirada de arriba abajo a ambas, como analizando la situación y como era costumbre en él, con una voz portentosa avisó a la chica de que ya se iban.

En el momento en el que ella pasó por mi lado, tan solo me dio tiempo a dejarla una frase- Tienes suerte de ser guapa

-¿Eh?- sonrió- gracias- y se fue

Sasuke se percató de toda la escena y momentos antes de abandonar mí casa sonrió de forma altanera y me echó una mirada reprochadora. Una mirada que como era costumbre, sabía meterse por mi cuerpo y calarme hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos.

Nada más quedarme a solas, no dudé. Me abalancé contra el teléfono y llamé a Ino desesperada para desahogarme y contarla toda la reciente situación.

-¿Cómo era?

-Joven, guapa… pero completamente imbecil

-Vamos, su tipo ¿no?

-¡Cerda!

-ja, ja hacía mucho que no me llamabas así

-No estoy para bromas, realmente esta situación me ha puesto los nervios de punta. Necesito desestresarme un rato ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

-Ah… lo siento Sakura. Hoy no podrá ser, estoy ocupada. ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

-Bueno. No te preocupes, otro día será- mentí.

Colgué aun con más nerviosismo con el que había cogido el teléfono. Estaba desesperada, quería salir. Salir y olvidarme de todo, del trabajo, de Sasuke, de su chica, de Ino y sus problemas…. De todo.

Y entonces en un arrebatador acto, cogí el teléfono, la agenda y marqué el número que allí había escrito.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sai? Soy Sakura… ¿Estás libre esta noche?

Quedamos media hora después de mi llamada en la puerta de mi casa. Al parecer, a Sai le agradó bastante mi llamada y me dijo que conocía un sitio perfecto para ir a pasar la noche.

-Ponte esto

-¿De verdad?- ante mí, Sai se presentó con un pañuelo azul celeste en la mano incitándome a ponérmelo. Dudé varios segundos mientras cavilaba posibilidades y al final me di por vencida. A fin de cuentas, me gustaban las sorpresas.

Mientras iba andando por la calle, con Sai pegado a mi cuerpo guiándome como si fuera una invidente, se me pasó por la mente una situación en específico.

Aquellos recuerdos traían consigo un cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos que no me hacían bien. Todavía podía sentir el contacto de ambas pieles, como mis pelos se erizaban al notar el aliento de uno de ellos, sin saber bien quien era sobre mi cuerpo. Aún recordaba el sabor de los besos, las caricias, las embestidas…

Aquel pañuelo me hizo recordar que aún estaba latente en mí aquel día. Esa noche donde compartí cama con mi esposo y mi hermano por primera y última vez.

Afortunadamente, el camino que recorrimos era corto y las emociones no llegaron a calar tan hondo como hubiera podido pasar gracias a que Sai pronto me deshizo de la venda que cubría mis ojos.

Leí el cartel. Una, dos y hasta tres veces.

Mis jades se concentraron en aquellas letras luminosas durante lo que a mi me parecieron horas. Bajé la vista para observar la entrada, una puerta vieja y corroída de madera, que escondía tras de sí una cortina de un rojo apagado. A lado de ésta, había un hombre de exagerada corpulencia vestido completamente de negro. Obviamente, el portero.

Recaí de nuevo en el cartel.

-Es necesario tener pareja para entrar aquí

-Lo se. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?

La pregunta me pilló completamente desprevenida. Me quedé muda, sin habla. Ni una mísera palabra era capaz de salir de mi boca.

-¿No te parece divertido y excitante?

Abrí más aún si cabían mis jades, concentrando toda mi atención en Sai. La sonrisa de su cara se ensanchó ante la pregunta y en sus ojos había un especial brillo de perversión. Miré de nuevo el cartel de la entrada.

La sorpresa fue disminuyendo en mí al mismo ritmo que aumentaba mi curiosidad. Nunca había estado en un local de intercambio de parejas, fue lo que pensé.

Y poco a poco la idea fue agradándome. Fingir ser pareja de Sai, conocer a una pareja liberal, abierta a cualquier tipo de situaciones y estar con el hombre de otra mujer sin ningún tipo de tapujos ni compromisos.

Realmente, la curiosidad empezaba a ser excitante.

-Entremos- dije firme y decidida con una gran sonrisa.

El local era increíblemente espacioso. Eran necesarios cinco camareros para poder atender la demanda de personas que se acumulaban ante una portentosa barra. Alrededor de ésta, había una multitud de mesas, todas ellas ocupadas con un número par de personas que conversaban alegremente entre ellas.

Mientras Sai pedía algo de beber, me fijé más en las parejas de las mesas. En ellas podía ver de todo, desde el miedo y la vergüenza marcadas en los ojos hasta profundas miradas de deseo y lujuria.

Había una mujer que estaba dando la mano a su marido mientras su pie iba recorriendo la pierna de otro hombre que había justo sentado en frente de ella. El marido la estaba viendo, estaba segura… pero sin embargo, no decía nada. Llamó también mi curiosidad un hombre, que lejos de fijarse en la imponente mujer que yacía frente a él, tenía los ojos fijos en el acompañante de ésta…

Que afortunada, fue lo que pensé. Me recordó a la mujer de la película, la cual tenía a dos hombres, sin ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de besarse entre ellos para ella sola. Sentía envidia.

Pero luego puse mis ojos sobre Sai y sonreí. Por lo visto, yo corría con la misma suerte. Cada vez ardía en más deseos de saber lo que esa noche tenía predestinado para mí.

* * *

No sólo tardo casi dos meses en actualizar, sino que encima corto la historia en este punto y más aún sin ningún tipo de lemmon. Algo poco habitual en estos capítulos.

Ya tengo más que asumido los reviews de amenazas de muerte que me van a llegar. Pero aunque no me creáis, tengo mis puntos de vista respecto a la historia y esto es necesario.

Desde aquí, invoco a vuestra comprensión y paciencia y os prometo que el próximo capítulo será de vuestro agrado (o eso creo). Pues ya tengo prácticamente en mente todas las situaciones, solo falta desarrollarlas con precisión.

Os diré que ésta no será una noche cualquiera para Sakura, donde no sólo disfrutará de una de sus más extrañas experiencias, sino que aparecerán y reaparecerán personajes que tendrán mucho que decir. Y también… un nuevo encuentro con Sasuke… ¿Qué pasará?

Tendremos que esperar al siguiente cap, el cual espero que no se demore tanto. ¡Perdonad todas las molestias que os causo!

¡Cuídense!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

No se ni como empezar a disculparme por el retraso. Podría dar las típicas y no por ello menos verdaderas excusas como la falta de tiempo y casi más importante la total falta de inspiración. Se pasa realmente mal cuando estás delante del ordenador, con la hoja del Word abierta y no consigues escribir nada decente… ¡Es muy frustrante!

Pero se que aun así no compenso ni de lejos esta GRAN demora. Espero que el capítulo lo compense mínimamente por mi xD. También he de confesar que la falta de tiempo ha hecho que pierda parte de mi ilusión por la serie de Naruto, la cual poco a poco estoy dejando de lado, pero eso no quita ni de lejos que vaya a abandonar mis fics o mi paso por fanfiction del cual estoy tremendamente orgullosa. ¡Soy feliz escribiendo!

Espero que entiendan todo esto. Ahora sí, vayamos a lo más importante, Infinitos y más si cabe de agradecimientos para todos los que seguís leyendo esta historia; de verdad Gracias a;

_**Cristina Miyuki**__**, **__**.RukiaVictoria.**__**, **__**marvin-uchiha**__**, **__**Tsukisaku**__**, **_

_**o0Hana-Chan0o**__**, **__**mirermione**__**, **__**Poly-Uchiha**__**, Tsunade25, **__**Aiki Sasuno**__**, **__**Ranko Uchiha**__**, **_

_**Krys y Nami, **__**Alvebia**__**, **__**yuelieth22**__**, **__**Avigail-Natsumi**__**, **__**UCHIHAOBITO9**__**, nadeshko-hime, nelly, Sakithalau, **__**sasusakuxnaruto**__**, **__**thatsohot**__**, **__**And.Y-Xan**__**, **__**-Chan.o**__**, astry , **__**Xx-Leah-xX**_

**Advertencias:**

-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes.

-Calificado M

-OCC

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:

* * *

12. CAIDA LIBRE: ¿ARREPENTIMIENTO?

Tenía que abrir los ojos para volver a enfrentarme con la realidad. No podía ni debía quedarme en el fantástico y calido mundo de los sueños, donde tus fantasías se hacen realidad, donde el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionan a tu antojo.

Luz. Un cegador y cruel rayo solar fue a parar directamente contra mi pupila como si de un relámpago se tratara. Aquel indicio de amanecer caló tan hondo en mi cuerpo que en las milésimas de segundos que tardé en abrir los ojos impactó contra mi cerebro con la cruel realidad.

¿Qué había pasado?

Traté de abrir la boca y noté como si me hubiera tragado un pastoso y horripilante cenicero. Aquel mugriento sabor hizo que mi cerebro recibiera la orden de mandar a mi cuerpo lavarse los dientes. Intenté levantarme, pero aquello fue un fatídico error.

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, las paredes se movían y los objetos se distorsionaban… Unas nauseabundas nauseas matutinas embargaron mi ser… Debía ir al baño por las buenas o por las malas.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero logré mi cometido. Y de nuevo, sentada sobre las frías losas con mis rosados cabellos cayendo sobre el retrete, me volví a cuestionar todo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Varias imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a azotar contra mi cabeza, los recuerdos iban y venían pero eran demasiado confusos. La barra de un bar, Sai, mujeres y hombres hermosos, alcohol, sillones, luces, una habitación oscura, besos, Sasuke, camareros…

Un segundo ¿Sasuke? Aquello último acrecentó mi confusión. Pero la sabia razón me hizo comprender que la perfecta imagen del hombre de mi vida había sido producto de un sueño. Mi mente aun confundía la realidad de la ficción.

Con mi estomago más asentado, dirigí lenta y torpemente mis pasos hacia la cocina, donde me preparé una perfecta combinación de café, agua, zumo y una pastilla para el malestar general.

Cuando aquella medicación hizo contacto con el agua, comenzaron a salir unas diminutas burbujas producto de la efervescencia, las cuales, hicieron inconscientemente que mi mente empezara a recordar.

_El camarero me sirvió el gin tonic que yo le demandaba desde hacia más de diez minutos. Mi mirada se centró en el gracioso efecto de efervescencia que la tónica producía al ser agitada contra el vaso de cristal. _

_-¿Vienes sola a un sitio como éste?- tuve que apartar a regañadientes mi mirada para demandar la pregunta que al parecer iba dirigida a mi persona._

_Quise contestar una bordería, un improperio perfectamente audible para que aquella persona se diera por aludida, pero mi garganta no emitió sonido alguno._

_Su piel era blanca, casi tan lisa y brillante como la porcelana- por unos segundos tuve ganas de alzar mi brazo para tocarla- su boca recta y perfecta con el mentón marcado y visiblemente recién afeitado. El pelo corto y liso caía en cascada cubriendo tristemente aquella perfecta cara, sin embargo, aquel sutil toque mejoraba más si se podía su apariencia. Su color natural era un extraño rojizo fuego, tan ardiente como su mirada, la cual estaba clavada en mí esperando algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte._

_-Sssi…, no- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron balbucear_

_Él alzó una ceja incrédulo y ladeó sus labios en una mueca divertida y extremadamente sensual- ¿Si no?, ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?_

_Cerré momentáneamente los ojos para reponerme del shock. Estaba quedando como una imbecil, tendría que ser más elocuente en mi próximo comentario si es que quería que aquel misterioso desconocido no me tratara por loca. _

_Tragué saliva y carraspeé- No, he venido con un amigo._

_-¿Solo amigo?_

_-Si ¿y que hay de ti?- decidí contraatacar_

_-He venido con una amiga_

_-¿Solo amiga?- y él sonrió ante mi pregunta._

Aquel fugaz flash de recuerdos no me sació para nada la curiosidad, aún estaba confusa, muy confusa para ser más exactos. Traté de recordar, quería saber más. Más sobre aquel hombre, el cual tenía cierta certeza de que pasó más tiempo conmigo del que yo por el momento recordaba.

¿Cómo se llamaba si quiera? ¿Dónde estaba Sai en aquellos momentos? ¿Qué pasó después? La curiosidad me carcomía y la impaciencia por recordar hizo que el dolor se acrecentara.

Sentía mi cabeza pesada y decidí cesar momentáneamente el esfuerzo para ir a tirarme contra el sofá en un desesperado acto de descanso.

Caí como si de un peso muerto me tratara, inconsciente de mi no calculé bien las distancias y el choque entre mi delicada espalda y el ahora duro sofá fue más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

Sentí como el dolor recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y entonces, un nuevo flash atizó a mi mente.

_Su mano se deslizaba suavemente por mi columna, de arriba a bajo. Aquellas leves e insinuantes caricias no hacían más que crear en mí una corriente de excitación que hizo que en más de una ocasión me recorriera un escalofrío._

_Miré a Sai mientras una corriente eléctrica embargaba mi ser y él me devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo lo que le quería decir. Había encontrado a mi hombre aquella noche._

_Aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos, el cual hacia media hora que conocía y se había tomado las confianzas de seducirme con el tacto mientras hablábamos._

_-Por lo que veo tu amiga no piensa volver- habló Sai a mi desconocido_

_Él solo se limitó a sonreír- No tiene importancia- dijo y luego se giró para mirarme y dedicarme una reluciente y perfecta sonrisa_

_-¿Es guapa verdad?- la pregunta de Sai me pilló fuera de juego por lo que guardé silencio esperando ver como seguía la conversación_

_-Hermosa diría yo_

_Sai ladeó la comisura de sus labios e incluso pude ver un brillo de perversión en sus ojos- Más que hermosa- mi amigo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta mi posición, una vez que la distancia era mínima puso sus manos sobre mi cara y deslizó suavemente uno de sus dedos por mis labios- Y eso puedo asegurarlo_

_Estaba sin palabras. No entendía nada de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Durante mis minutos de confusión, decidí mirar a mi nuevo acompañante con la vana esperanza de encontrarle en mi misma situación, pero nada más lejos de la realidad._

_Él tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada y su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más. En ningún momento apartó la mano de mi espalda mientras que sus ojos iban variando de posición entre Sai y yo._

_-Veo que la conoces muy bien_

_-Si, es algo de lo que puedo alardear. Veo que estás muy a gusto aquí con ella, me alegro de que mi presencia no te incomode._

_-Nada más lejos de la realidad, esto no sería lo mismo si tu no estuvieras aquí- hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro, unas miradas que producían una tensa y cargante atmosfera. Hasta que el desconocido se relajó- Además, ¿Quién me hubiera dicho lo hermosa que puede que llegar a ser esta mujer si tú te hubieras ido?_

_Sai se río ante su comentario. Todo lo contrario a lo que me pasó a mi. En aquel momento la lucidez mental me llegó como si de un rayo se tratara y a la misma velocidad la ira comenzó a entrar en mi cuerpo. ¿Quién narices se habían creído aquellos prototipos de hombres que eran? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba delante? No me estaba gustando ni un pelo por donde había desviado Sai la conversación. Me estaban tratando como un objeto, como una preciada mercancía, la cual tenían que valorar y comprobar antes de poder comprarla. _

_-Te estás pasando un poco Sai. No creo que sea ninguna mercancía- aparté de un golpe la mano del desconocido e hice el amago de levantarme. _

_Pero Sai me lo impidió- Tranquilízate Sakura, no ha sido mi intención.- Escuché la seriedad de su tono y vi la sinceridad en sus ojos- Perdóname si te he ofendido. Solo quería que él te valorase, que no pensara que eres una cualquiera sino que eres una mujer de los pies a la cabeza._

_-Pues podrías haberlo dicho de otra forma ¿no te parece?- aún con sus disculpas yo seguía bastante ofendida_

_-Perdónale- habló entonces el desconocido- en ningún momento he pensado que seas una mercancía. Créeme, si estoy aquí es porque realmente pienso que mereces la pena. Tu amigo solo trataba de convencerme de algo de lo que ya estaba seguro._

_Me quedé muda por unos segundos mientras cabila diversas alternativas. Mi mirada vagaba cada instante de un hombre a otro. Podía haberme marchado con dignidad, haber tirado una copa sobre alguno de ellos para hacerles entender que por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas. Haberles echo entender que me habían ofendido y que su intento de halago había sido una falta total de respeto._

_Sin embargo, no dije nada. Pudieron ser las copas de más que nublaron mi razonamiento o el apetito sexual que había despertado… no lo se. Solo se que en aquel momento suspiré como derrotada, les eché una insuficiente mirada de reproche a ambos y me senté de nuevo para continuar con una conversación mas amena y apetecible._

Con los ojos abiertos hasta el máximo de su capacidad, mi mirada estaba perdida en el infinito. ¿Realmente sucedió aquello?

La ira que había sentido en aquellos momentos regresó de nuevo a mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido Sai capaz de hablar de mí de aquella manera? Aquel imbecil que consideraba amigo… ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan insensible?

Sentí necesidad de llamarle. De quedar con él para gritarle y echarle las mil y una maldiciones existentes y a poder ser para poder propinarle un buen guantazo.

Sin embargo me contuve.

Por que sabía que aquello no serviría de nada y sobre todo porque sabía que la culpa de todo había sido mía. Total y exclusivamente mía.

Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo hasta mi habitación y cogí todas las ropas y sabanas de la noche anterior para echarlas a lavar. Cuando hube metido todo en la lavadora fui a por mi bolso y ahí pude observar una llamativa tarjeta naranja.

_Sassori 555-36847 "Recuerda lo que te dije, puedes llamarme a la hora que desees cuando lo necesites, un beso preciosa"_

Arrugué la tarjeta y la tiré de nuevo al interior del bolso aun mas cabreada conmigo misma.

A grandes zancadas que demostraban mi alterado estado emocional, me adentré en el baño sin cerrar la puerta tras de mi, abrí el agua fría de la ducha y me sumergí bajo aquel chorro sin importarme que llevara el pijama todavía puesto.

El agua caía en cascada y chocaba fuertemente contra mi cara.

_Cada vez recordaba con mayor nitidez lo que pasó después. Recordé cuando nos fuimos de aquel bar tras haber estado en una habitación a solas los tres. Podía notar todavía con claridad los besos de Sassori entremezclados con los de Sai, sentía aun el placer en mis carnes._

-Idiota-chillé- Idiota, idiota, idiota- cada vez más fuerte. Mi mano empezó a golpear la pared de la ducha casi sin darme cuenta y al mismo compás que alzaba la voz, los golpes iban siendo más duros y dolorosos.

_Las imágenes de cuando nos despedimos de Sai y Sassori me llevó a su casa. Otra vez los recuerdos. Su tacto, sus manos delineando cada curva de mi cuerpo, su suave y calida voz hablándome al oído, su lengua recorriéndome lenta y tortuosamente… Todos los recuerdos me daban como martillazos._

_Y sus últimas palabras… el momento en el que me entregó la maldita tarjeta, el momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que no era una mujer cualquiera, sino una que más que disfrutar se jactaba con el placer._

_-Suelo organizar distintos tipos de fiestas que estoy seguro te encantarán. Ten una tarjeta y me llamas cuando quieras.- se acercó a mi, me besó y me dio la tarjeta naranja- Esta noche ha sido muy especial, Sakura- me susurro al oído- espero que no sea la ultima._

-¡Idiota!- me desahogué finalmente.

Las gotas frias caían por mi cara borrando todo rastro de dolor. No supe ni si quiera el momento en el que había empezado a llorar con semejante desesperación. Mi mano por fin dejó de lastimarse contra la pared y el peso de mi sucia alma me consumió quitándome las fuerzas y haciendo que me resbalara contra la pared de la ducha hasta caer en el suelo.

Cogí mis piernas y las aferré tan fuerte como pude contra mi pecho para poder esconder así mi cara. El agua de la ducha aun caía fuertemente contra mi cara, pero no me importaba… En esos momentos no sentía nada más que un fuerte y agudo dolor en el pecho. Un dolor tan intenso que estaba matándome lentamente.

Quince minutos después, mi respiración se relajó y mi mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

¿Tan fuerte era mi necesidad sexual que había llegado a esos extremos? ¿Tanto me importaba aquel impulso básico que había olvidado casi hasta mi propia naturaleza humana? ¿Tan poco respeto tenia con migo misma?

Ante aquella marabunta de preguntas que inundó mi cerebro no pude más que derrumbarme de nuevo y comenzar a llorar.

Necesitaba ayuda. De nuevo volvió a mí aquella sensación de soledad. Necesitaba a alguien que me tendiera su mano, alguien que me ayudara a levantarme, pero no tenía a nadie…

En aquel momento una imagen azotó mi mente. Fue como un duro pinchazo que me provocó un intenso dolor de cabeza y un agudo dolor en el corazón.

-¿Por qué?- hablé en susurros.

No tardé en reaccionar. Me levanté y apagué el grifo de la ducha como por impulsos. Por que así es como me movía en aquellos momentos.

Sentí el impulso de salir de casi y así lo hice. Con el pelo aun mojado me vestí, cogí las llaves del apartamento, el bolso y salí disparada a la calle.

Anduve bajo el intenso sol durante más de media hora, podía notar como mis cabellos ya se habían secado producto del intenso calor. Pero lo que más notaba era aquella sensación, aquel impulso que llevaba evitando desde que había salido de la ducha.

Pero ya no pude controlarme más. Necesitaba verlo y encaminé mis pasos al único lugar al que quería ir.

Tardé cinco minutos en llegar. Me paré en frente de la puerta y observé el número como si no me lo conociera. Pensé en llamar al timbre, en lo que le diría, pensé en todo… sin embargo, no sabía que es lo que podría pasar. No sabía que es lo que quería decirle, no sabía tan si quiera que es lo que hacía ahí. Lo único que tenía claro en aquellos momentos era que necesitaba verlo y tocarlo. Necesitaba que me abrazara y que me consolara como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Abrí mi bolso y busqué desesperada la copia de aquellas llaves que sabia que aun conservaba. Tiré varios objetos al suelo producto de los nervios, pero aun así al final la encontré.

Abrí la puerta nerviosa y me embargó un embriagador aroma familiar, el cual relajó a todo mi cuerpo. Encaminé mis pasos hasta el dormitorio y allí lo encontré.

Todavía estaba dormido, tirado sobre la cama con su pelo azabache desalborotado, su torso al aire libre y tan solo cubierto con un largo pantalón negro.

Me movía por impulsos. Mis piernas caminaron solas hasta llegar a pegarse contra la cama, me senté despacio para no despertarlo y casi sin quererlo me tumbé detrás de él para rodearle con mis pequeños brazos.

Él se despertó en ese momento y me habló con una voz ronca- ¿Qué estas haciendo Sakura?

Omití su pregunta y tan solo me limité a cerrar los ojos y relajarme. Respira su aroma varonil, apretaba mis brazos para sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me sentía tan bien…

Pero poco duro mi bienestar. Él se deshizo de mi abrazo y se levantó de la cama para quedarse de pie, mirándome.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él- Necesitaba verte. Estar contigo- me acerqué un poco más y alcé la mano para intentar tocar su cara.

Pero él me la apartó suavemente de un golpe.

-No entiendo esto Sakura, se supone que eras tu la que no quería estar más conmigo. ¿Acaso estas jugando?

-¡No!- chillé sin quererlo, tenía miedo que pensara que le estaba utilizando- Por su puesto que no. Me equivoqué Sasuke, cometí un error. Un estupido error del que siempre estaré arrepentida. Pero yo te quiero, siempre te he querido y eso nunca podrá cambiar.

-¿Y porque me dejaste entonces?- dijo serio y con un deje de rencor

Agaché mi mirada avergonzada- Tenía miedo-susurré

-¿Miedo?- se sorprendió- ¿Miedo de que?

-Miedo de que me abandonaras. Todo el mundo me lo decía y yo te veía. Siempre te gustaron las chicas jóvenes y guapas y yo siempre he tenido el temor de que abandonarías por una de ellas. Yo cada vez me hacia mas mayor, más vieja, mas experta. Ya no te atraía, ya no tenias nada que enseñarme- las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en mis jades- Fui una cobarde… Decidí irme antes de que tu me dejaras a mi

-¿Siempre pensaste eso de mi?- suspiró- Parece mentira que no me conozcas Sakura. Y en tal caso debiste habérmelo dicho. No me interesa quien sea más joven o más inexperta que tu- se acercó a mi para secarme las lagrimas- Para mi eras la mas hermosa, eras mi mujer, a la única que quería.

-Lo se. Fui una idiota…. ¡Dios Sasuke! He cometido tantos errores…- no pude más, necesitaba desahogarme y me abalancé contra él para refugiarme en sus brazos y esa vez no me rechazó.

Me agarró con fuerza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí a salvo. Mis convulsiones producto del llanto eran cada vez más constantes y Sasuke me acariciaba la espalda y me susurraba al oído para que me calmara…

-Tranquilízate… estoy aquí.

-Gracias- aparté levemente mi cara de su pecho para acercarme más a su rostro. Me alcé con claros intentos de besarlo… y entonces él se apartó- Cre… creía que habías dicho que me querías- me aparté de su abrazo asustada por su reacción

-Y así es. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles- a cada palabra de él me asustaba aun más ¿Es acaso no podía tener un final feliz? ¿De verdad se había terminado todo? No quería oír lo que tenía que decirme, tenía miedo de que me rechazara. No… no podía aguantar un rechazo de él...no, de él no.- No… no lo digas por favor

-Lo siento Sakura- agachó la cara apenado, pero aun asi me miraba directamente a los ojos- Pero no puedes presentarte de buenas a primeras por la mañana y hacer como que nada ha pasado. Yo por lo menos no puedo, han sido demasiadas cosas, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tienes que entenderlo

-No- instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, como queriendo huir de aquella situación.

-Es demasiado tarde, Sakura

Al poner el punto y final a aquella frase sentí como si un puñal se hubiera clavado en mi corazón. Las lágrimas salieron con mucha más fuerza de mis ojos impidiéndome casi la visión y las manos comenzaron a temblarme. Creía que me desmayaría, eso hubiera sido incluso mejor.

Sin embargo, no sucedió tal cosa y tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad. Ahí estaba, el hombre de mi vida en frente de mi diciéndome que ya no quedaba ninguna posibilidad.

Y entonces hice lo que mejor se me daba. Huir. Me di media vuelta abandonando todas mis pertenencias y casi toda mi vida en aquella casa y comencé correr. Crucé la puerta de la entrada y oí como él gritaba mi nombre, pero ya daba igual.

Como él había dicho, ya nada importaba.

Había llegado tarde.

* * *

Chan. Chan. Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero de corazón que no os hayáis olvidado el fic, que este capitulo cumpla con vuestras expectativas y que de veras os haya gustado. En cuanto a la noche de Sakura no quise alargarla (porque sino hubiera sido casi un capitulo entero) pero creo que omitir o reducir en consideración el lemmon con Sai y Sassori para centrarme más en los sentimientos de Sakura es mejor para la historia. Ojala que estéis de acuerdo.

Como veis ya nos acercamos Rápidamente al final. Sakura empieza a ver que tiene un problema y por fin acepta que nunca ha dejado de amar a Sasuke… pero como siempre, las cosas no le salen bien ¿Saldrá de este pozo sin fondo la pelirosa? Veremos que pasa en el siguiente (el cual ojala tarde menos en subir que este xD)

Y ahora sí, casi lo más importante y sobre todo lo que he echado muchísimo de menos ¡Los reviews! Ojala que no me castiguéis mucho y pueda leer pronto todas vuestras opiniones!

Hasta el próximo. Cuídense!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, y me pasaría la eternidad disculpándome por este ENORME retraso en la actualización. De verdad que me ha costado sudores (lagrimas no) el escribir este capitulo. Había perdido la inspiración por completo y no os miento cuando digo que el leer vuestros comentarios y releer los viejos me hacían obligarme a estar frente a las paginas en blanco y luchar contra el bloqueo mental. GRACIAS A TODOS POR ELLO.

Se que no tengo excusas, pero espero poder compensaros mínimamente con este ultimo capitulo. Abajo ya continuaré con mis disculpas ;)

Antes que nada, por su puesto agradeceros a todos y cada uno de vosotros que os habéis molestado en escribirme. Gracias, Gracias y mil gracias. Os nombraré uno por uno cuando haga el repaso del capitulo, pues ahora es extremadamente tarde y mis fuerzas me están abandonando. Pero no podía pasar otro día sin actualizar ;)

**Advertencias:**

-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen así como tampoco la idea en la cual se basa el fic que es del libro "Las edades de Lulú" de Almudena Grandes.

-Calificado M

-OCC

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura:

* * *

13. FIN

Corría sin ver.

Lágrimas y lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos y aún así aquel torrente de gotas saladas no era suficiente para paliar el dolor que oprimía a mi corazón.

No podía ser cierto, no podía ni quería creerme lo que había salido de sus labios. De aquellos carnosos y finos labios que una vez fueron míos… pero ya no lo eran, porque yo había llegado tarde.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que de nuevo el corazón se me oprimiera, la presión que se estaba ejerciendo sobre mi pobre músculo era ya casi insoportable, tuve que llevarme la mano al pecho para tratar vanamente de consolarme.

Seguía corriendo, casi sin dirección alguna. Mi llanto me impedía la visión llegando a tropezar en varias ocasiones. Los viandantes que me cruzaba por el camino me miraban asustados, como si yo estuviera loca. Y tal vez tuvieran razón. Tal vez en algún momento de mi vida ( y yo se bien en cual) hubiera perdido la cordura. Y ya era tarde para recuperarla

-Perdón- me disculpé al chocar violentamente contra una persona

-Sakura- creí oír, pero no me di la vuelta para comprobar al emisario de aquella voz. Me daba igual, tan solo me disculpé y seguí corriendo.

"Perdón" me escuché internamente decirle. Sí, perdón. Eso es lo que le tenía que haber dicho a Sasuke. Una y mil veces me tenia que haber disculpado por haberle abandonado, por haber sido una niña infantil, caprichosa, egoísta… una imbecil. Pero ya que mas daba… ya era tarde.

Otra vez la presión de mi corazón. Y las lágrimas seguían siendo insuficientes.

Estaba terriblemente arrepentida y no sabía que hacer. Deseaba que todo hubiera sido diferente, que las cosas no hubieran cambiado, que todo se hubiera quedado de la misma forma que estaba al principio. Deseaba fervientemente que el pasado cambiara.

_Sasuke Uchiha era el amigo de mi hiperactivo hermano Naruto y desde el día en el que lo conocí me enamore perdidamente de él. Tenía suerte de que Naruto y él fueran grandes amigos, ya que gracias a eso Sasuke pasaba bastante tiempo en mi casa y así tenia la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. La diferencia de edad era bastante notoria, yo apenas acaba de cumplir mis 16 años cuando él ya tenia 25 largas primaveras a su espalda, pero aun así no me importaba, lo quería, lo idolatraba de una forma enfermiza e infantil._

Recordé el momento exacto en el que mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados con viento a favor. El momento exacto en el que mis mejores sueños y mis más anhelados pensamientos se hicieron realidad. Aquel día, años atrás, en el que el hombre que se adueñó de mi corazón me invitó a un concierto. Concierto que nunca llegué a ver.

Sonreí. Sí, aquel recuerdo se merecía una sonrisa (aunque inundada por lágrimas). Aquella fue nuestra primera vez, cuando nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez, cuando vi en sus ojos mi reflejo sabiendo que me miraba exclusivamente a mí, que era yo la única mujer a la que esas negras pupilas enfocaban y ese excitante cuerpo deseaba. Mi primera vez.

_Naruto suspiró- Sakura-chan. Han concedido una beca a Sasuke y se va a ir por cuatro años a Nueva York._

……_.Silencio._

_Ese fue el momento en el que escuché como mi corazón dejaba de latir para dividirse como si de un cristal se tratara en múltiples trozos para caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo._

Recordé aquella escena mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Noté una leve pero a la vez intensa punzada en mi dañado músculo. Fue como si mi corazón me avisara de que él también recordaba aquel momento, de que él todavía sufría.

Aquel día en el que el mundo se vino encima. El día en el que comprendí que Sasuke Uchicha era el hombre de mi vida, era mi mundo y que su ausencia significaba mi dolor. Tal y como ahora. De la misma forma que el no tenerlo ahora me hacía daño, mucho daño.

Sin embargo, en aquellos años sabía que él tarde o temprano iba a volver.

_-Sakura_

_Alguien tocó mi hombro con su mano haciendo así que mis piernas se detuviesen, porque como ya había dicho ese hombre tenía una repercusión demasiado grande en mi cuerpo, pudiendo hacer con él lo que se le antojara. Sabía perfectamente que era él y no pude evitar mostrar una gran y reluciente sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Me giré lentamente mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de mi cara para intentar darme un toque de mayor seguridad- Sasuke…_

Y volvió. Sasuke, mí Sasuke regresó. Y dejando atrás todos mis miedos, él no se había olvidado de mí. Me recordaba, me quería, me anhelaba. Puede que no del mismo modo que yo lo hacía. Sin embargo, él pensaba en mí y me deseaba. Me deseaba como mujer.

Aquel día me lo demostró. Hicimos el amor una y mil veces, cada cual mas excitante que la anterior. En su ausencia muchas partes de mi cuerpo habían cambiado, pasé de ser una niña a una mujer. Pero lo que nunca cambió ni cambiaría serían las reacciones de mi cuerpo a sus caricias.

Sus manos… perfectas, grandes y suaves. Recorriendo toda mi anatomía, haciéndome sentir especial, única, perfecta… Su boca, sus labios en contacto con los míos, mordiéndome, besándome… amándome.

Todo era perfecto.

_Pero entonces pasó algo muy extraño, algo que hizo que nuestra vida cambiara para siempre. Entre bocanada y bocanada oí tres palabras de Sasuke, tres palabras que eran más bien como un débil susurro producto de la excitación del momento. Tres palabras que fueron a parar directamente a mi oído y se internaron con fuerza en mi cerebro- Cásate conmigo Sakura_

Era el cuento de hadas con el que siempre había soñado. No, era incluso mejor que mi propio cuento de hadas. Vivía en un mundo de nubes, alejado de la tierra, de la realidad. Vivía con Sasuke y el resto de la humanidad me daba igual.

¿Podía acaso sucederme algo mejor?

_Volví de nuevo a posarme sobre su pecho y el cansancio comenzó a pasar factura. Poco a poco me iba sumergiendo en el mundo de los sueños mientras sentía como Sasuke acariciaba mi pelo. Y justo antes de dormirme, la ultima frese que hoy fue- Quiero tener una hija igual que tú Sakura._

_Y como no, de nuevo Uchiha Sasuke se salió con la suya. Nueve meses después tuvimos a quien ahora es la persona más importante de mi vida, a mi pequeña Imari._

Si que podía. Imari surgió fruto de nuestro amor. Hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha. Una bendición del cielo, la niña de nuestros ojos. Un perfecto reflejo de inocencia, de amor, de bondad…

Estaba en el cielo. Mi felicidad había llegado al punto más alto imaginable. Pero… todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

Tras unos hermosos años de felicidad, llegaron las dudas, los miedos, las inseguridades, los celos…

_Incrédula, estupefacta, sin aliento y sin palabras abrí los ojos hasta su máxima capacidad para corroborar que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad._

_Y tan solo un susurro fue capaz de salir de mi boca- Na…Naruto_

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. ¿Cuándo había dejado de llorar? Quizás al recordar la felicidad que un día logré alcanzar.

Pero ahora lloraba. Lloré de nuevo al recordar el día en el que un juego dejó de serlo. Cuando compartí cama con mi propio hermano. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué cedí? Si, yo no lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo hice. Sasuke me lo pidió ¿Y había algo de lo que él dijera a lo que yo fuera capaz de negarme? ..No, no lo había…

A partir de aquello todo fue a peor. Me sentía mal conmigo misma. Ya no era una niña, ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices… Todo aquello ya no existía para mí.

Empecé a dudar de mi misma y lo que es peor, a dudar de Sasuke. Creía que al igual que yo él no me vería como a una mujer, una mujer atractiva, que ya no me desearía que buscaría fuera de casa lo que ya yo no conseguía darle.

Y huí. Como siempre hago. Decidí dejarle por miedo, por tonta, por… ni si quiera se bien ahora porque lo dejé. Pero lo hice.

Me sentía sola sin él. Perdida. Toda mi vida había girado en torno a su presencia ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer yo sola? ¿Cómo me iba a enfrentar ahora a ese mundo que había despreciado cuando estuve con él?

Lo añoraba, aunque no lo admitiera. Incoherentemente busqué fuera de casa lo que necesitaba de él. Busqué el placer que él no me daba, busqué los besos que ya no tenía, la sensación de seguridad que me negué, el confort de un abrazo…

Pero nada era igual. Sin embargo, me cegué y caí en una espiral de noche, sexo y lujuria que no me aportaba el confort de sus brazos pero me recordaba el placer de su presencia.

Aunque no era suficiente. Aquel placer dolía, aquellos brazos herían… Mi corazón, mis labios, mi cuerpo solamente le pertenecía a él.

Lo comprendí, lo entendí ¿Pero a que precio? Mi egoísmo e inseguridades me habían salido muy caras.

_-Es demasiado tarde, Sakura_

Llegué tarde… perdí lo que mas había amado en todo el mundo. Lo perdí… a él. Porque había llegado tarde.

Presión. Mi mano se deslizó al foco del dolor, tratando de paliar aquella insufrible molestia de mi corazón. Las lágrimas me desbordaban. Lo había perdido. Había llegado tarde… Sasuke, mi Sasuke. Ya no era mío…

Me dolía, me dolía mucho el corazón. Y es que mi pobre y maltratado músculo sabia que mis jades no podrían volver a deleitarse con su presencia. Entendía y por ello le dolía sentir la impotencia de que mis manos no pudieran tocarle y se retorcía de dolor al saber que mis labios jamás volverían a poder probar su dulce néctar.

Ya todo estaba perdido, ya que más daba. Su cuerpo y su alma ya no me pertenecían… Sin embargo, los míos siempre serían suyos. Porque mi cuerpo no era de mi propiedad y mi alma llevaba grabado su nombre a fuego.

La decisión ya había sido tomada incluso antes de yo ser consciente. Lo entendí, mi cuerpo no era mío… ya que más me daba…

* * *

-¡Ábreme! Soy yo. Es importante

-¿Qué pasa?

-….

-¡Eh!

-Ahora lo entiendo…

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Sakura ha estado aquí ¿verdad?

-…

-Venía a preguntarte porque acabo de verla corriendo como un alma en pena, pero no hay más que verte la cara para saber el motivo

- ¡¿La has visto!? ¿Dónde iba?

-No lo se. No me ha dado tiempo a nada, ni si quiera se ha parado pese a que la he llamado

-¡Tsk! Maldita sea ¡¿Dónde coño irá?

-…No lo se. ¿Puedes explicarme que la has dicho?

- ..Es largo de explicar, de pronto se ha presentado aquí y

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿El qué?

-Estaba en el suelo…. ¡Oh Dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No… no puede ser cierto… dime que esto no es de ella

-¿El qué? ¿Karin que pasa? ¡Quieres decírmelo!

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Rápido! Creo que está en problemas…

* * *

"_Espero estar equivocada. Por favor Sakura, no cometas una estupidez"_

-Sabía que me llamarías

-Bueno, necesito evadirme del mundo y creo que tú puedes ayudarme con ello

Sassori se rió- Tampoco hacemos milagros. Pero te aseguró que durante estés aquí el mundo exterior no existirá para ti. Lo vas a pasar en grande, hazme caso Sakura- aun con una sonrisa en la boca, la cual estaba empezando a molestarme, Sassori se dio la vuelta y me indicó que le siguiera.

Caminamos por un oscuro corredor hasta llegar a una habitación- Entra aquí. Ellos te prepararán.

-¿Ellos?- le pregunté. Y como contestación solamente tuve aquella odiosa sonrisa burlona, tras la cual aquel hombre desapareció.

Me quedé parada frente a la puerta durante unos segundos, recapacitando mi decisión. Suspiré, ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Ya que mas daba… había acabado en aquel lugar por algún motivo, por lo menos quería saber cual era. Así que decidida entré.

La habitación, si se le podía llamar así, no era más que un pequeño y sucio habitáculo de no más de cinco metros cuadrados, los cuales estaban ocupados con dos taburetes de madera y con una mesilla en la cual reposaba una fea y vieja lámpara de cristal. Las paredes, pintadas con un desgarrador color rojo, estaban ocupadas con varios percheros en los que se podían diferenciar dos zonas: una con vestimentas normales entremezcladas masculinas con femeninas y la segunda y más intrigante llena de pequeñas y oscuras prendas de reluciente cuero.

Allí dentro había dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer que tras analizar fervientemente con su mirada cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron burlonamente, como si aquella sonrisa fuera la seña de aquel lugar.

-Hola, soy Sakura.

-Tú nombre es lo de menos- respondió secamente el hombre.

-No seas descortés- le contestó la mujer, por la cual empecé a sentir simpatía.- ¿Es tu primera vez aquí verdad Sakura?- la respondí con un cabeceo- No hagas caso a este homo sapiens. Yo me llamo Nora y él es Kaito. Te ayudaremos a vestirte.

-¿Vestirme? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

El hombre llamado Kaito, extremamente atractivo (al igual que ella) comenzó a carcajearse de mi pregunta- ¿A que crees que has venido chica?

-Ya estamos de nuevo- dijo Nora y se acercó sigilosamente a mi- Veras Sakura, te lo explicaré. En la otra habitación hay unas personas esperándonos ansiosamente para darles un espectáculo. No te preocupes- me dijo al ver mi cara- Te lo pasarás bien. Solo tienes que pensar como si fueras una actriz improvisando, aunque en tu caso tú no fingirás. Ya que todo lo que sientas va a ser muy real.

Sus palabras tranquilizadoras no cometieron ni de lejos su cometido. Estaba histérica, dudando cada vez más mi estadía en aquel lugar. Quería irme. Pero antes de poder hacer nada Kaito se levantó y me tiró de la ropa desgarrándola como si nada.

Grité del susto provocado por tal acción.

-Tranquila- me dijo de nuevo la mujer y se acercó a mi. Comenzó a pasar su mano suavemente por mi cara y luego bajó por mi cuello hasta llegar a rozar mis senos.- Quítala el sujetador Kaito, me molesta

-Como quieras- y así lo hizo.

Yo estaba estática, alucinada. Sin saber como reaccionar.

Nora comenzó a masajearme los pechos- Son de un tamaño perfecto ¿no crees Kaito?- Mientras hablaban la mujer no cesaba con su masaje, por unos momentos fui consciente de todo y me dispuse a detener la acción. Pero de pronto su mano bajó por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis braguitas. Tocó con sus dedos la delicada tela y tras jugar un rato con ella comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna con suaves movimientos, de arriba abajo… los cuales hicieron que perdiera de nuevo la noción de realidad

El aludido posó descaradamente su mirada en mí- Si. Realmente es hermosa esta chica. Me preguntó que tal sabrá.

-Solo tienes que comprobarlo- respondió Nora y tras ello tiró de mis últimas prendas existentes, dejándome completamente desnuda.

Lo peor de todo aquello es que no me sentía extraña del todo. Puede que la poca cordura que aun conservaba se hubiera esfumado nada más que llegué a aquella minúscula habitación. No lo sabía y tampoco tenia ganas de analizarlo, pues sin previo aviso sentí las manos de Kaito posándose en mi cadera y su aliento muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

Los suspiros de su boca rozaban directamente con aquella parte de mi cuerpo, la sensación era indescriptible. Aquella cálida brisa, tan cerca… Y de pronto sentí su contacto.

Una lengua húmeda, larga y juguetona. Pero a la vez fuerte y masculina como él. Estaba saboreándome, internándose cada vez mas en mi cuerpo sintiendo todo mi ser… Era realmente placentero… excitante. Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer en mi garganta y en ser expulsados por mi boca. La respiración se me entrecortaba…

Pero de pronto paró en seco- Está deliciosa. Pero aun es muy pronto para que termines guapa ¿no crees?

-¡OH, vamos! No seas malo- dijo Nora- no creo que vaya a terminar tan rápido ¿no? Se la ve una chica con aguante- dicho esto y sin aviso previo Nora me besó. Primero suavemente, posando sus labios sobre los míos, luego su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiéndome paso y sin saber si quiera que lo estuviera haciendo yo se lo dí. Noté como su lengua jugaba dentro de mi boca, como se movía y buscaba a una compañera de juego dentro de la pequeña cavidad.

Mientras hacia esto, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo, una masajeándome un pecho y la otra proporcionándome placer centímetros mas abajo. Entrando y saliendo de mi con sus dedos, primero uno lento y rápido, luego incrustaba dos e iba acelerando el ritmo.

Y así yo fui perdiendo la cabeza, la noción del tiempo, de lo real y lo irreal… Del bien y del mal... Todo era ya muy difuso para mí. Y conseguí lo que fui buscando. Evadirme de la realidad.

Pues a partir de ahí todos mis recuerdos son completamente difusos.

Tras aquella inesperada y placentera sesión Kaito y Nora me vistieron, por denominarlo de alguna forma con un minúsculo y poco practico traje de cuero y me encaminaron hacia una nueva habitación.

Llegamos a lo que recuerdo era una habitación amplia pero increíblemente oscura. La iluminación tan solo constaba de unas céntricas lámparas de baja potencia en el techo con unas bombillas de un extravagante color rojizo.

Dentro de la sala había dos hombres sentados, una mesa en mitad de la habitación en la cual estaba una mujer encadenada de pies y mas a las extremidades de la tabla y recuerdo perfectamente unas cadenas pegadas en las pared, en las cuales terminé yo atada- no recuerdo muy bien el momento exacto-

Pero recuerdo perfectamente el dolor, la impotencia, la frustración, la agonía…

Aquellas cadenas hacían daño. Estaban condenadamente apretadas en torno a mi muñeca impidiendo que la sangra circulara correctamente. Grité, sí, se que al principio de mi estadía les grité a los hombres sentados que me soltaran de las cadenas, pero al no ver el resultado esperado cesé mi intento.

No puedo olvidarme de la mujer en la camilla, de aquel pálido rostro, de los ojos hinchados y rojizos producto del llanto. Era como un alma en pena, como si ya no esperara nada, como si su cara careciese de la esperanza. Pareciera que llevara horas, días atada a aquella mesa y hubiera abandonado toda fe a que la soltaran de aquel lugar.

Y entonces oí la puerta abrirse y con ellas la luz de mis ojos brilló.

-¡Kaito!- me sonrió burlonamente. Sabía que no podía contar con él. La poca coherencia que quedaba en mi débil mente lo sabía. Y recurrí a la última de mis esperanzas.

-Nora, desátame. Por favor…-rogué.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente a mi y rozó suavemente mi cara son sus afiladas uñas- Tranquilízate Sakura. No pasa nada, recuerda lo que te he dicho. No grites mucho… por lo menos no todavía. No quieres fastidiarnos el espectáculo ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron asustados. Su cara daba miedo. Aquella ya no era la misma chica inocente que me hizo creer en la minúscula habitación. Esa mujer daba miedo y emanaba el terror allá donde estaba su aroma.

-Aflójame las cadenas. Por lo menos solo eso. Te prometo que no huiré

Ella se rió- Por su puesto que no huirás- y pasó de mí.

Mi última esperanza para huir de aquel siniestro lugar pasó de mí. ¿Qué es lo que me iba a pasar ahora? ¿Por qué nadie me hacia caso? ¿Qué clase de desalmados eran aquellos?

¿Y por qué estaba yo allí?

¡Ah! Grité internamente de dolor. Kaito y Nora habían empezado a "jugar" conmigo para deleite de aquellos dos hombres que disfrutaban de mi dolor.

Noté los primeros golpes, los primeros azotes, las primeras quemadas. Sentía los primeros moratones formándose y volvía a notar los golpes sobre los recientes cardenales.

Al principio lloraba, gritaba, suplicaba. Hasta que vi que era inútil, que aquello no hacia mas que acrecentar un desagradable y vil placer en los usuarios de aquella sala.

Y entonces callé. Dejé que el dolor me consumiera por dentro, pero no deje escapar ni un solo grito al exterior ¿Cómo lo conseguí? Quizás entré en un trauma, en un mundo paralelo en el que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y aunque yo pudiera ver las desgracias que le hacían, no sentía nada… Absolutamente nada…

Estaba muerta en mi vida. Así es como me sentía.

¿Por qué? Me preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había ido a buscar? ¿Qué había echo para merecer aquello?

Y aquel estado de semiinconsciencia respondió a mis preguntas. Quizás aquello era el castigo que merecía. El castigo a una vida de pecado, de excesos, de lujurías, de relaciones… Era el castigo perfecto para mí…

Y así seguí desvariando. Mientras mi cuerpo era vilmente torturado, mi alma sufría un tormento aun peor… Era mi condena.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Quien sabía… yo no sabía nada.

-¡Policia!

_¿Policía?_ Recuerdo pensar… Debía ser otra de mis alucinaciones… o quizás era un nuevo "juego" de mis torturadores. Ya que mas daba… Había vislumbrado un poco de realidad y eso era malo, quería evadirme. Olvidar, olvidar todo.

Ese era uno de los motivos que me hizo venir. Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Jamás podría lograrlo. No con él.. no con Sasuke

-Sa…su…ke- creí susurrar _Ojala pudiera verlo de nuevo, una ultima vez. Para pedirle perdón. Para arrepentirme por todo el daño que le causé y para despedirme de él, decirle que lo amo y que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo._

-Sakura

Y algún extraño ente o divinidad se apiadó de mi ser y concedió mi ultima petición. Quizás no lo veía, pero podía escuchar su voz llamarme. Y sonreí. Sonreí de verdad, de felicidad.

Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo y fui todo lo clara que pude.

-Gra..cias

-Sakura ¿por qué?

-Te amo- y tras mi último suspiro cerré los ojos.

….

…

…

Fue entonces cuando sentí el golpe más suave y a la vez mas doloroso que me habían dado nunca. Y ante tal efecto mis jades se abrieron asustados y mi cuerpo dio una gran bocanada de aire, el cual sabía a sangre.

¿Estaba muerta?

Enfoqué bien a mi alrededor. Una habitación oscura iluminada por sirenas rojas y azules, atestada de gente encadenada y esposada. Llena de ira y gritos. Y justo, frente a mí la imagen que jamás borraré de mi cerebro.

Su cara. Llena de ira, salvaje, casi inhumana. Pero a la vez estaba pálido, con los ojos asustados y por primera vez en mi vida vi a Sasuke llorar.

No lo entendí, hasta que llevé lenta y torpemente mi mano a mi roja y dolorida mejilla. Él. Había sido suyo el último golpe. Nunca me había pegado, jamás se le había ocurrido levantarme la mano…

-Lo siento- dijo asustado intentando esconder inútilmente el llanto

-Perdóname…-lloré- perdóname- dije entre sollozos- lo siento…-Quise lanzarme a sus brazos pero mi débil cuerpo no me respondía. Lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era llorar- Sácame de aquí, por favor

Él no dijo nada más. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para ayudarme a caminar y tras ponerme su abrigo por encima me sacó de aquel horrible lugar. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras nos encontramos con Karin y Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

-Gracias- fue lo único que él la dijo

-¿Ella está bien?

Yo no podía responder. No tenía fuerzas…

-Lo estará. A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de ello- y seguimos caminando.

Cuando llegamos a la ambulancia Sasuke me sentó a su lado y antes de ponerse el coche en marcha se giró y me miró- Te lo prometo Sakura.

Y entonces cerré los ojos presa del sueño y del cansancio. Y a partir de que los volví a abrir mi vida cambió hacia mejor. Por que Sasuke Uchiha nunca falla a sus promesas

* * *

.-FIN-.

De nuevo siento muchísimo mi largo periodo de ausencia. Ahora mismo son casi las dos de la mañana y aunque el cansancio casi pueda con migo no me podía permitir el no haber publicado hoy el fic.

Espero sinceramente que no haya defraudado a nadie, ahora explicaré un poco por si hay algo que no hayáis entendido.

-Al principio hay escenas de capítulos anteriores para darle un toque distinto al capitulo y para que recordéis de que iba el fic, por si os habeis olvidado jeje

-La escena de los diálogos obviamente es entre Karin y Sasuke, pues fue Karin la persona con la que Sakura chocó en la calle. Y al estar en el piso de Sasuke, Karin encuentra en el suelo la tarjeta que se le calló a Sakura en el capitulo anterior (la cual le dio Sassori). Por ello pudieron encontrar y rescatar a Sakura.

-La escena de dolor final de Sakura está un poco difusa pues así es como quería hacerlo. Como habéis comprobado, Sakura estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia y espero que el haberlo explicado así os haya dado esa percepción en la historia.

-El final es "feliz" aunque claro está, entre comillas, pues como dije en los primeros capítulos en un fic de angustia y la trama del libro y del fic en sí, así lo requería.

Ojala os haya gustado. Pues esto esta echo para vosotros y vuestro disfrute!!! Espero que me perdonen mi ausencia y que me hagan llegar cuanto antes todas y cada una de sus opiniones.

Y antes de despedirme me gustaría decir, que al no haber repasado bien el fic es posible que haga algún reajuste cuando vuelva a leerlo y analizarlo. Pues ahora no me siento capaz.

Y ahora sí, tristemente me despido, pues de momento abandono por falta de tiempo e inspiración la escritura de fics.

**GRACIAS, ARIGATO, MILLONES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES**

Un ferviente saludo!

Atte: Kunoichis-San


End file.
